The Dopplegangers Little Sister Part 2
by XOXODianaMeadeXOXO
Summary: Ava Gilbert is used to dealing with Vampire problems but what happens when a new problem arises?Can her relationship with Tyler last or is it doomed? What happens when a friendship blooms between her and the most unlikely person? Can she continue to navigate through the supernatural unscathed or will it come back to bite her? TylerxOC, DamonxOC-Friendship not a love triangle Hiatus
1. The Return Part 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Return part 1**

**Hello again,here is the first chapter of the sequel. I'll probably start splitting most of the chapters in two,there's just a lot going on in the story and this way we get more time with them. Summer's almost over :) and things in my life should start to calm down and be more regular so I will update more.**

* * *

I could hear an annoying beeping and it was getting louder by the second. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I wasn't in my room or Tyler's. I looked around everything was a bright white and smelled a mixture of bleach and death. There was a tiny window and I could tell that it was still night time. I looked down at my hands and saw that I had and IV stuck in the back of my hands. Either I'm in a hospital or Damon has really stepped up his torturing techniques. I tried to push myself up into a sitting position but my head started to spin. Okay not gonna do that again. What the hell happened?

The last thing I remember was...Tyler!Oh my God where's Tyler?Caroline and Matt where fine but Tyler was hurt. I held onto the bars of the bed and pulled myself up. I yanked the IV's out and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I was about to get up when the door swung open.

"Ava?"A familiar voice asked and I sighed.

"Elena."I said happy to hear a familiar voice. She walked in and switched on the lights. I had to blink a few times to adjust to the brightness. She was leaning against the wall and was looking at me strangely.

"What?"I asked finding a pair of jeans on the table by my bed.

"Nothing,I'm just glad you're okay."She said as I slipped into the jeans,now all I need is a shirt. I looked around but couldn't find one.

"Elena have you seen a-"

"Here."She said handing me a black tank top.

"Thanks."I muttered and stripped the hideous hospital gown off."Where's Ty?"I asked after getting my shirt on.

"He went home."She said and I looked up at her. Tyler wouldn't do that,not until he was sure I was okay.

"Are you okay?"I asked and she smiled but something was off.

"I'm fine. What about you,are you okay?"She asked walking over but I noticed her walk was weird. It was almost a strut,Elena doesn't strut.

"I'm fine I just need to make sure Ty is okay."I said shaking off the weird feeling and standing up. When I stood my head started spinning again and I felt myself falling. A hand reached out and steadied me. I looked up into my older sisters face. Her eyes were different,well not really still a dark chocolate brown. There was something in them that was different. Elena's eyes were warm and comforting but now they looked cold and they seemed like they were trying to be comforting but they were failing. I looked down at her hand that was holding me up. It was cold,not like a been outside kind of cold but like a shivering. goose bump leaving,hair on the back of your neck standing kind of cold.

"Thanks."I whispered and she smiled but I could tell it was forced. This isn't my sister. Elena is not only my sister but has been one of my best friends my entire life,I know her like the back of my hand and this is not her. That can only mean one thing...Katherine.

"Yeah come on sit."She said leading me to the bed. I let her and when I sat down I opened the drawer of the bedside table. I don't have my gun or any of my stakes and no cross bow either. I've been bathing in vervain but that's probably wore off by now. I saw a bible but that only works in movies. I saw a pen and some paper,seriously?I looked around the room calmly and saw a wooden coat rack. That will have to do. I pushed myself up and I could feel her eyes on me. I slowly limped over to it and pretended to look through one of the coats pocket. I felt something in one of the pockets when I pulled it out I saw a pencil. I pocketed it and reached for the hook. I wrapped my hand against the hook and got ready.

"What are you doing?"She asked still trying to be Elena.

"You know you suck at being my sister."

"Look I know we're fighting but-"

"Save it...Katherine."I said and she actually looked surprised. I broke the hook of and smiled down at the make shift stake.

"What gave it away?"She asked dropping the act. She looked at me with a predatory look in her eyes and a cruel smile on her lips.

"Your walk was the first thing,Elena doesn't strut and then your eyes."

"We have the same eyes."She said walking closer to me.

"Technically,yes but the emotion behind them is very different."

"Aren't you observant?"She said looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"There was another thing that was a dead give away."I said and she looked at me skeptically.

"Really,well by all means."

"Well underneath it all Elena's a good person and you?You're just a slutty manipulating bitch."I spat at her and dived forward trying to stake her but she was really fast and dodged it.

I felt myself being held up against the wall by my neck. Her hands were cold and they held me there roughly.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say." She patronized.

"Sorry but I'm not a very nice person most of the time."I replied and she smiled.

"I like you."She said surprised."You remind me a bit of myself."

"If you're gonna kill me just do it,no need to insult me."

"You're no fun."She pouted like a child who didn't get her way. Black veins littered her face and sharp white fangs appeared in her leaned in close. I felt her fangs scrap over my neck teasingly. I reached in my pocket and grabbed that pencil. I waited a second she wasn't going to bite me yet.

I was proven wrong when her fangs sank into my skin and she started gulping down my blood. She shocked me I thought she would tease me some more from everything I've heard about her from Stefan and Damon. I got my wits together and pushed the pencil forward. It stabbed into her stomach and she groaned. Her grip loosened on me and I was the one who bit her this time. I sank my teeth into her hand and she pulled it back with her vampire reflexes.

"That hurt."She whined trying to pull the pencil out but I really lodged it in there. I took this opportunity to escape. I dashed out of the room and tried to run down an empty hallway but it was more limping. I held onto the bar on the wall and pulled myself down to the end of the hallway.

"You know this is getting pathetic."I heard a voice say up ahead of me. I looked up and saw Katherine smiling. She started walking over to me,I started looking around and saw a door on the other wall."Just stop and let me kill you without all the cardio. I promise I'll make it quick and painless."

"Even if I did believe you I still wouldn't."I spat and ran to the door. I pushed myself threw the door and forced myself to run. It hurt like a bitch and with every step I'm getting more dizzy.

I haven't seen Katherine in a few minutes,this must be her toying with me. Letting me think I got away and I'm safe than she'll swoop in and I'll be her entree.

I screamed when I felt myself hit the hard floor. My legs just gave out and I was too tired to run. My head was pounding and all I want to do is close my eyes just for a second. Comfort flooded my body when my eye lids dropped. I rolled over so I was on my back. I forgot where I was and what was going on until I heard the door open followed by footsteps. I turned my head and saw two feet walking towards me. I started to inch away but a cold firm hand grabbed my arm. Here it comes,well I got my wish if I die this time there's no coming back. I clamped my eyes shut and my body tensed as she knelled down next to me.

What am I doing. If she's gonna kill me I'm gonna look her in the eyes. I opened my eyes but was surprised when I found icy blue eyes instead of the cold dark ones I was expecting.

"Damon?"I asked relived. I never thought I'd actually be happy to see him.

"Ava?What the hell are you doing out here?" He asked confused.

"Katherine,she was chasing me."I turned my head fast to look for her. My neck popped and I groan left my lips.

"Well that conforms it,the bitch is back."He was talking more to himself than me. He snapped out of it and looked down at me. I glared at him when he looked at the wound on my neck.

"Relax,I'm not hungry I just ate."He said rolling his eyes.

"Who?"I asked a little peeved.

"O negative,willingly given."He smirked.

"Blood bag?"I asked and he nodded his head the smirk never leaving his face.

"She got you good,didn't she?"He was looking at my neck with a grimace.

"Well I didn't have my gun."I defended and he looked at me exasperated.

"You know you're annoying as hell."

"Back at you Hitchcock."I said and he actually laughed.

"Because of the crow,nice."He complimented and brought his wrist to his lips.

"You're not gonna give me your blood than kill me are you?I don't wanna be a Vampire."

"Trust me no need to worry about that. If I did turn you I'd have to deal with you for all eternity and I'd rather loose my ring and go tanning." He said dramaticly and I couldn't resist the smile that took over my face."I think that deep down I'm growing on you."He said before biting into his wrist.

"In your dreams. I'm just picturing you burning in the sun."I smiled. He rolled his eyes and brought his wrist to my mouth. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth. He wasn't going to kill me. At this point I had two options Damon or Katherine,I had to go with the lesser of two evils.

"Fine."I said defeated and grabbed his arm. The warm coppery liquid filled my mouth and I instantly felt better. Damon was looking around for something but couldn't find it. Katherine maybe?I pushed his wrist away and before I could blink I was being set down on one of the couches in the boarding house. Damon walked over and started pouring a drink. I don't know who's a bigger alcoholic him or Alaric.

"Here."Damon said pulling me back to reality. He handed me a glass full of something.

"What is it?"I asked taking a whiff of the stuff,it was definitely booze.

"Scotch on the rocks."He said and I shrugged taking a sip. It was really strong but my face didn't show it. I pretended that it was no stronger than water."Take this."He said and started to hand me something. I held my hand out hesitantly and he dropped my dad's ring into my hand.

"No."I said and sunk into the couch.

"Look I don't care if you're having some teenage angst moment. Katherine is in town and no one is safe. She already came after you and you ended up almost dying on the hospital floor. Put the damn thing on."

"Only if you promise not to kill me again."I said and he looked like he was thinking about it extremely hard.

"Fine,I won't kill you."He said and I sighed. Well that lasted two whole days. I pushed the ring on my finger and laid back.

"Where is everyone?"I asked surprised that Elena and Stefan weren't sitting here having a panic attack about Katherine being back.

"Hospital."He said and I looked at him confused.

"Why?I'm okay and from what I hear so is Ty."I said hoping that he'll conform that he's okay.

"Yeah,but Caroline isn't."He said and my heart dropped.

"What?"I asked getting up. I would run over to the hospital right now if I needed to.

"That's where I was coming from. I slipped her some of my blood. She'll be fine."I relaxed and sat back down.

"Care to fill me in on what happened tonight."I said as more of a statement that a question.

"Well Katherine was in your house and cut off John's fingers. Jeremy tried to become a vampire when he heard that Anna died. Your boyfriend's dad is dead. I think you're all caught up."He said and my head was spinning.

"What?"I asked angrily,he was talking like it wasn't important.

"John used the Gilbert device and the council gathered up all the Vamps and put them in your dad's old building. They verveined us and burnt it to the ground."

"I thought Bonnie took away the devices power."

"The little witch is a liar."I was mad that she would do that. I mean that means I died for nothing. They basically did my plan and gave the functioning device to Isobel.

"We?You're alive."

"The righteous duo saved the day."He said in mock excitement.

"What did you say about Jer?"I asked horrified than my baby brother could be out eating his classmates.

"He tried to overdose on some pills with Anna's blood in his system."I didn't know what to do. I was mad at Anna for giving him the blood and mad at Jer for attempting something so stupid."He's fine. Anna was in your dad's building,she's dead."I groaned. The last thing Jeremy needed was to loose someone else he cared about. Part of me was relieved though. Now he can date a nice human girl and have a normal life,hopefully."It seems that the device makes this noise that only Vampires can hear. It hurt like a bitch. A high pitched noise that makes doing anything but holding your head and screaming impossible."My mind went to Tyler. That sounded like what happened to him,how can that be when he isn't a vampire?Damon explained everything. From Tyler's dad dying to uncle John's run in with Katherine.

How is it that so much can happen in a few hours?He was filling me in on how the Mayor died when his phone rang.

"Hello Stef."He said teasingly."What do you mean Ava is missing?"He said pretending to be shocked."Her hospital room looked like there was a struggle."He repeated what Stefan was telling him in the same voice.

"I'm fine Stefan!"I yelled and Damon glared at me for ruining his fun.

"Relax brother I didn't lay a finger on her."He said walking over to me. He handed me the phone smirking yet again,his face is gonna get stuck like that one of these days.

"Stefan?"I asked and I heard him sigh.

"Av,are you okay?"He asked and I heard Elena in the background.

"I'm fine. Stefan. Katherine,she's here."I warned. I'm mad at them but if she tries to hurt them before I make them grovel for my forgiveness, I'll kill her.

"How do you know?"He asked.

"She was in my hospital room. I thought she was Elena at first but she was different. Someones filling her in on our lives."

"Why do you say that?"

"She knew I was dating Tyler and that Elena and I are fighting."I told him and I saw Damon grimace. He went over and poured himself another drink.

"Come to your house. Elena and I are here, bring Damon."I heard the line go dead so I hung up.

"Well you heard him."I said to Damon and walked to the door. I had to convince Damon that driving while sipping some bourbon wasn't the best idea in the world. After a lengthy argument we were in the car and on the way to my house. I really want to go and be there for Tyler right now but I can't. With Katherine back no one is safe. I can't change the fact that his father's dead but I can try to make sure no one else dies.

"So are we all on the same team again?"Damon asked as he pulled into the drive way.

"For now."I said and he smiled.

"I thought you wanted us gone."

"I do but if you two leave than we stand no chance against the bitch."I said and pushed the car door open. I was on the porch when he sped next to me.

"So you're not going to try and kill me?"He asked with a chuckle.

"Not today but keep annoying me and my answer will change."I pushed the door open and Elena stood up and looked at me relived. Stefan sped over to me and forced me to look at him.

"She's fine."He said and Elena sighed. Well what the did they think that if I was a Vampire I'd be able to walk inside without an invitation. These two must be drained because they're acting like idiots.

"Where's Jer?Is he okay?"I asked walking into the kitchen but no one was in there.

"He's fine he's upstairs. We need to talk."Elena said and I walked over to the couch and sat down. Damon sat next to me and Elena and Stefan stood in front of us.

"What were you two thinking?"Elena asked annoyed.

"You guys can't just leave the hospital without checking out. They almost called the police."Stefan said and I rolled my eyes. It feels like Damon and I are teenagers who snuck out of the house and are now being scolded by their parents.

"Next time there's a murderous she-devil after me I'll make sure to ask if it's okay before I leave."I scoffed and Damon chuckled. Elena and Stefan were clearly not amused.

"We have another problem."Elena said and I rolled my eyes.

"What else is new?When do we not have a problem to deal with?"

"Katherine was here."Elena said and I looked at her expectantly.

"And?"I asked slowly,God they're slow.

"What do you mean and."Elena said getting annoyed by my laid back attitude.

"Well unless John chopped his own fingers off I assumed she was here."I said and Elena looked at me confused.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Damon here is a little gossip."I said and he rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?I thought you two hated each other?"Elena asked and Stefan eyed us skeptically.

"I don't hate him necessarily. Strongly dislike,yes and he makes me want to rip his head off, yes."

"Like you're all rainbows and sunshine."Damon added.

"I'm a delight."I spat back at him. He was about to retort when Stefan interrupted.

"Guys focus."He said and I sighed.

"Did she say what she wanted?"Damon asked getting up.

"No."Stefan answered,well that was helpful Stefan.

"I'm going to check on Jeremy."Elena said and ran upstairs. I'll make sure he's okay after Stefan and Damon leave. I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance."Damon commented following behind me. I followed his gaze and saw a big pool of blood on the floor. I opened the fridge and got a bottle of water.

"I don't get it."I burst out and they all looked at me.

"Don't get what?"Stefan asked walking into the kitchen.

"Why would she want us to know that she's here. From everything you guys have said about her,it doesn't seem right."I said and they still looked at me confused."She likes to play games,right?"I asked and they both nodded."Well wouldn't she have tried to pretend to be Elena for longer?Why come out and expose herself right away?"

"Ava,don't try to understand her,it's a waist of time."Damon said and Stefan looked at Damon wanting to ask him something.

"What is it?"I asked and Stefan continued to look at his older brother.

"Katherine said she fooled one of us when she was here. She pretended to be Elena." He said seeing my confused expression." What does that mean?" He asked looking back to Damon.

"She pretended to be Elena when I showed up earlier tonight."Damon told him but Stefan looked like he didn't like that answer.

"I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore."Elena announced as she walked in the room.

"You shouldn't have lied to him in the first place."I muttered and she looked at me sadly. Damon and Stefan shot me a pointed look."What?"I asked defensively.

"She's right."Elena said and I smirked.

"Are you okay?"Stefan asked Elena and she shook her head.

"No,I thought with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."

"We all did."He said looking at Damon and I, Then back at Elena.

"Katherine's been in the house. That means she's been invited in." Elena she's slow. Did we not just talk about that two seconds ago?

"I walked over to her and dumped my water over her head. Elena yelled out surprised and Damon tried not to laugh. I started putting vervein in my water before I left.

"What the hell?Ava!"Elena yelled and I shrugged.

"There's vervein in it. You can never be to sure. We just talked about Katherine being invited in."

"I'm not Katherine."She said and I scoffed.

"Well obviously,the vervein had no effect on you."I tossed her a dishtowel and she started to dry herself off.

"I was saying,She's been invited in,what are we gonna do?"I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oops." I said and she shook her head annoyed.

"Move."Damon answered Elena's question.

"Very helpful thank you."Elena said ringing out her hair over the sink.

"Katherine wants you dead. There's zero you can do about it. You will be dead. but you're not so clearly she has other plans"Damon said and Elena looked at me.

"What about Ava Katherine tried to kill her."

"Well yes. Ava is more of a threat."Damon said and I smiled proudly.

"How?"Elena asked.

"Well lets see she's taken down what? me: twice,at least a quarter of the tomb vampires and she survived an attack from Katherine. While you...um well zero."He said and I tried not to laugh at Elena's hurt expression.

"E is a lover not a fighter."I said and she smiled as I used her nickname. I haven't forgiven her but if we have to work together,why not make it tolerable."I'll be fine Elena."I said and held up my hand showing her the ring.

"I thought you hated that thing."

"I do but I'm no use to anyone dead...permanently. If any of you kill me again,I'll come back and kill you right back"I threatened and Damon held his hands up in fake surrender."At least I have Emmett's journals. I can figure out more about the damn ring."I said realizing that Tyler and I stole them and I still haven't read them yet.

"We need to find out why she's here."Stefan said bringing the subject back to Katherine."We need to find out what her plans are and not provoke her in the process."He said looking between Damon and I.

"What?Why are you looking at me?I don't provoke people. I happen to be a people person."I said and Damon snorted. I took his hand and pushed his finger back until I heard it break. I smiled at him sweetly and he rolled his eyes and put his finger back into place.

"Ow."He said with no emotion.

"What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"Stefan asked Damon. I put my hand on Damon's shoulder and pushed myself up on the table and sat to watch the fight that was about to happen. Who needs Jerry Springer when you have this. Damon told me about the little kiss earlier.

"To risk another frown line encroaching on your very crowded forehead...We kissed."Damon said and Stefan didn't look shocked. Elena did but she always has that expression on her face,a mix of confusion and shock,I call it the Elena look.

"And you thought it was me?"She asked incredulously.

"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked and Damon smiled.

"You know when two lips pucker and they go:"He started to make kissing sounds. Stefan sped over to him but Damon moved before he got to him. I was laughing amused,

"Come on Stefan hit him!"I called out hoping for some action. Damon rolled his eyes and Elena got in between them.

"He kissed Katherine,not me. I wouldn't do that."She said."We don't have time for this guys."

"Later."Damon said and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"John must know something. There has to be a reason Katherine tried to kill him."Elena said and I sighed.

"Well that was disappointing. Worst fight ever. You people are boring me,later."I said hopping off the table and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"Elena asked."We need you."

"My boyfriend's father is dead,so I need to make sure he's doing okay. Not to mention the last time I saw him he was unconscious on the side of the road. Then I need to check on Matt and Caroline."

"Oh..yeah."Elena said obviously forgetting about that.

"I'll deal with the humans tonight, you three deal with all the vampire crap."I said and walked out the door before they could answer. I'm still furious at them but if Katherine is here we need to come together or we're all dead.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. Do you like the Damon and Ava friendship in this chapter?What do you think She'll do when he kills Jeremy?I know that some of you wanted Anna to stay alive but it didn't fit in with what I have planned,sorry. Review and tell me what you think :) xxEmily**


	2. The Return Part 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Return Part 2**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed,followed or added this story to your favourite for the wait,here it is.**

* * *

I was unsure of whether or not to go see Tyler or not. One thing I learned from my parents deaths is that every one grieves differently. Elena was denial and busied herself taking care of everyone while I was in shock than when that faded I was left with sadness,anger and confusion on how the could be gone. For the first month I would hope that they would walk through the door and this was just a nightmare. Everyone knows how Jeremy grieved drugs and sex,it was like a VH1 special. I know Tyler and he'll be acting all cool than he'll snap and the anger will come out.

I decided to check in on Tyler tonight and Caroline tomorrow and I'm sure Matt will be there too. I was in Jenna's car,I was nearly there when Jeremy called me. I pulled the car over and answered.

"Av?"I heard him ask when I didn't say anything. I'm not sure what to say to him. I mean I always knew he'd been in a dark place before but I never thought he'd go to that extreme. I can protect him from Vampires but how am I supposed to protect him from himself?

"Hey Jer-bear."I want to yell at him and tell him that he's the biggest idiot on the face of the planet,but that may be the wrong approch.

"Hi,uh can you call Elena and tell her to ease up on the patrol."He asked anger in his voice.

"Which one?"I asked with a chuckle.

"The dick."He spat.

"Oh Damon."I said casually.

"Can you tell Elena to call him off?"

"I don't know Jer."I said torn. I want to trust him. I know my brother and I don't think he wants to die.

"Ava come on. I wasn't going to die."

"What if you had become a Vampire?"I asked not wanting to picture him as a blood sucker.

"At the beginning of the year you said you wouldn't lecture me."He said and my mind went back to our little conversation at the back to school party.

"Yes,but that was when you were getting high not drinking Vampire blood and overdosing on pills."

"I just wanted to shut it off."He said quietly and I sighed.

"It wouldn't be worth it Jer. You would probably end up killing someone. I want the best for you Jer and being a vampire is not what I pictured as your life path."

"It was stupid,I know."I could tell this conversation wasn't going as he planned and he was about to end it.

"I know what it's like to loose someone. We've lost a lot and it sucks. But we have each other and we should focus on that and not the ones we've lost."

"Like who?Who do I really have?"

"You have me,Elena,Jenna,John and even if you don't like him you have Tyler too."

"That's a short list."

"But it's a list. We can count on them Jer. We have a short list but I trust every single one of them completely."I said and than I had a thought."Okay maybe not John but everyone else. Let's not forget Alaric,he's new but I think we can trust him."

"So do I."He said and then an awkward silence arrived.

"I'm not telling Damon to leave. He's there to make sure Katherine doesn't come back."I heard Jeremy groan. I don't blame him he's stuck in a house with Damon. Sucker.

"Alright,I'll see you later."

"Love you Jer."

"You too."I hung up and pocketed my phone. I saw Tyler's mom driving past my car. She must be making funeral arrangements. I started the car and continued on my way.

When I arrived at the house I saw the Fell's leaving. I guess people are making their rounds .I remember having to hold it together while everyone was there. I watched as they left and rolled my eyes when they were talking about poor young Tyler. Ugh Fell's!

I didn't bother knocking I just pushed the door open and slipped inside. The place looked the same with the exception of thousands bouquets of flowers people sending their condolences. I heard loud angry screaming with a lot of base and drumming coming from the living room. I walked in and saw Tyler pouring himself a drink. His so called music if you can call that noise music is starting to hurt my ears. I walked over and turned the volume down so low you couldn't hear it. Tyler tensed and turned around but relaxed when he saw me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too."I said taking his glass and taking a sip.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I thought you were in the hospital."He grabbed the glass and downed it in one gulp.

"Yes I was than the some Vampy drama happened and here I am. Aren't you lucky."He rolled his eyes and turned to pour himself another drink. He better not become an alcoholic. I giggled at the thought of Damon,Tyler and Alaric getting wasted at the Grill together. I'd pay to see those three idiots drunk together.

"So what is it this time?"He sighed and I looked down at my hands. I really don't want to add to his problems.

"It's no big deal."I lied this is kind of huge.

"Okay then tell me." He said his back to me as he worked on his drink.

"Really I just wanted to make sure you're okay."He turned around and looked at me with cold eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?"He asked and I realized what is grieving type was. He's gonna push everyone away and go back to the ass he used to be.

"I heard about your dad. I'm so sorry Ty."I walked towards him and pulled him into a hug. At first he just stood there stiff as a board but eventually he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"Thanks."

"Can I do anything?"

"I'm not sad."He spoke in a cold tone and let me go. He turned back around so his back was to me again.

"What do you mean?"I put my hand on his back but pulled it back when he froze.

"Do you think this will be some bonding thing. Bonding over our dead fathers. If that's what you want then just leave."

"No I just-"I started but he cut me off.

"Look my dad was a dick and I don't miss him."He spoke with no emotion in his voice.

"I know you two didn't get along-"

"That's an understatement. Look I know you miss your dad but my dad was nothing like yours."

"I know. I'm not trying to do anything okay,I just wanted to make sure you were okay. The last time I saw you was when you were past out on the side of the road. I see your fine so I'll go, sorry for disrupting you."I felt him watching me as I walked to the door.

"Ava."He said and I turned hoping he would stop being a jerk.

"Yes."I answered and he took a sip of his drink before speaking.

"Music."Was all he said and I looked at him confused."Turn it back on before you leave."My face fell but his back was turned so thankfully he didn't see. I walked over and spun the dial and the racket filled the room once again.

I was walking to my car and part of me was devastated but the another was fuming. I wanted to go back in there and ring his neck. I opened the door and slipped inside. He's a jerk but that's just his way of dealing with everything. He's an ass but he's an ass in a lot of pain even if he won't admit it. I took a few calming breaths than started the car.

I was heading down the driveway when something jumped in front of the car. I slammed down on the brakes and heard them screeching against the pavement. The car finally came to stop and I looked up to see what the hell it was. I was surprised to look into sad and apologetic eyes. Okay this boy's giving me whiplash with his mood swings. What is he PMSing?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?I asked ripping off my seat belt and getting out of the car. Anger was rising in me,the idiot could have gotten hurt.

"I needed to talk to you."He said as I walked up to him.

"Really?We just talked a few seconds ago and it didn't go so well."He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Av I'm sorry. I'm not used to this being vulnerable crap. I'm fine with comforting you but I shouldn't need it. I'm supposed to be strong or whatever. I'm the guy."I rolled my eyes.

"Ty I don't want that kind of relationship. It's 50/50 got it?"

"I'm not good with talking about my feelings."

"I've noticed." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"My dad told me-"

"I don't want someone like your dad."I blurted out and felt bad instantly. His dad just died,I'm not so good with comforting people, that's Elena's territory.

"Good."He said so lowly that I almost didn't hear him.

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head to the side and watched him waiting for an answer.

"I don't want to be like him." He explained and I sighed.

"You're not."I reassured him and he looked up at me unsure.

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am. I wouldn't have fallen in love with your dad."I said and closed my eyes when I realized what I had said.

"Well that's good,I like having you to myself."He smiled cheekily.

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah."He said and I could tell it was bothering him.

"Your dad never worried about being a jerk, did he?"

"Doubt it."

"See than you're nothing like him. You're a good guy who has the annoying tendency to be a jerk every once and a while."

"Gee thanks."He said sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Sorry but I have to do this."

"Do wha- Ow!"He yelled out as I smacked him over the head."What the hell was that for?"He asked angrily rubbing his head.

"You jumped in front of my car you idiot!You could've been killed!"I screamed and he rolled his eyes and walked back up the driveway muttering curse words. I got in my car and drove it back to my previous parking space.

Tyler wasn't in the living room when I got inside so I ran upstairs. I heard the shower running when I walked into his room. My phone buzzed and I fished it out of my pocket.

"What?"I asked and I heard a sadistic chuckle.

"You're a smart one."The familiar voice say but it wasn't who it sounded like.

"How the hell did you get my number?Do I have to call my provider and get them to block all psycho bitches from calling me or something?"I spat.

"Going to your boyfriend Tyler Lockwood's house. I can't get inside...for now"

"Oh what do you want another go,I'd love one. Come on over and we can have some fun."I said hoping she would I want to kick her manipulative little ass.

"You barely survived our first fight."She said and I laughed humorlessly.

"You came at me when I was injured. I'm all better now come over, I've got a wooden bullet with your name on it."I threatened and the line went silent.

"I want you to keep Elena and Stefan apart."She told me and I tried not to laugh.

"A little desperate aren't we?Stefan traded up and got the new model. You know they got all of those bitchy kinks out."

"Keep them apart." She repeated.

"Yeah not gonna happen. I don't like when people hurt the ones I care about. For some reason John is in that category or maybe it's just because I hate you."I paused pretending to think."That must be it. Like I said I don't take kindly to the ones I love being hurt so I see you again and you'll have a few extra holes in your body. Go burn in hell."I hung up my phone and threw it onto the bed. She is so annoying. How she got those two idiots to fall for her is beyond me. I stripped off clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Tyler was still in the shower so I grabbed his tee shirt and snuck back out before he noticed. I think I may have a slight problem. My stuff is 60 percent clothes that I've stolen from Tyler. I crawled in to bed and got under the covers. I picked up my phone and punched in *69,she was either at a payphone or isn't answering. I realized I already broke Stefan's no provoking Katherine rule. Too late to do anything about it,whats done is done.

Tyler walked into the room in his boxers and a confused expression written all over his dark features His eyes narrowed when he saw what I was wearing.

"Thief."He said accusingly.

"What?"I asked innocently.

"You're hoarding all of my clothes."He told me as joined me in bed.

"You're so dramatic,I only take the shirts."

"What happens when I have none left?" He asked and I grinned evilly.

"You'll have to walk around shirtless."I smiled at him and he smirked.

"Maybe I'll start stealing your shirts than."He countered and I rolled my eyes.

"Hit the lights."I told him and a second later the room was dark. His hands grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and he held me tightly.

"Do I want to know?"He finally asked after minutes of silence.

"Know what? ?How hot I am?"I asked and I knew he rolled his eyes.

"I'm well aware of your hotness. I mean whatever is going on that you checked out of your lovely hospital room early."I pursed my lips. I don't know if I should tell him or not. He just lost his dad and that's what he should be focusing on."Ava."He sighed when I didn't answer him.

"It's nothing."I lied hoping he would just drop it.

"If it's nothing than tell me what it is."Apparently the subject would not be dropped tonight.

"It's no big deal,you have other things to deal with."

"Ava Samantha Gilbert what is going on?"

"Hold on did you just full name me?"I asked sitting up. He followed suit and the room flooded with light as he turned the lights back on.

"I believe I did."

"Well than Tyler whatever your middle name is Lockwood you better take it back."I hate when people use my middle name,it makes me feel like a little kid.

"George, my middle name is George and I am not taking it back because I'm not completely sure what _it _is."

"Well I don't know either."I told him and shook his head.

"What the hell are we fighting about?"He asked and I couldn't remember.

"I don't know but it's serious." I said in a low voice and realized how stupid we sound.

"What's going on?"He finally asked grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together. I smiled down at our hands and Tyler looked at me like I was crazy."What?"

"It's just that I was awake a little bit after the accident and you were unconscious I was scared you would die."

"I know what you mean. I waited in the hospital as long as I could but visiting hours ended and I had to leave your room."He told me and I smiled I knew he wouldn't have left unless he had to."I thought you were going to die for good this time. It was like that first time you died. I'll never let that happen again."He brought my hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.

"Hate to break it to you but it did happen again."

"Well than no more."He said and I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. With Katherine here chances are I will die again.

"Ava what is going on?"He asked again and I sighed.

"You really want to know?"I asked and he nodded yes.

"I really want to know."He confirmed.

"Okay,fine. Damon saved me tonight. I was dying on the hospital floor and he gave me some blood. He took me back to the boarding house and gave me my dad's ring back."

"Damon Salvatore?"Tyler asked and I shot him a pointed look.

"Yes."

"Why were you on the hospital floor?" He asked confused.

"I was running from someone. I woke up and Elena was there,only it wasn't Elena."

"Katherine."He guessed already knowing he was right but hoping he was wrong.

"Yup,she is worse than I imagined. I was hurt and didn't have any weapons so it was pretty easy for her."

"So she's back, is that it?"

"Her being back means we have to work with Elena,Stefan and Damon again."I told him and he groaned."I don't like it either."

"How do we tell the difference between her and Elena?"He asked and I shrugged.

"Haven't quite figured that one out yet."I told him everything about Katherine and what happened to Jeremy. It was a long and confusing conversation with a lot of I don't knows. It was almost 3am before we fell asleep.

* * *

I felt consciousness flooding my body. It's one of those days where you don't want to wake up but you know you have to. Today was Tyler's dad's wake,it'll be a rough day for Tyler. I still need to check on Matt and Caroline. Matt might come to the wake but Caroline is still in the hospital.

"Are you awake?"I heard Tyler ask next to me. I rolled over and looked at him. He's so hard to read,he's a master at keeping his feeling bottled up.

"Yeah are you okay?"I asked and he smiled slightly.

"Av I'm fine,I told you we had different dads."

"Thank God or else this would be gross and a little illegal."I joked and he cracked a smile.

"You're just so funny."He said before rolling out of bed. I sat up and watched him open his closet and look through it."Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me?"He asked after a few minutes.

"Yup."I popped the p and he shook his head at me.

"It's creepy to watch people."

"It's not creepy if you love the person."I said matter of fact in my tone. He snorted and replied quickly.

"That's probably what stalkers say."

"Ooh I'll be your stalker."I sang exited.

"Oh God."He groaned as I got out of bed and walked up to him.

"I'll be the best stalker ever."

"I have no doubt. You'll definitely be the sexiest stalker ever." He winked at me.

"That's true."I picked up the red shirt he picked and placed it in his closet and chose a grey one for him to wear.

"Aw so my stalker is now my personal stylist?"

"You're almost a celebrity, a stylist and a stalker. Wow."I teased and threw him the shirt. Either he was telling the truth and he doesn't miss his dad or he's in deep denial. He seems fine,like this is just a regular day. I started getting ready and knew I wouldn't be able to go see Care today. I took out my phone and dialled her number.

"_Hey this is Caroline! I can't come to the phone because I have a life so leave a message and I'll get back to you."_I sighed maybe she is asleep.

"Forbes it's me. I can't come visit yet but I will be by as soon as I can. I'm trying to help Tyler with everything but I'll see you soon. I love you and feel better."I left her a message and hopefully she has her phone with her.

I was putting the finishing touches on my face when there was a knock on the door.

"Babe are you almost ready?"Tyler asked through the door.

"Five minutes."I yelled and I heard him sigh.

"You said that five minutes ago."

"The more you bug me the longer it'll take." We continued to yell through the door because opening it never occurred to us apparently.

"What are you doing in there?" He asked and I had to roll my eyes.

"Baking a cake,what do you think I'm doing."I yelled back and with one last dab of lip gloss I was ready. I walked out and Tyler stood up quickly when he saw me.

"What took so long?"He asked grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs.

"This doesn't just happen."I stopped and gestured to my entire body. Tyler rolled his eyes yet again, maybe we both have some sort of illness that makes us roll our eyes so much. We made it downstairs and the door was open with the first group of people to arrive.

"Tyler."Mrs. Lockwood called him over and I followed.

"Can you greet the guests I'm going to make sure the servers are ready."She said and was gone before Tyler could give her an answer.

We've been greeting people for an hour and this has to be the most boring day of my entire life. Tyler was still playing it cool,acting as if this was just some party that he had to attend. I keep expecting him to break down but it hasn't happened at least not yet. I don't want him to be upset but he needs to at least let his emotions out a little bit. I remember my parents wake,I was a mess,maybe he's better with death than I am.

"Thanks for coming."Tyler told a group of people and shook there hands.

"Ty." I said getting his attention

"I'm still fine."Annoyance in his voice.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"I asked him slightly impressed.

"You've been asking me that every ten minutes since we woke up. and for the millionth time I am fine."

"I was going to ask if you want anything from inside."I lied and his face showed that he knew I was lying too.

"Sure you were."

"I was, scouts honour."I held up my index and middle finger.

"You weren't a scout."

"Do you want anything or not?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"Vodka."

"Anything that won't get us arrested?"

"So is pot out?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Okay _Jeremy_ I'll be back."He better not become a crack head. I manoeuvred around people to get to the food table. I filled up two plates with food. I'm not sure what I got because I was too distracted looking at Damon and the sheriff talking. I wish I had super hearing so I could know what they're talking about. I grabbed two bottles of lemonade and made my way through the crowd.

"Ty, these people are crazy I've gotten hugged by five different people and I swear some one felt me up. I bet it was Pastor Bill, it's always the ones you least expect."I announced as I walked back outside. I saw Tyler talking to a guy. He looked a little older than us but not much. He was handsome he looked a bit like Tyler."Oh,hi."I said awkwardly realizing he just heard everything I just said.

"Hi,I'm Mason,Tyler's uncle."The man said kindly and held his hand out.

"Oh uh Ty."I said and he looked at me confused so I looked down at my full hands.

"Oh yeah."He took the stuff from me and set it on the bench nearby.

"Nice to meet you. Not the best circumstances in the world,I'm really sorry about your...brother?"I guessed he didn't say which side of the family he was on.

"Thank you." He smiled warmly, he's so nice he can't be a Lockwood, all the Lockwood's I've ever met are dick. Especially the one I'm dating.

"Mason this is my girlfriend Ava."Tyler added walking over to us.

"Oh yeah sorry Ava Gilbert."I held my hand out and he shook it gently.

"Wait a minute, Ava Gilbert?" Mason asked and laughter erupted from him. I shot Tyler a questioning look and he just shrugged."I remember there was a little girl named Ava she was a Gilbert, Tyler used to follow her around everywhere."He said and I smiled at the memories that flooded back.

"Now she follows me everywhere."Tyler said and I couldn't stop my laughter.

"I'm sure she does."Mason said obviously not believing him."I should get inside. Ava it was nice seeing you again and I have the obligation to tell you that you are way out of my nephews league."

"Hey!"Tyler protested.

"See you two later."Mason said than disappeared inside.

"Well he speaks the truth."I said turning to Tyler who quirked an eyebrow.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself sweetheart."Tyler grinned and sat on the bench.

"Did you know he was coming?"I asked sitting down on the bench with the food between us.

"No I didn't think he'd ever be back." Tyler answered truthfully.

"I think it's nice. You can get to know him."I said popping a raspberry into my mouth.

"I guess."

"Ty are you o-"

"I swear if you ask me that one more time I'll take away the chocolate covered strawberries."He threatened and I gasped in horror.

"You wouldn't."

"Ask me and find out."

"Fine."I sighed and he smirked. We sat in silence and ate. I had to keep kicking Tyler in the shin whenever he would try and steal anything with chocolate in it.

"Ow!Are you on your period or something?"He asked after getting kicked for the billionth time. I kicked him again harder than before,never ask a girl that."Ow!"

"I'm going to call Elena and see what's taking them so long."I announced and started to walk away. I stopped as I was descending the steps."Don't you dare touch my chocolate Lockwood."

I called Jeremy and apparently they're waiting for Elena to get her ass home. I walked back over and saw Tyler talking to an older looking man. I'm really worried about him. He's acting like nothing happened. He and his dad may not have seen eye to eye and his dad may have been a jerk but he was still his dad. He was more emotional when the Patriots lost to the Giants last year at the superbowl. I walked back up and saw that he didn't touch my food. Good boy.

* * *

"Ava!"A voice yelled and Elena came running over. I was currently locked into an intense glare with Tyler when he stole one of my Hershey kisses.

"What up?"I asked never breaking my glare with Tyler.

"Katherine is here."I nearly choked.

"What?" I asked looking up at her.

"She's inside with Stefan."My eyes flashed to Tyler who looked regretful.

"I thought it was Elena."He said holding his hands up in surrender and I groaned.

"It's okay I've got my gun."I pulled it out of my boot and held it up.

"Do you take that everywhere you go?"Tyler asked in disbelief.

"Yes,yes I do."

"You're getting scary."Tyler commented and I smiled my signature adorable grin.

"Thanks baby."I cooed before standing up."Lets do this."I cocked my gun.

"You realize this isn't a James Bond movie."Tyler stated and I rolled my eyes.

"You realize this isn't a James Bond Movie."I mimicked his deep voice and turned to Elena.

"Lets go."

"Okay but you can't just walk in there with a gun."

"Fine."I threw my head back in exasperation and tucked it into my boot."Stay here and don't invite anyone else in."I ordered Tyler than walked inside.

"I'm going to go check on Damon."Elena said walking over to the elder Salvatore. Really,now?She has the worst timing. I'll just go separate your vampire boyfriend from his ex-vampire girlfriend who is crazy and looks just like you. I've got nothing better to do apparently. It's not like we're at my boyfriend's father's wake or anything. Older sisters are so annoying. I spotted Jeremy so I ran over to him.

"Hey."He said as I stepped in front of him.

"Hello I love you so much."I said and his face fell.

"No."Was all he said and started to walk away.

"How do you know I was going to ask anything?"I said chasing after him.

"I've known you my entire life, I just know."

"Fine but maybe it's something you want to do."

"Like what?"He stopped and looked at me skeptically.

"Go and hang out with Tyler."I said and he laughed.

"Yeah,no."He started walking again so I followed behind him closely.

"Come on. His dad just died he needs some one to talk to and he's not talking to me. You know what it's like to lose a parent we've lost both. Just make sure he's not doing anything Tylery"

"Tylery?His name in a verb now?"

"Yes you know nothing violent or stupid."I informed him and he laughed.

"Fine but if he's a dick I'm leaving."

"Okay but if you leave tell me."

"Fine."He said and took off to find Tyler. I'm about 99.9% sure he'll end up leaving but hopefully Tyler will play nice for once. I continued my hunt for Katherine and Stefan. I saw a curly headed Elena and a frowning Stefan near the lake. Well the Stefan was the same at least. I quietly ran after them hoping they couldn't hear me. I was almost there when Katherine picked up something and stabbed Stefan than ran off before I could blink. Stefan fell to the ground and I snapped out of my shock induced daze.

"Stefan?"I yelled when I was close to him and before he could answer I was next to him."What happened?"

"Katherine...she..."

"I know that,but why?"

"Ava do you mind."He asked and I looked down at him confused."Pull it out."He groaned and I felt like an idiot.

"Sorry."I apologized and wrapped my hand around the metal stick. I counted to three in my head and yanked it out. He groaned and fell to the ground. I sat down next him Indian style on the grass waiting for him to heal."So what's new?"I asked and he groaned loudly.

* * *

Elena was taking care of Stefan and I was sent to find Damon. Sure send Ava to find the second most annoying vampire on the face of the earth,first being Katherine of course. I always get the worst jobs. I walked inside and found him with in a few seconds. He was talking to Alaric,since when are they BFF's?

"Salvatore,male Buffy."I greeted when I reached them. Damon cast me his usual smirk while Ric just smiled.

"What can I do for you,Ava?"Damon asked all gentlemanly which I rolled my eyes at.

"Stefan and Elena need you. They're out by the lake." I told him and he nodded but turned back to Ric."It's bloody out there."That seemed to catch his attention.

"Duty calls."Was all he said before disappearing. I talked to Ric for a few minutes but I saw Jeremy headed for the door. Lasted longer than I thought it would.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"I asked following him out onto the porch. He turned around but he didn't look upset.

"His uncle interrupted."Jeremy told me and I nodded. I don't care who he talks to as long as it's someone.

"You didn't mention that I put you up to it did you?"I asked and he smirked.

"It may have slipped out."He said and I internally cursed him.

"I miss you,I'm gonna sleep at home tonight." Tyler would be annoyed at me and he's so dramatic, we're opposites. I am not a little drama queen like him. I'm not.

"Whatever,I think Tyler needs a break from your craziness."

"Why did he say anything?"I asked a little mad. If he thinks this is bad just wait I'll make it much more annoying.

"He said to tell you for the millionth and 1 time that he's fine."Jeremy said and I huffed.

"Fine than,you wanna get out of here?"I asked and he nodded enthusiastically. I grabbed the keys and we walked to Jenna's car that she let me use without knowing it.

* * *

When we got home the house was quiet. I ran up to my room but as I was passing the guest room I saw it was empty. I walked in and looked around the empty room. I guess John is gone. Maybe he's scared of Katherine and bolted. It doesn't sound like something he'd do but why else would he leave.

I walked downstairs and plopped on the couch. Jeremy watched TV with me for a while before going up to bed. A few hours into my lifetime movie marathon Jenna and Elena got home.

"Are you staying?"Jenna asked hope in her voice.

"Well since John left I figure you could use one more Gilbert around."I said and Jenna looked shocked. Did he not tell anyone he was leaving?

"John left?"Jenna asked.

"Apparently."I answered with disappointment in my voice. I didn't love the guy but I liked having him around..some of the time.

"You wanted him to stay?"Elena asked quietly.

"Doesn't matter now does it."I said and turned back to the TV. I'm so sick of people leaving whether it be dying or just leaving town. I was hoping John could help me figure out why the ring effects my emotions but it seems he doesn't really care. I have no idea why him leaving is making me so upset but it is. He's one of the few family members we have and he just decides to leave without saying a goodbye. I was really counting on his help with everything but I guess I'm alone again. I still have Tyler and if I have any hunting questions there's always Ric but it's not the same. Dad taught us family is everything and I can count the family I have left on one hand. I shook myself out of my pitty party and focused on the movie.

I was getting ready to go to bed when I heard yelling from Elena's room. I started bounding up the stairs but stopped when I saw Damon at the top of the stairs.

"Damon?"I asked confused by him being here so looked at me sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."Was all he said than he was gone. Sorry for what?I heard Elena sobbing so I continued to run upstairs. I ran in the room without knocking and my heart dropped into my stomach at what I found. Elena was sobbing and rocking a lifeless Jeremy back and forth.

"No,no!"I choked out,I kept repeating it over and over in my head. Not Jeremy please let this be some nightmare. Elena's head snapped to me and looked up at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Ava...he's dead."She manged to gasp out and I fell to my knees. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and I was finding it hard to breath. Not him,not my baby brother.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but here it is. It's a little longer than the usual chapter so I hope that makes up for it. Let me know what you guys think and review!xx Emily**


	3. Brave New World Part 1

**Chapter 3**

**Brave New World Part 1**

* * *

I felt like the whole world was still,like everything was frozen. I watched as Elena cradled Jeremy not wanting to believe he was gone. He can't be. Not Jeremy,not the little brother who can annoy the hell out of me,not the one I'd die for in a second. I froze when I saw something on his finger. My heart started to pound. It felt like the rest of my life was riding on what would happen in the next few seconds. I pushed everything back and crawled over to Jeremy and Elena. I looked down at him,he looked peaceful. I have to focus,I touched his hand and shuddered at how cold it was. I flattened his hand out and looked at his hand. Relief filled me when I saw it. John's ring was placed on Jeremy's ring finger and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in.

"He'll be okay."I said more to myself than Elena.

"Ava he's dead."She sobbed and I rolled my eyes. After everything that has happened did she really not have any room in her pretty little head for hope.

"Look at his hand."I told her and she did.

"Is that-"She trailed off not wanting to say it in case it wasn't true.

"John must have given him his ring before he left."I said and Elena cried harder. I tried not to be irritated by her. I mean what did she think would happen if she starts inviting every single vampire she meets inside.

"How long until he comes back?"She asked finally pulling herself together.

"It usually takes Ric and I a few hours."I told her and she nodded. I watched as she grabbed her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Stefan."She told me before holding the phone to her ear. Great just what we need another Vampire. A thought hit me,with Stefan here Damon would be alone. I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jeremy's forehead than stood up.

"Where are you going?"Elena asked after hanging up the phone.

"I'll be back later."I said and walked to the door on shaky legs.

"What you can't leave,where are you going?"

"I said I'll b back,I have to do something."I left before she could object. I'm not sure what her feelings are on Damon at this point and the last thing I need is an Elena lecture. I grabbed the keys out of the key bowl on the table by the door. I heard Elena talking upstairs,Stefan must be here. I opened the door and locked it behind me before running off into the garage. I pushed the garage door up and the motion censers turned the lights on. I walked over to the shelves my dad put up. I've been storing my stuff in here,I don't want Jenna to find a gun or crossbow in my room,that would take some serious explaining. I pulled out my bag from behind some boxes and my crossbow of the wall. When I reached the car I tossed everything into the trunk than got in the drivers seat. My phone buzzed and I took it out to look at it but pressed ignore when I saw it was Elena. It buzzed a few seconds later this time it was Stefan. I turned my phone off and tossed it in the back seat before starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

I couldn't feel anything. It was like I was a robot or something. The only thing I could think about was something I should have done months ago. I'm going to rip his heart from his chest,it's the only way everyone can be safe. Than after that I'm gonna go and do the same to Katherine. I'm done with sitting back and watching people die. I don't want to cover up any more deaths. Tonight made me realize that the next one I cover up could be Jeremy or Caroline,Tyler,Matt,Jenna the list goes on and on.

I parked the car at the end of the street. He'd be able to hear it if I drove up to the house. I loaded up. I put stakes in my boots and tucked my gun into my pants. I keep water balloons filled with water and vervein,it may look silly but it works. I'll have to carry these along with my crossbow. I didn't see anyone yet,he might be inside already.

I closed the trunk and started walking towards the boarding house. I'm assuming that he knows I'm coming after him. I told him if he killed one more person that I would,not to mention that it was Jeremy. I just want this to be over quickly because Katherine is gonna be tricky since I have no idea where she is. I heard the grass crunch under my feet as I walked up to the house. I know it's probably not the best idea to sneak up on a vampire who is no doubt drunk seeing as it is Damon but he's left me no choice.

I looked down at my hand and made sure that my ring was on my finger securely before I pushed the front door open carefully. I couldn't hear anything but my instincts were telling me to be on guard and get ready for a hell of a fight. I reached back and felt the outline of my gun and did a checklist in my head. Ring?Check?Gun?Check. Extra bullets?Double Check Vervein water balloon?Check,Crossbow?Check. I slipped my hand into my pocket and felt the massive amount of vervein soaked wooden bullets,I'd rather be over prepared than under.

I quietly stepped inside and closed the door tightly behind me luckily it made no noise. I crept towards the living room and looked inside for the reason I was here. I saw Damon sitting on the couch staring into the bright orange flames that were burning in the fire place. I also noticed a glass of ...well my guess is Bourbon or Scotch in his hand. I was about to take aim at him with the crossbow when I was roughly shoved into the bookcase and a cold hand gripped tightly around my neck. Books showered down on me but I didn't care I was to busy glaring up into the ice blue eyes of the man who not even an hour ago murdered my brother.

"I figured I'd see you again tonight."Damon slurred out,his breath could stop an elephant. He didn't tighten the pressure on my neck he was just holding me up against the book case.

"Well you figured right."I growled at him and he looked at me with an emotion I thought I'd never see him have,sadness.

"I said I was sorry."He defended like it would fix everything.

"Oh that's great you're sorry well that changes everything than."I said sarcastically never breaking eye contact with him. He was looking at me like it was a normal conversation but I could see a hint of sadness in his eyes."You killed my brother."I stated and he nodded slowly.

"And I am sorry."He said and I almost believed him.

"No you're not."I scoffed and he looked at me expectantly.

"And why not?"He asked curiously.

"Because you kill anyone you want and you never have any remorse."

"True."He agreed.

"The only reason you regret this one is because Elena hates you now. You killed one of the only family she has left. You regret that she hates you, not that you killed Jer."I explained and he shrugged.

"You make a valid argument."He said and I felt anger rising in me more as every second ticked by. He was acting like this was just a run of the mill night for him.

"I'm sick of talking to you."I spat and kneed him in the groin. He groaned but I knew that would only hurt him for a second. I ran toward the door looking for my bag. I saw it laying on the ground with it's contents scattered across the floor. The only thing I have on me is my gun and bullets.

I noticed a water balloon hidden under the couch so I dived for it. When I hit the floor I looked over and saw that Damon was gone. I grabbed the balloon and fisted my hand making sure not to break it but enough if he threw me across the room I wouldn't drop it.

I felt warm breath on the back of my neck and I froze. I spun around with out a thought and smashed the balloon against the half amused,half annoyed face of Damon Salvatore. He fell to the ground and screamed as his flesh burned.

"I hope it hurts as bad as it sounds you ass."I yelled over his screams. I took out my gun and clocked it.

"It does don't worry."He said breathlessly a second after the screaming stopped.

"Well this will hurt too."I announced then pulled the trigger. I watched as the bullet clipped his shoulder and a second later the room was filled with screams again.

"I'm...sorry."He grunted as he tried to remove the wood from his shoulder.

"Haven't we been through this already?"I asked a bit surprised that he was apologizing again.

"I am sorry that I killed Jeremy. Not just because of Elena,he was on of your last family members too."

"I knew someone I loved would die when I found out Elena was dating a vampire."I said casually,he looked at me in confusion."What?"

"You and Jeremy were pretty close,I figured you'd be more upset."

"I'm not much of a crier I'd rather use the emotion as fuel."I said and shot him in the centre of his chest."And it doesn't matter."I said but I doubt he heard me seeing as he was working on getting the wood away from his heart. I shot him in the centre of his chest less than a centimetre closer he'd be dead. I saw him toss the bullet across the room angrily.

"Why doesn't it matter?"He asked with an edge to his voice.

"John gave Jeremy his ring."I told him and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning."So you see Jeremy is still alive but Elena still hates you for killing our brother."I smirked when face turned indifferent trying to cover up his emotions.

"So if he's alive why are you here?"He asked and in a flash I was pushed to the ground my back against the floor and Damon hovering over my with his hand wrapped around my neck again.

"You still killed him."I said hatred dripping in my voice. I kicked his leg with everything I had and he looked caught of guard. I flipped us so I was straddling his waist and made sure to grab my gun because it fell when he tackled me. He was about to flip us back but I pressed the gun to the left side of his chest right on his heart.

"You move and I pull the trigger. I always wondered if you had a heart and I'd love to find out so by all means try to move."I said all traces of humour gone my voice was cold,I didn't even recognize my own voice. I trailed the gun down to his stomach and shot three bullets into his core. His head shot back and screams erupted from him. My hand ran down my leg and went up my pant leg. I traced the outline of the stake with my finger before grabbing it and pulling it toward myself. I tossed it between my hands as I watched his scream. Part of me was worried that I was becoming like him. I like seeing him scream,is it horrible to enjoy this?I'm human bet the more I'm pulled into this world the further my humanity slips away. I could never do this to another human but is it really any different to do it to a vampire,they were human once too.

Damon had stopped screaming and was now panting heavily .My mind went back to the moment I saw Jeremy laying on the floor his body limp with no sign of life. I shook my head of any doubt he had no problem killing Jeremy,killing Tanner or Ric or even me,so why should I care either. I grasped the stake in both hands and raised it into the air ready to strike down and end his miserable existence,to end the fear that he'd kill the people I love.

"Ava wait."He said but ignored him and started to slam it to his chest."I KNOW WHY YOUR RING EFFECTS YOU!"He yelled quickly and I froze. The tip pf the stake was just about to make contact with his skin.

"What?"I asked quietly not looking at him. My mind was reeling,can I really trust him?No,he's just trying to save his ass. I don't get why he hasn't tried to get away maybe this was his plan all along. Let me think I was almost free of him than bring to light a reason I might need him around. With John gone,he's the only one who really knows this stuff. I mean Stefan does but I doubt he'd tell me.

"I knew Emmett Fell and I know why your ring makes you feel so angry."He said and I clamped my eyes shut and let out a shaky breath.

"The journals."I tried to reason more with myself than him.

"His Journals have been with the Fell's,there's nothing in them about him being a Gilbert or a ring of any kind. As far as the Fell's know he's just another ancestor."

"Dammit."I whispered realizing if I want to figure this out I would need him. I tossed the stake to the floor and rolled off of him. His hands went to his stomach and he started fishing out the bullets.

"A little help here princess."Damon said his voice laced with annoyance. I looked over and saw his chest and hands covered in blood and two of the bullets on the floor next to him.

"You killed my brother,you're lucky I don't torture your ass."I scoffed and pushed myself off the floor. I looked around the room and saw some of my equipment scattered across the floor and the floor was littered with books and the floor stained with blood,you could definitely tell there was a struggle.

I walked over to the bar and poured myself a scotch on the rocks and chugged it. The liquid burned as it rushed down my throat. I looked over and saw Damon pulling out the last bullet than running over to pour himself a drink as well. I refreshed my drink then walked over to the couch and threw myself onto the leather covered cushions. Damon walked over and sat in the nearby chair than took a sip of his drink.

"Tell me everything."I ordered after a few seconds of silence.

"Alright well it has more to do with Emily Bennett than Emmett."He told me and my face twisted into a look of confusion. What the hell does Bonnie's ancestor have to do with this?I know she made the rings but why would this have more to do with her than Emmett?

"What the hell does she have to do with my ancestor?"I blurted out impatiently. It's been a long day and the little patience I do have is running thin. Damon chuckled lowly than his face turned serious.

"She has everything to do with it."He said before taking another sip of his drink.

"I want to know everything and you can't tell me if you're smashed."

"Trust me sweetheart I can hold my liquor." He said humour in his tone. This is a little weird not even five minutes ago we were trying to kill each other and now we're sitting around the fire telling stories. This stuff only ever happens to me.

"Well by now I'm sure you've got scotch running through your veins."I said and he smirked at me."Continue."I demanded and smiled tightly.

"Alright Miss. Bossy-pants."He said with an eye roll."It was when I was still human,it was late April,1864 I believe. Katherine had brought me to Emily's house."

"Why?"I asked confused. Wouldn't she try to keep her plans secret from them,not that we know what her plans are nearly two decades later anyway.

"Emily was working on some spell for her. Not important."He told me and I shrugged. I doubt it's the first time he's deemed something unimportant that probably was but he just likes to keep his little secrets to himself.

"Whatever."I said dismissively.

"We were walking down up to her door when Emmett Gilbert opened the door. He was attempting to get dressed as he opened the door and hadn't realized we were at the door when he opened it. To say he was surprised to see us was an understatement."Damon looked like he was remembering that very moment. He obviously thought it was funny because he was laughing.

"What?"I asked impatiently.

"It's just Emmett was a Fell supposedly. Even back than the families were all arrogant a-"

"Are you a Fell than?Because you seem to share that trait."I interrupted and he smiled at me amused by our usual banter.

"Anyway,Emily and Emmett had been seeing each other privately."He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"I get it thank you."I said and a smirk took over his features."You want to hurry this up I've got things to do."I said wanting him to hurry up and get to the damn point. Why is it everyone thinks I have all this time to waist. Elena,Stefan him they think they're the only ones that are busy. My best friend is in the hospital and my boyfriend may or may not be in denial. I'm not sure if he's in denial or is fine and just glad his dad is gone. Either one is gonna be difficult for him.

"Emily was cheating on her husband with Emmett. It was back in the 1800's,a different time. Races weren't meant to mix,so it was important that it stayed a secret."

"Let me guess,another reason Emily worked for Katherine?"I asked. I always wondered why she would put up with her.

"Part of Katherine's leverage yes."Damon answered."Emmett left quickly after Katherine reassured him that his secret was safe. We went inside and they talked about the spell Emily was working on. We were interrupted by Jonathan. Emily told us to wait in the kitchen while she talked with him. Even I could hear them. He asked her if there was a way to save his family and she quickly told him of a spell. She would need something that would always be on them."

"So he made the rings?"I asked and he nodded."But why was Emmett's different?"

"Well Emily put a more personal touch to his ring."He answered but left me more confused than before.

"Elaborate please."

"It protects him from pretty much anything not just the supernatural and she used some of his blood on the spell for his ring. The ring is bound to him,meaning that-"

"That anyone who wears it is bound to him as well."I finished for him hoping I was wrong.

"Exactly. Everything you feel when you're around vampires and anyone else Emmett may have a connection to is the way he feels."

"How did Johnathan Gilbert die?"I asked a question I've been wondering for weeks.

"Why?"He asked curiously.

"Remember when I told you the ring was effecting my emotions when you drove me home?"

"Yes."

"I told you about a fight I had with Elena."

"Ava I have more important things to do than get caught up in teenage drama."

"Yeah like listening to conversations than remembering them two decades later." I countered and he shrugged."Elena was defending Stefan and I told her that Stefan killed my Father."I reminded him and understanding washed over his face."What?"I asked when it was obvious he wasn't going to tell me what it meant.

"It's late you should get-"

"I'll torture it out of you if I have to."I blurted out and he sighed deeply.

"God you Gilbert's are annoying!"He complained."Fine,Stefan killed Jonathan,goodnight."He said before running up the stairs to go to bed I'm guessing.

I'm even more confused now than ever. Emmett is influencing everything I feel and my dad always said I was ruled by my emotions. I do whatever feels right and it's always worked for me. The only problem is that what I'm feeling,these emotions,they aren't mine. This explains why I can't be around Stefan and why I feel all this anger and betrayal. I can't take my ring off because if I do than Katherine can kill me easily. I need to figure out how to tell the difference between how I feel and how Emmett feels. I sound like I have a split personality or something. I'm going all Norman Bates!

* * *

**Sorry this took so long but my computer died so I had to get a new one. I wrote a one shot for Ava and Tyler during Grayson's and Miranda's wake. It's in my story: Tava Drabbles so I'd love it if you would check it out. Let me know how you felt about Damon in this Chapter,I feel like he's out of character. I love hearing from you guys so review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think is going to happen next chapter. xxEmily**


	4. Brave New World Part 2

**Chapter 4**

**Brave New World Part 2**

* * *

I left my stuff at the boarding house,except for my gun. I walked down the street to where I left the car. I was trying to figure out a plan for this. How do I separate my emotions from my ancestors. I never thought I'd ever say that,or think it. Sometime I think my life is just ridiculous. My brother,friend and I have rings that bring us back to life. This is not what I had planned for my junior year.

I finally reached the car and pulled the keys out of my pocket. I unlocked my door and was about to open it but I felt weird. It felt like someone was watching me. I looked into the window of the door but I didn't see anything. I was being paranoid. It's probably Damon trying to scare me or something. I was surprised that he didn't really retaliate after the fight,I shot him five times.

"Hello?"I asked turning around but was answered with the sound of crickets and the wind. It was creepy the street was deserted. The boarding house is a few minutes out from town so it's pretty secluded. It's not far from Tyler's all the older huge ass houses are out here,privacy I guess. I shook off the feeling and turned back to the car. I opened the door when I heard something.

"Hello?"I asked louder this time but I got the same answer as before."Damon this isn't funny."This is the point in the horror movie when you scream at the idiot girl to get in her car and drive away,but not this idiot girl.

I reached in the car and grabbed my phone. I pushed the car door shut and looked in the direction the noise came from. I'm not sure what it was but in this town you never know. I turned my phone back on for some light but it didn't help very much.I walked towards the woods. I know this is probably the dumbest things I've ever done and trust me I have done many stupid things in my life. I stepped off the road and into the trees. If I thought it was creepy out there well I'm not sure what to call this. It seemed normal except for the fact that it was completely quiet. Not a sound,the crickets I heard earlier were silent. It wasn't like a peaceful quiet either it was eerie.

"Is someone here?"I yelled and a few birds flew from the trees but nothing else happened. I hate nature,Tyler keeps trying to talk me into going camping but that's never going to happen. There are bugs and animals and besides there's no cell phone reception.

"You shouldn't wander in the woods you know."I spun around at the deep voice. A man walked out from behind a large oak tree.

"Yeah well you should stalk people you know."I countered and he chuckled. This guy gave me chills and not in the good way. He makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up and every instinct is telling me to get the hell away from him.

"It's dangerous out here."He said and looked at me like he was hungry. Oh God not another vampire. What do we have sign inviting all supernatural creatures to come and try to eat us.

"I can handle myself."I said confidently and he rose an eyebrow in interest.

"Do live around here?"He asked walking closer to me but for every step he took forward I took one back.

"No I just come out here in the middle of the night for a moon light stroll."I deadpanned and he looked confused on whether or not I was serious."Who are you?"I asked bluntly.

"Who are you?"He asked back,I hate it when people answer questions with another question.

"I asked you first."

"My name is Drew."He answered and he shot me a toothy smile."Now it's your turn."

"Ava."

"That's a pretty name. Which one of these mansions is yours?"He asked in a business tone. What is he some serial killer?

"None of them I live closer in town."I told him not sure why I told him that.

"Why are you out here than?"Jeez what is it with people. Why do they try to talk to you before they attempt to kill you.

"I was visiting a...friend."I said friend with a scowl. I don't think of Damon as a friend but what was I supposed to say I'm here because I just tried to kill the most annoying man on the planet.

"Ah,I bet you have lots of friends."He said curiously,this keeps getting weirder and weirder.

"I guess."

"Seeing as the Gilbert's are a respected family I'd guess so. It also helps that you're a pretty cheerleader and dating the handsome wide receiver on the football team. Tyler Lockwood right?"

"Who the hell are you?"I asked angrily.

"A friend of Katherine's."

"Funny I didn't think she had any friends seeing as she's a psychotic bitch and all.."

"You aren't as invincible as you think."He growled not liking the way I spoke about Katherine. I'm guessing he's either a human compelled or an idiot vampire who fell for her.

"Really why not come over here and test that out?"I said grabbing my gun from my boot. I wander if what Damon said was true about my ring saving me from pretty much everything. Well I guess we're about o find out.

"Gladly."I went to shoot but the gun was taken from me. The man hadn't moved but he had his hands up and the gun floated towards him.

"You're a witch?"I asked hiding my fear. I've never met a witch who had wanted to kill me before. I knew they had some real power and you should steer clear of the crazy ass ones.

"Warlock."He corrected. I nodded then ran further into the woods with as much speed as possible. How do I always get myself into these situations?I was trying to figure out where to go. The Fell's house is on the other side of the forest and I can't run back to the boarding house. He might expect that and if Damon saves me I'll never live it down. Tyler's house is pretty close but what am I supposed to do when I get there?He doesn't have to be invited in. I decided to run into town. The Grill is still open so it's probably pretty busy. It's probably fifteen minutes away at this point.

What the hell am I doing?I asked myself and stopped. Since when do I run away from anything?I realized it wasn't me wanting to run it was Emmett's emotions clouding my judgement. Why the hell is he so scared? It's not like he can die again.

I stopped and pulled out my phone and quickly dialled Stefan's number. I chose to ignore the burning hatred in the pit of my stomach.

"Ava,where are you?"He asked worried. Is that all he and Elena do is worry."You didn't go after Damon did you?"

"Calm down he's still around to annoy you for all eternity,but Stefan?"

"What is it?"He asked. I looked up and saw Drew walking over to me. I knew if I asked Stefan would come and help. The only problem is he could get hurt so it wasn't fair to ask him to risk his life for me.

"Is Jeremy and Elena okay?"I asked and started running away from the man.

"They're fine,Ava what's going on?"He asked probably hearing my breath speeding up.

"Nothing,I gotta go, see ya."I said and ended the call and put the phone in my back pocket. I realized I was slowing down. I really have to stop skipping gym. I was about to jump over a log when something shot out from the ground and tripped me. I looked down and saw tree roots wrapping themselves around my legs and up my entire body until I couldn't move. Damn witches!

I heard Drew walking over and I was looking for a way out. First I'd have to get out of the root than find my way back to my car.

"You're a fast little thing."He commented breathlessly."Now be quiet and this will be painless.

"Why does Katherine want me bad so bad?"This is the second time in two days that she's tried to kill me. Well he'll be killing me but she's behind it.

"Hunters are a pain."He explained.

"I'm not a hunter."I said like it was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

"Did I not watch you take down a 169 vampire in his own house?"He is a stalker.

"That doesn't make me a hunter,it just means that he pissed me off."

"Well Katherine wants you out of the way."He said then walked over and kneeled next to me.

"Why?"I growled. Why does she want me gone?She doesn't know anything about me.

"Isobel warned her about you. The younger protective sister ready to die for the ones she loves or for doing what is right. She said you're a Gilbert through and through and that is a liability."Part of me wondered why the hell Isobel told her that,I never fought her unfortunately Damon killed me before I got a chance."Better safe than sorry."He shrugged and started scanning over my body.

"What the hell are you doing?"I asked alarmed.

"Relax,I'm looking for something."He chuckled and his eyes zeroed in on my ring.

"What are you doing?"I asked hoping he wasn't doing what I already knew he was going to do.

"I'm a witch honey,I know all about your ring."I watched as he slipped it off my finger and pocketed it. Crap!I guess I might actually die this time. He got up and walked over to another tree and pulled a book from his pocket. That made me think of what I had just put in my pocket.

I made a fist with my hand and realized that I could move my hands a little. I quickly reached my hand down and shifted around making the roots tighten.

"The more you struggle the tighter it'll be."He sang while flipping through the pages of an old book. I glared up at him but quickly returned to my sad attempt of escape. My finger barely reached the hem of my pocket. I slouched down trying to get a better angle. The had to bite down on my lip when the roots tightened. They broke through my skin and blood was falling to the ground.

My finger ran across the cool smooth side of my phone. I ignored the pain from the roots and reached further down and wiggled the phone around. I wasn't getting anywhere so I removed my hand and let out a scream of frustration.

"No one can hear you."Drew taunted without looking up from his book. He's making me want to survive this just so I can kick the crap out of him. I need to think of a new tactic. I stretched both of my hands down my pocket to the bottom. I leaned forward and continued to bit down on my lip drawing blood from there as well. I felt the bulged of my phone in my pocket and pushed up from the bottom of my pocket. If I can push it up it'll fall out.

I had been at this for God knows how long. I was so close,just a bit more and..I felt the phone drop from my pocket onto the ground. I felt around the once dry ground for my phone. The dirt was now soaked in blood. I felt the rectangular shape of my phone and grabbed it. I skimmed my fingers along the edges for the power button. I pressed down and luckily the dirt muffled the sound. I had no idea if I was hitting the right buttons,it was a touch screen so for all I know I was playing Angry Birds.

I think I heard the line ringing but I'm not sure. I don't even know who I called. The last thing I want is Matt to walk through the clearing,that would actually be kind of funny.

"Alright Gilbert lets do this."Drew said walking over with a knife and two small wooden bowls. What the hell is this?

"Why the hell do we have to do this in the woods,I'd prefer my last sight to be a beach or Brad Pitt. No offence."I said and he rolled his eyes.

"God you're annoying."He complained.

"I'm sorry how would you like me to act when you're about to kill me?"I asked and looked around and noticed the a church in the distance."Really?Fell's Church,what are you going to bury me in the tomb?"

"This is easier in silence."He said before tying a rag around my mouth and shoving it in my mouth silencing me. I winced as he sliced into my wrists with his knife. He placed a bowl under each and my blood flowed into them slowly. He was going to drain me. Why? There are easier and less time consuming ways to kill a person.

"I need blood for some other spells."Drew said when he saw my confused expression. I just sat there becoming weaker and weaker. What could I do?There is no way out of the roots and even if I could find a way I have no idea where we are. My eyelids where getting heavy and my head was becoming foggy.

"Say hi to your parents for me. Making their car go off the bridge was difficult."He said and my eyes widened. He killed my parents?Katherine killed them. Why?I don't understand what she wants with them. I felt warm tears slowly running down my cheeks. I won't be able to help Elena. I'll never see Jeremy,Caroline or Ty again. My mind went to Tyler. I want to fight but I have no strength in my body. My veins are burning and I can barley keep my eyes open.

I saw Drew start to pack everything up. I always hoped my demise would be epic,this totally sucks. I finally allowed myself to shut my eyes. I only planned to keep them shut for a second but I was so tired. I heard faint screaming but before I had a chance to open my eyes, I was taken by the darkness.

* * *

**I thought I'd make up for not updating so much with two new chapters. What do you think will happen?Review and let me know if you liked it.**


	5. Brave New World Part 3

**Chapter 5**

**Brave New World Part 3**

**Here is Chapter five,sorry it's so long. Thanks to all of my reviewers, followers and anyone who favourited this story. There is one review I didn't quite understand. It was from a guest reviewer. It was the last one I got. So please review again and let me know:)Happy Reading.**

* * *

I opened my eyes weakly and everything was blurry. I tiredly looked into familiar blue eyes,Damon had his wrist pressed to my mouth and I could feel his warm blood trickling down my neck. Everything was soundless and it seemed like it was in slow motion. My body felt so heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep. I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer so I let them fall and once again was in darkness that had this depth. It felt like I was falling into nothingness.

I was roughly shaken awake,I looked at Damon confused. He was tilting my head back and forcing his blood down my throat. The warm crimson liquid ran down my dry throat. I shut my eyes craving sleep. I feel like I could sleep for life times and it would never be enough. Tears escaped my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I felt so cold,like I was freezing from the inside out. I blinked open my eyes and saw Damon yelling at me,I couldn't hear him. I focused completely on his lips trying to read them. Damon looked over somewhere and I followed his gaze and saw Stefan and Elena running over. I am so lost,what are they doing here?What is Damon doing here?Where did Drew go?

Elena's hand covered her mouth and tears were streaming down her cheeks. Here I was nearly lifeless with Damon trying to force blood down my throat. Elena was looking at me completely terrified. That made more tears fall from my eyes. Stefan was talking to Damon but I still couldn't hear anything.

Damon looked down at me while Stefan searched for something. Soon Elena joined in on the search. My eyes snapped back to Damon and he was yelling at me again. I used what little energy I had to attempt to hear him. I snapped my eyes shut and concentrated on trying to hear. I had to fight off the strong need to let go and drift into that depth again. I heard yelling and I opened my eyes.

"Hurry up Stefan!"Damon yelled at his brother still trying to get me to drink but his wound was beginning to heal so he removed it and bit himself again.

"We can't find it."Stefan answered.

"Check the witches pockets."Damon ordered. My eyes scoured the clearing and I saw Drew laying on the ground and it looked like someone ripped out his throat. I was shaken and looked back at Damon. He shoved his wrist to my lips."Drink Ava!"He commanded and something in me snapped. I opened my mouth and he pushed it in and I began gulping down his blood."That's it."Damon encouraged breathlessly.

With each drop of blood I felt stronger. After a few seconds I reached up and held onto his wrist and leaning into him. He wrapped an arm around me supporting me as if I weighed the same as a feather.

"I got it!"Elena yelled.

"She's drinking she'll be fine."Damon said but Stefan grabbed the ring and ran over. He pushed it onto my finger and pulled me to him.

"She's had enough Damon."Stefan said protectively,He picked me up bridal style and I rested my head against his chest. Are they really fighting over this. They should stick to fighting over Elena I have a boyfriend.

"Tyler."I mumbled. I want Tyler,Drew knew about him too. I need to see if he's okay and I just want him to tell me everything will be okay.

"What Ava?"Elena asked softly from beside me. I looked up into her warm brown eyes.

"Ty."I said and I heard Damon scoff but Stefan told him to shut up.

"I'll take you there. I'll be back in a few minutes."Stefan told them and soon everything was blurry. Stefan was running and my eyes couldn't even see one thing,he was going too fast. It was all a blur of colours and a clutter of noises. I still felt weak,shouldn't the blood make me energized?I hate feeling weak,this is way to vulnerable for my liking.

Before I could ask to be put down we were in front of Tyler's house. Stefan did his vampire jump into Tyler's room. I guess if he knocked with me in the position it would take some explaining. I started to climb out of Stefan's grip and he helped me over to the bed.

"Why isn't the blood working right?"I asked annoyed.

"Damon said when he showed up the witch was putting some spell on you. It should wear off but we'll ask Bonnie just in case."Stefan reassured me. I felt anger rising in me but I just pushed it down."I'll go get Ty-"

"I'm sorry Stefan."I interrupted and he looked surprised. I doubt he was surprised by the interruption I do it all the time.

"For what?"

"Lately I've been acting different towards you. I didn't mean it."I held up my hand with my ring."It's because of this."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Emmett Fell's. Well he was really a Gilbert but anyway,Emily used his blood in the spell so His spirit is bound to the ring. I feel everything he does and I felt a lot of anger and betrayal but it was him because of what happened to his Father."I explained in one breath and when I finished Stefan's eyes were filled with understanding and guilt.

"I regret what I did."He said and I smiled.

"I know."He was about to say something but was interrupted when Tyler walked into the room. He looked angry but his face changed when he saw us. His face was happy when he saw me but confused when he saw Stefan. He shut the door tightly behind him .He turned around and walked over to us. He was about to ask something when he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?"I asked worried.

"You're covered in blood."He said kneeling in front of me."What happened."He asked cupping my cheek. I leaned forward and buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. His sent flooded my senses and all the anxiety and fear about what happened disappeared. He ran a hand through my hair. I felt him press a kiss to my hair and used his other hand to rub circles into my back.

"I'll see you guys later."Stefan said then was gone before I could blink. We stayed like this for a while until there was a knock on the door. I lifted my head and looked at the door. Tyler walked over and opened the door enough that the other person could see him but nothing else.

"Hey."Tyler greeted.

"Are you okay?Downstairs you kind of freaked out."I heard the voice ask. It was a man's voice,I'm guessing Mason. What happened downstairs?

"I'm fine."He answered in a tone that said he didn't want to talk about it. I stood up and unzipped my blood soaked hoodie and pulled off the once white tank top I had on underneath. I must have lost almost all of my blood. My clothes were dripping with it and I remember the ground being soaked in it too.

"Are you sure?"Mason asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah,I'm just tired."He lied. I'm pretty sure he won't be sleeping tonight. When stuff like this happens he never sleeps,not that I blame him.

"Alright see you in the morning."

"See you than."Tyler said before closing the door. He walked over to his closet and grabbed a shirt. I unzipped my jeans and struggled to pull the wet fabric from my damp skin. It's like when you go take off your bathing suit after a swim. Tyler pushed me onto the bed than grabbed the legs and pulled. They slid down my legs and he tossed them to the ground. I put the shirt on as he threw my clothes in his clothes hamper.

"Care to tell me what the hell happened?"He asked walking back in from the bathroom.

"What happened downstairs?"He looked at me annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure whatever happened to you is a bit more serious than my family drama."

"I'm tired."I whined not wanting to go through it right know,I just want to sleep. Tyler looked at me pointedly.

"What the hell happened?"He asked and I sighed deeply knowing I wasn't going to sleep until I told him everything.

"Fine."I huffed crawling under the covers."It's a long story though."I warned him and he shot me an exasperated look.

"Just tell me!"He yelled getting annoyed.

"Alright,jeez are you on your period or something?"I asked and got a glare in response. He's grumpy tonight. Why I wanted to be here right know was a mystery to me.

"Well?"His voice held no patience.

"It started after I get home. I was watching movies,I was about to go upstairs when I heard Elena yelling."

"What was it?"

"Long story short Damon killed Jeremy."I said and I swear Tyler started shaking. I didn't think he liked Jeremy that much."It's alright though John gave him his ring."I explained everything to him and he was getting angrier by the minute. His temper is getting worse.

"Who killed that witch?He asked and I realized I didn't know. I didn't know what happened at all. How Damon got there,how Elena and Stefan knew where I was.

"I'm not sure but my guess is Damon."He was there before Elena and Stefan so with everything that I know he seems like the only possibility. "What happened downstairs?"I asked curiously.

"Lets go to sleep."He suggested trying to change the subject. As much as I wanted to sleep it'll have to wait.

"You made me tell you everything,so spill."I ordered.

"I just flipped out at my mom."He said I could hear a hint of regret in his voice.

"Why?What happened?"I asked and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Honestly. I have no idea. I just lost it. I'm an angry guy so-"

"Oh no you don't. That's a cop out,why did you do it?"I cut him off. I know him and he has a tendency to flip out but there's always a reason. Whether it makes sense to me or not.

"I kept saying that I hated him."He whispered after a few minutes of silence. I knew he was talking about his dad."She tried to tell me I didn't but I just got angrier."He went on and I sighed.

"You and your dad had a complicated relationship. It's okay that you don't know how to feel. Even when my parents died I was mad."I admitted.

"At who?"

"Everyone. Mom and Dad for leaving the house that night. Elena for calling them,I thought if she hadn't called them,they'd still be here. I was angry that it was just a fluke. That if they had been a few seconds later they might still be here,but know I know that's not true."I said sadly.

"Is it possible the guy was lying and it really was an accident?"He asked.

"Maybe but in this town there are no accidents."I said in a distant voice. I was thinking of everything that's happened. There were no accidents,maybe my parents deaths weren't a fluke or maybe its just another one of Katherine Pierce's legendary mind games."When did our lives get so depressing?"I asked with a chuckle that soon evolved to a laughing attack.

"And you find this funny because?"Tyler asked laughing lightly.

"It's not but I'm not gonna cry about it."I knew that nothing about tonight was funny. It was strange to think a few minutes ago I was so sure I was dying and know I'm laughing my ass of. Tyler grabbed a pillow and smacked me over the head.

"Hey!"I protested but he didn't look regretful.

"Oops."He said no regret in his voice. I rolled my eyes at him,he can be so annoying sometimes. I looked down at my hands sadly.

"What's wrong?"Tyler asked breaking the comfortable silence. I looked up and met his coffee coloured eyes which were flooded with concern.

"I just don't get what Katherine wants. Why even come here?Why does she care about Elena?Or if she did,why kill my parents?They never did anything to her. Neither have I,why come after me... twice?"I asked knowing he didn't have the answers but I needed to get the questions out.

"I don't know. I don't think we'll ever understand her reasoning,so why waste time trying?"

"I just-I hate her."I said wiping the tears that fell furiously.

"Everything is gonna be alright,I promise."He said confidently. I looked up and saw his face looked deadly serious."She won't be here long."He promised but as much as I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. We both knew this was gonna be harder to deal with than anything we've faced so far. Tonight proved that. This is just the beginning of her plans.

* * *

I woke up the next morning completely drained of energy. I felt Tyler's arm draped across my waist. The mood last night was a mixture of fear of what was to come,and anger of what already has. The feeling in the room was bleak to say the least. I carefully pushed Tyler's arm off and sat up. Tyler stirred slightly but he didn't wake. I swung my legs over the side and pushed myself up. I glanced at the clock which read 6'O clock am. We should head over to the school in a few hours. I promised Elena that Tyler and I would help set up for the carnival tonight.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I stripped off my clothes and gazed down at my wrists. Everything was completely healed,like it never happened. I dropped my hands and noticed the room was now filled with steam. I walked over and stepped into the shower closing the glass door behind me. The hot water massaged my sore flesh and the steam seeped into my skin. I was hoping that a hot shower would make me feel refreshed and help clear my head. It didn't it just made me cleaner. I don't know why last night was such a big deal to me. I almost died,but hell I've died before,actually died but this is the one that's getting to me. Maybe because the other times I knew I'd come back,last night was a close call.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a nearby towel and wrapped it around myself. After putting my hair up in a towel I walked back into the bedroom. Tyler was still off in a peaceful sleep. I heard a phone buzz from the night stand. I realized that I had left mine in the forest,guess I'll have to get a knew one. I ignored the buzzing and walked over to the closet. I pulled out the beg that I'd left here when I was staying over here. I'd taken most of my clothes back home and just left a few things for emergencies. I dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of cotton underwear. I was trying to decide what pair of jeans to wear when the door swung open.

"Tyler,you want to go for that run!"Mason asked walking into the room and froze when he saw me in nothing but my underwear. I tried to cover myself with my hands but it didn't do much good. He looked up at the ceiling trying not to stare. Tyler had woken when Mason entered and looked at him confused.

"What are you looking at?"He asked obviously not noticing me. Tyler's eyes scanned the room and widened when he saw the state I was in. He jumped out of bed and stood in front of me blocking me from Mason's vision,not that he was looking.

"I'm gonna-"Mason started awkwardly but never finished. I heard the door click shut and Tyler turned looking down at me. I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"You really love the Lockwood men,huh?"He asked and I glared up at him."I mean Mason's seen you naked. I have definitely seen you naked."He said wagging his eyebrows and I shoved him lightly. I barely moved him but he's built like an Ox."My dad that time he walked in on us. Hey if you want my grandfather will be over for Thanksgiving,you can get all three generations."He suggested and I folded my arms over my bare chest which gained Tyler's attention. His eyes were scanning my body and he was wearing a cheeky smile.

"Maybe I will."I said and his cheeky smile turned to a cocky smirk.

"Alright I'll set it up."He said and I couldn't help but let a laugh slip through my lips. This conversation was completely ridiculous. Tyler smiled down at me but I was to busy laughing to ask him what was up. It took a few minutes but I finally stopped laughing and he was still smiling like an idiot.

"What?"I asked standing up and his eyes scanned down my bare body again. I grabbed a shirt closest to my and put it on.

"Nothing."He answered so I shot him a pointed look."Just happy you're happy."He confessed and it was my turn to smile at him.

"You know when you aren't being a cocky jerk you're kind of sweet."I said casually.

"Keep that to yourself,I have a reputation to keep up."

"You're lucky I like you."

"Like me?I thought you loved me."He spoke with amusement in his voice.

"Well it depends on how annoying you're being."I smirked at him.

"Well I love you even when you're annoying,but I guess that's just the type of guy I am."He said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"I'm never annoying,I'm adorable!"I yelled through the door and I heard him scoff loudly. I pouted than turned to my bag searching for a pair of jeans. I stopped when I heard Tyler's phone buzz again. It stopped after a minute,I went back on my search but it buzzed again. It was getting on my nerves so I walked over and picked it up. The caller ID said Caroline. Why is Care calling Ty?I hit the talk button and pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Ava!Thank God I've been calling you but you haven't been answering."Caroline said immediately.

"Sorry I lost my phone,I'm gonna have to get a new one."

"Oh it's okay. I was wondering if you're ever gonna visit me? "She asked and guilt flooded through me.

"I'm so sorry,I know I've been a horrible friend but I've been really busy. I know that sounds really lame but I swear I've really wanted to visit."I explained and she was quiet. She must be really mad,Caroline is never quiet.

"It's okay,just promise me that you'll make the carnival fabulous. You know Elena,I want everyone to be wowed."She said excitedly and I smiled relieved she wasn't mad.

"I'll make sure it meets the Caroline Forbes level of amazingness."I promised and the line went silent again. She was acting strange,or at least it seemed that way. Something was wrong. For a second I thought she really was mad at me but just didn't want to rock the boat than I remembered who I was talking to. If Caroline is mad she makes sure everyone knows it.

"Care?"I asked after a minute of silence.

"Mm."She sounded distracted by something. Perhaps something cute just walked by.

"You alright?You seem a bit off."I said as Tyler walked out of the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and water was dripping from his hair. He winked at me before walking over to the closet to get dressed.

"I'm fine,just a bit tired,"She answered but I didn't believe her.

"You sure there isn't anything you want to tell me?"I asked hoping she'd tell me what was wrong.

"Nope,I'm good."She said halfheartedly after a few moments."I'm just gonna get some sleep."She said wrapping up the phone call. I knew there was more than she was letting on.

"Okay,sweet dreams."

"Bye."She said sounding distracted again. I heard the dial tone so I pressed the end call bottom and tossed the phone on the bed.

"My grandpa?Just couldn't wait could ya?"Tyler joked and I smiled falsely.

"What's the matter?"He asked turning around. He was now dressed with an exception of a shirt."Who was on the phone?"

"Caroline."I answered and Tyler sauntered over and sat on the side of the bed next to me.

"And the problem is?"He asked not getting why I was acting this way,

"She sounded strange,she wouldn't tell what's the matter though."I said laying back on the bed.

"Maybe she's bummed she can't go to the carnival."Tyler suggested standing up.

"It seemed more than that."I said more to myself than to him. Tyler shrugged not getting what the problem was. He took a shirt from the hanger than hung the clothes hanger back up.

"What are you doing?"I asked sitting up.

"Putting a shirt on."He said slowly like I was an idiot,"You got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do."I said and he looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "I like you better without one."

"You want a piece of this?"He asked holding his arms up gesturing to himself. I giggled as he ran over and tackled me back onto the bed.

* * *

"Ava, you're late!"Elena said walking over to me. She was in her planning mood,which annoyed me to no end. I can handle bossy Caroline cause she doesn't dare to give me orders but Elena has no problem with that.

"My bad."I shrugged and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Where's Tyler?"She asked noticing I was alone.

"He'll be here later,he's hanging with his Uncle."I said why those two wanted to see who was a faster runner was beyond me. Who cares?But I guess it was a guy thing. I saw Jeremy walking out the door at the other end of the hallway. I pushed past Elena and began running in his direction.

"I need you to help Bonnie with the prizes for the ring toss!"Elena yelled after me but I ignored her. I walked outside and saw tons of people working on the carnival. It actually looked promising I'd dare to say Caroline would be proud.

"Gilbert!"I yelled and Jeremy stopped and turned around to see who was calling him. I ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Can't breath Av."Jeremy choked out so I loosened my grip. After a minute he realized I wasn't letting go until I got what I wanted so he finally hugged me back.

"Are you okay?"I asked letting go of him and holding his head in my hands to get a better look at him. Relief filled me when I saw that he was fine.

"Yeah,I'm okay."He answered angrily. I know he was mad at Damon,I was when he killed me.

"Good. The last time I saw you,you didn't look so hot."I joked and he rolled his eyes. I let go of him and he adjusted his back pack on his shoulder.

"I hate that guy."He said furiously.

"Everyone does."I said and Jeremy nodded."Don't worry he paid for it."

"I can fight my own battles!"He said getting angry.

"Well you were a little too dead to do any fighting at that point. He killed me too,it was payback for everything."I explained and he calmed down a bit.

"Are you okay?I heard about what happened."He asked and I smiled.

"I'll live."I joked and Jeremy chuckled. I saw Elena walking out to the courtyard,she was looking around. My guess was she's looking for me.

"Want to go to the Grill?I'm hungry and it'll drive Elena crazy."I offered and Jeremy smiled evilly.

"I like the way you think."He said and we snuck to the parking lot before she could see us.

"How are we getting there?"Jeremy asked knowing Elena had the keys.

"I've got Tyler's car."I said holding up the keys. After some negotiating Tyler gave me his car after Mason promised drive him to the carnival. He's so possessive over his damn car.

"Sweet,I'm driving."Jeremy said grabbing the keys .I shrugged and walked over to the passengers side.

"As long as you tell Tyler I asked you to."I said and Jeremy looked at me confused.

"Won't that make him mad?"He asked opening the door.

"Yes."I said happily and Jeremy chuckled. I have no idea why I like making Tyler mad but I do. It's fun,he just gets so mad and it's just so funny.

"Ava,Jeremy!"Elena yelled from the doors of the school. We looked over and saw her running over to us.

"Get in."I ordered and he did. He started the car and raced out of the parking lot. I saw Elena in the side mirror yelling after us. Jeremy's booming laughter filled the car. I looked and saw he was watching the same thing from the rear-view mirror.

* * *

When we got to the Grill it was almost empty. I guess most of the teenagers are at the school. Jeremy handed me Tyler's keys and I threw them in my purse. We walked over to a booth and sat down.

"I've never seen this place empty before. It's weird."I commented and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Like being at school at night."He added.

"Yes!Exactly like that."I said and a waitress walked over to our table. Jeremy looked down when he saw her. I haven't seen her before maybe she's knew.

"Hey Jeremy."The girl greeted.

"Hey Talia."He sighed. I noticed how she was looking at him. She likes him,I've never heard him mention her before but we don't sit down and talk about girls very much,or ever.

"Hi!"She said turning to me. She was cute,she looked familiar but I couldn't place her.

"Hey,I'm Ava."I said shaking her hand.

"I know,you're like my idol."She said excitedly. I looked at her confused.

"Really?"I said liking this girl. She clearly has amazing taste.

"Yeah,Cheerleader,Dating Tyler Lockwood,No one ever thought he'd ever be a boyfriend. I mean he dated girls but never...you know."She said and I nodded.

"I know."I assured her.

"I love the way you used to tell Tanner off,I mean it was amazing."She said and I looked at her confused. Was she even in my year,I only told him off in class."I take some advanced classes."She said and I realized where I've seen her. She used to sit beside me in science last semester.

"I remember."I said and she looked shocked.

"Oh My God!You remember me?"She asked like this was the best day of her life.

"Yeah of course, Talia Richards,right?I guessed,it sounded familiar.

"Roberts,but close enough."She said elated."Can I hug you?"Her voice suddenly turning serious. She wrapped her arms around me before I could answer and squeezed me tight.

"Oh okay."I said awkwardly and patted her back but she didn't let go. I saw Jeremy trying to hold back a laugh. Eventually she let go and stood up.

"This is the best day ever." I shot Jeremy a look and he shrugged. I remember her but vaguely,he obviously knew her.

"Do you mind if we order?I'm kind of hungry."I said and she looked alarmed.

"Oh yeah,sorry."She said remembering she was at work.

"It's okay."I assured her and she beamed at me.

"I'll have a-"

"Chilli fries extra cheese,no onions. Cheese burger with a root bear and chocolate cheesecake for desert."She listed off and I shrugged. She's good,I was impressed and slightly freaked out. I was a little worried that I'd find her hiding under my bed or something.

"Yeah,thanks."I said and she turned to Jeremy who was still trying to hold in his laughter.

"Uh I'll have the same."He said and she nodded. She wrote down our order quickly.

"I'll be back with your drinks in a minute."She said and walked away from the table. I saw her waving goodbye sadly and I bit my tongue trying not to laugh.

"Friend of yours?"I asked once she was gone and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"She's in my grade. She's been asking me about you non-stop for months. She's really annoying."He complained.

"Well she has good taste."I said and he snorted."Come on I'll kick your ass at pool."I said standing up.

"You wish."He said and I narrowed my eyes at him challengingly. We raced over to the pool table and I watched as he racked the balls up.

After a few games of pool we saw our food arrive at our table. Jeremy won a game and so did I,we needed to play one more time to see who the winner was but that can wait until after I eat my fries. I skipped over to the table happily and dug in. I noticed it was Matt who brought our food not Talia.

"Where's my stalker?"I asked disappointed she wasn't here. If she was I might not have to pay.

"Her shift ended."Matt answered and I pouted.

"She left?"

"Yeah but she said to tell you she'd see you at the carnival."

"Well what good does that do me,know I have to pay. What good is having a stalker if she isn't around when I want?"I asked and Matt rolled his eyes.

"Maybe next time."Matt offered.

"Maybe,now I'm sad."I pouted."I'll never be happy again."I said dramatically.

"How about this?"Matt said setting my cake down on the table and my face lit up.

"Okay."I said happily and went back to eating. I saw Matt and Jeremy exchange looks of amusement and exasperation but I ignored them.

We were done eating and now were having one final game of pool to see who was the Pool God of the family. It was a close match but I won of course.

"This is why I have a stalker and you don't."I sang and Jeremy snorted.

"You think having a stalker is a good thing?"

"Some one wants to be as awesome as me,of course it's a good thing."

"God the last thing we need is another you running around."Jeremy said horrified and I shoved him playfully.

"Hey!"I heard and I looked over and saw Tyler and Mason walking over to us.

"Hey,what is up?"I asked and Tyler chuckled.

"What is up?"He asked when they reached us.

"What is the happs?"I asked and Mason and Tyler chuckled while Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Nothing much, what is the happs here?"Tyler asked throwing his arm around my shoulder and pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Well I kicked Jeremy's ass at pool and found out I have a stalker named Talia."I said and Tyler looked at me quizzically.

"Wow."Mason commented.

"A stalker?"Tyler asked and I nodded.

"She knew my order before I even spoke."I bragged and Tyler nodded impressed.

"Interesting. How's the carnival looking?"Tyler asked and Jeremy and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I think we missed something."Mason said to Tyler.

"What's so funny?"Tyler asked.

"We left before we did anything. You should have seen Elena,she was yelling at us as we drove away. I was half expecting her to chase after the car."I said and the two Lockwood's chuckled."Jeremy has something to tell you."I informed Tyler and he looked at Jeremy expectantly. Jeremy looked at me confused but he soon remembered our agreement.

"Ava asked me to drive."He said and I felt Tyler stiffen.

"You let him drive my car?"He asked and I smiled up at him.

"Yes, was that wrong?"I asked innocently and he clenched his jaw.

"Ava."He warned.

"Yes baby?"I asked and he glared down at me knowing what I was doing.

"Don't you baby me."He said and I stood up on my tip toes and pressed a slow and teasing kiss to his lips. I felt him clench him jaw tighter so I pushed my hand up his shirt tracing along his sculpted torso. I knew his resolve was slipping and soon he was kissing me back furiously. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and slipped his hand into my back pocket and squeezed me through my jeans. I moaned into him mouth and he growled lowly in response, sending shivers down my spine.

A cough brought me back into reality and I realized we were making out in front of my little brother and his uncle. I stared to pull away so Tyler pulled me closer telling me not to stop. When I pulled apart I saw Mason looking a mixture of amused and awkward while Jeremy looked completely disgusted.

"Sorry."I apologized not really meaning it but oh well. Tyler suddenly realized why I had pulled away.

"Yeah."Tyler added and Mason clapped him on the back.

"Well should we get going?"He asked and Tyler nodded.

"Aren't you guys gonna eat?"I asked confused why were they here if they weren't going to eat.

"No."Tyler shrugged.

"Than why are you here."

"Elena called and asked if we'd find you and drag you two back to the school."Tyler said and I glared up at him.

"Traitors."I grumbled. Mason and Tyler laughed at me while Jeremy was still looking disgusted from Tyler and I's display moments ago.

"You'll get over it."Tyler said steering me toward the door. I looked behind me and saw Mason and Jeremy following.

"No I won't,I'll never forgive you."I said vengefully.

"I'll buy you a Cotton Candy."Tyler promised and I smiled.

"And Chocolate ice cream."I added.

"Okay."He agreed opening the door.

"And a snow cone, I want chocolate covered almonds,and those candy worms and a candy appl-"  
"What ever you want."Tyler promised and I stopped. Jeremy and Mason stopped but Tyler hadn't noticed yet. I knew he wouldn't. I ran and jumped on his back.

"Jeez!A little warning."Tyler said hooking his hands behind my knees and hoisting me up further. I pressed a kiss to his temple than rested my chin on top of his head.

"If you eat all of that junk at the carnival I won't be able to carry you anymore."He joked and I heard two chuckles come from behind me.

"Shut up."I said and moved my head so it was in the crook of his neck. I bit down playfully and I heard Tyler laugh.

"Taking tips from Damon?"He asked and I grinned against his skin.

"Yup."I whispered but I knew he heard me. I pressed a kiss to his neck and felt him shiver slightly. I smirked and blew on his wet skin causing goosebumps to cover his neck.

"Don't make me separate you two."Mason jokingly threatened.

"I wish you would."Jeremy muttered and I smirked. I looked over and noticed Tyler was doing the same. Between us and Damon I'm not sure who smirks the most.

Soon we reached the cars and I hopped off Tyler's back. Tyler and Mason were driving back in Mason's jeep and Jer and I in Ty's car after I promised I would drive. I don't know why he'd rather I drive,Jeremy's a much better driver than me. I tend to speed and have a horrible case of road rage. We managed to get back to the school with no accidents. I parked next to Mason's jeep and saw them leaning against the side waiting for us. I took the keys out of ignition and pushed the door open.

"Finally,what took so long Grandma?"Tyler asked when I we walked over.

"I couldn't drive normally."I said and grave Ty his keys back.

"What do you mean?"Mason asked curious to how I normally drive.

"There was a police car diving beside us. I swear she was following us!"I vented and they all collectively rolled their eyes."She was,it was Caroline's mom and she was following us."I defended.

"Two stalkers in one night?Wow."Tyler commented and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"I want to go on the Ferris Wheel."I said pulling Tyler towards the carnival.

"Alright lets go."Tyler said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into him. I smiled and started telling him everything I wanted to go on.

* * *

We were currently waiting in line for the Ferris Wheel. Jeremy had gone off on his own after I made him promise to be careful. Mason went to look around so it was just Tyler and I.

"This line is slow."Tyler complained.

"I know but it's worth it."I said and walked a little as the line moved ahead."Use your connections."I said and he looked at me confused.

"Connections?"

"Yes,The mayors son and the most popular guy in school."

"I'll get right on that."Tyler said sarcastically. I saw Elena walking over to us.

"Oh no."I muttered.

"What?"Tyler asked but saw Elena and laughed.

"Ava where did you and Jeremy run off too?" She asked when she reached us.

"There was a carnie convention that we just couldn't miss."I said and Tyler laughed but Elena wasn't amused.

"Ava."She warned.

"The Grill."I confessed and she rolled her eyes."You realize you're turning into Caroline right?"I said and she shook her head at me.

"We could of used your guys help."

"You practically had the whole school here. Besides I was hungry."I said simply and she sighed.

"Have you seen Bonnie?"

"Today?"I asked and she looked at me exasperated. It's funny to see her like this. She's never like this so I'm having fun with it.

"Yes." She answered

"Nope,haven't seen her."I said truthfully. Elena looked at Tyler who shook his head no.

"If you do tell her I 'm looking for her."

"Will do."Tyler said and Elena left. We both laughed after she was out of ear shot."Who was that?"

"I don't know but we should call the hospital and make sure Caroline is alive. I think her spirit is possessing Elena." I said.

"That would be a very Caroline thing to do. Since she can't control the carnival do it from beyond the grave."He said and I nodded.

The line was moving along slowly. Eventually we were in our seats and the wheel started to move. I was having fun today but that didn't mean that my guard is down. I doubt Katherine is done with me yet. Even if not me, I kept my guard up for Jeremy and everyone else I care about. I was still concerned about Caroline but I doubt Katherine would do anything to Caroline. She isn't involved in any of this,but you never know with Katherine, so I'd check on her tomorrow.

"Stop it."Tyler ordered pulling me back to reality.

"Stop what?"I asked.

"Worrying. We waited in line for what seemed like forever so enjoy it. Lets have some fun tonight."Tyler said and it sounded nice.

"I wish we could."

"Why can't we have one night?"Tyler asked annoyed.

"That's when everything starts happening. We let our guard down and relax than people start dropping like flies. With everything that happened last night I don't want anyone to get hurt. I feel Damon killed someone I brushed it off. It was almost me who died,really died this time and there was nothing I could do about it. I don't want that to happen to anyone else."I said and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in.

"You can't save everybody."He reminded me.

"I know but I'm going to try."I said and Tyler pressed a sweet lingering kiss to my lips.

"I love you."He said against my lips. I opened my eyes and stared into his dark orbs.

"I know."I said cockily and he smiled pressing soft kisses to my lips and I saw fireworks."I love you too."I mumbled happily against his lips.

The ride was soon over and we were walking over to the concession stand to get whatever junk food we wanted. He kept his promise and got me everything my heart desired. We walked around Tyler carrying the food in a grocery bag. His other hand was holding an ice cream cone filled with strawberry ice cream. I had an ice cream cone too but mine held chocolate ice cream instead. We stopped at different stands but never stuck around very long. We had finished our ice cream and were now wandering around hand in hand looking for something fun to do. It didn't take long until I saw the cutest stuffed wolf hanging by the bottle throw stand. It was the one where you get balls and have to knock down the pyramid of bottles. I wondered if they glued them together like everyone always says.

"You want to play?"Tyler asked and my head snapped back to see Tyler looking at me. I shook my head no but he pulled me over towards the booth anyway.

"Hey Tyler,Ava."Mr. Samuels greeted. He teaches English and took over the football team after Tanner died.

"Hey."I said as we reached the booth.

"How many throws you want?"He asked and Tyler looked like he was thinking about it.

"Two."Ty said and the stragglers around the booth oohed and ahead.

"Two it is."Samuels said and handed Ty two balls. I guess people usually get four or so."What are you playing for?"He asked and Tyler looked at me for an answer.

"The wolf."I said pointing to a stuffed wolf.

"Alright,Ty you have to knock over two pyramids."The bottles were pretty far back so it was harder. Tyler squinted and threw his first ball with force. The ball went hurdling through the air and smashed into one of the pyramids and the bottles fell to the ground. The crowd clapped clearly impressed. I don't get why they're impressed that he can knock over a bunch of bottles,maybe it's been a slow night. I looked back at Tyler who was getting ready to take another shot."Last throw."Samuels announced.

Tyler threw the ball like before and got the same result. He smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes. I watched as Mr. Samuels took down the wolf and handed it to Tyler. The crowd was applauding again and Tyler looked a little confused too.

"Maybe you have a fan club."I suggested and Tyler shrugged. We started walking around looking for Mason.

"I wouldn't blame them."He said cockily."I win."

"Win what?" I asked.

"You have one stalker and I have a whole fan club."He said and I laughed.

"You know neither of them is a good thing."I stated and Tyler sniggered. He handed me the wolf and smiled up at him."Thank you."I said and he pressed a kiss to my forehead before slinging an arm over my shoulder.

* * *

We found Mason pretty quickly and I was now sitting on the edge picnic table my legs dangling over the side eating my way through the food Tyler bought. I was watching Tyler arm wrestle all the guys that came along,winning of course.

"Come on baby!"I cheered as Ty was struggling against one of his teammates. Tyler slammed his hand down and crowd cheered. The guy walked away and Tyler looked victorious. Tyler walked over to me and took a bite of Cotton Candy and I stood in between my legs."Not the blue one."I wined.

"They taste the same." He sniggered.

"Fine."I said and he looked down at me adoringly.

"You have issues."He told me and captured my lips in a loving kiss.

"Alright enough kissing."Mason said walking over to us."I bet I can take you."Mason said and Tyler smirked.

"Bring it on Surfer Boy."Tyler said walking over to him and they joined hands ready for the battle. I was watching ready to see what would happen when Stefan and Damon caught my eye. They were leaning against the wall watching Mason and Tyler curiously. Damon look interested while Stefan looked amused. I hopped up and jogged over to them.

"What know?"I asked standing next to Damon. I leaned back against the wall like they were and Stefan smiled.

"Well Damon thinks that Tyler's uncle is a-well he's not sure on that."Stefan said mockingly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Oh Mason is something. What could it be?"I wondered teasingly.

"Zombie,Werewolf,Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle."Stefan listed off.

"You two are so funny."Damon deadpanned. We watched as Mason slammed Tyler's hand down.

"Is that it?"I heard Mason ask.

"Alright he's a champ,who wants to go next?"Tyler asked the crowd.

"Me."I yelled and Tyler and Mason turned and looked at me.

"No."Tyler shot down and I pouted.

"Why not?"I asked.

"You might kill him."Tyler said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stefan wants to go."Damon said and Tyler looked over at Stefan who looked a bit thrown off.

"Uh..sure I'll give it a shot."Stefan said recovering quickly.

"Come on Stefan!"I clapped knowing that he could beat Mason in a second if he uses his strength.

"Yeah,go Stef."Damon added."Get him Stef."He cheered on and I rolled my eyes.

"So what do you think is going on?"I asked and he looked at me surprised.

"You believe me?"

"I was with Tyler when the Gilbert invention went off. There's something going on,I just don't know what."I said as Stefan and Mason talked before putting their hands up for the fight of strengths.

"Finally,someone with a brain."Damon said and I scoffed.

"If there's Vampires,witches and magic rings that bring people back from the dead. I think it'd be dumb to rule anything out."I said and we watched as Stefan and Mason struggled but eventually Mason won.

"Dammit Stefan."Damon said annoyed. The crowd applauded and Stefan walked back over to us."You didn't put in any effort at all."Damon accused when Stefan reached us.

"Yeah,actually I did."Stefan informed us and I looked over and saw Tyler and Mason looking for the next contestant.

"You two come with me."Damon said walking down a hallway. Stefan shot me a look and I knew he had used all his strength. If he did than how did Mason beat him. I nodded than we walked of in the direction Damon had gone.

"Is it possible he's a Vampire?"Damon asked Stefan when we walked into a hallway that was nearly empty.

"No it wasn't like that kind of strength but it was more than human. If that makes any sense."

"What is up with that family?If they're not vampires than what the hell are they?"Damon asked but knew Stefan and I had no idea. I zoned out while Stefan listed of mythical creatures again. If Mason wasn't human did that mean Tyler wasn't either?If not than what was he?If he is something he doesn't know it. I snapped out of my daze when Damon walked over to a guy who was volunteering at the carnival.

"Hey you."Damon said and the guy looked up.

"I have a name."The guy said.

"Yeah don't care."Damon replied.

"What are you doing?"Stefan asked worried.

"Don't you dare."I said and Damon sighed.

"Relax he'll be fine."Damon assured me but it didn't make me feel any better.

"I need you to pick a fight with someone,kid named Tyler Lockwood."Damon compelled the guy.

"Damon don't do this."Stefan said.

"Just an experiment."Damon told him.

"Experiment with someone else."I said angrily but he ignored me.

"Get him mad,don't get back down no matter what he does."

"I won't back down."The guy said.

"I know you won't."Damon ended the compulsion and the guy walked off. I ran back to where I left Tyler and Mason. I ran past the guy hoping I could calm Tyler down or even get him out of here before he finds him. When I got back they were both gone.

"Ava!"I turned and saw Dana walking over to me.

"Can't talk right now."

"Tyler told me to tell you he and Mason went home."She said and I sighed. Good,the guy can't pick a fight with him if he's not here."These are for you."She handed me Tyler's car keys.

"Thanks."I said and ran back to Stefan and Damon,but they were gone when I got there. I went back outside to the carnival to look for Elena. Maybe they're with her.

I found her talking to Damon so I ran over. He was telling her how he needed her to come with him.

"There you are."I said and Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me along and Elena followed after us. He dragged me into an empty classroom and Elena shut the door behind her.

"You can let go now."I said after a minute of Damon holding onto my arm. He let go and I sat down at one of the desks.

"What is it Damon?"Elena asked.

"Caroline."He said and that peaked my interest.

"What about her?"I asked concerned. I knew something was up earlier but why does he know something and not me?

"She's a vampire."He said and I almost laughed.

"What?"Elena asked confused.

"She is a vampire." He said slowly.

"I'm calling Stefan."Elena said but I was in a daze. She's probably confused and scared. I need to find her. I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"Damon asked and sped in front of me blocking my way to the door.

"To find her."I said but he didn't move."Get out of my way."I ordered not in the mood to deal with him.

"No can do princess."He answered and I glared up at him.

"I said move." I said sternly.

"And I said no."He replied.

"Stefan will be here in a minute."Elena announced and like expected Stefan walked in the door a few minutes later.

"How did this happen?"Stefan asked getting down to business.

"Well I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her. A plus B equals."Damon said and I wanted to slap him. This isn't funny.

"But why?"Elena asked.

"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut."Damon answered.

"Tell us how you really feel."I said from the doorway where I was still standing.

"Okay she's a b-"

"She said game on?"Stefan asked interrupting us. Damon filled us in on everything after Stefan arrived."What does that even mean?"

"It means she's playing dirty and she wants us to know it."Damon answered.

"Why Caroline?"Elena asked and I threw my head back. We need to hurry up and find her before something happens.

"She must be going out of her mind she has no idea whats happening to her."Stefan said. Finally someone else who actually thinks.

"Thank you lets go." I said and Stefan started walking towards me.

"Oh I think she does. all my compulsion started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Stefan stopped and looked at him.

"We have to find her."Stefan and I said in union.

"Yup and kill her."Damon said and anger surged through me.

"Over my dead body. You touch her and I swear I'll kill you faster than you can blink, you little ass."I threatened and Damon looked at me amused but he knew I meant it.

"You're not gonna kill Caroline."Elena said and I nodded in agreement.

"She knows what we are,she's officially a liability. We gotta get rid of her"Damon said like it was that simple. He'd have to go through me first and I am pissed so I won't go down easy.

"Damon absolutely not."Stefan said.

"Three against one,you loose."I spoke with adrenaline pulsing through my body.

"May I remind you three of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan. Yeah Caroline of all people will not make it as a vampire. Her mother's a vampire hunter. Guys come on we all know how this story ends so we'll just flip to the last chapter."

"Not an option."I cut Damon off his snarky little speech.

"No?"Damon asked than turned to Stefan."Your silence is deafening. Wait wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki?"He asked but no one answered."Talk about a town where history repeats itself. You know I'm right"Damon said to Stefan.

We're not gonna kill her."Stefan said and waked out he door and Elena followed. I glared at Damon for even thinking of killing her.

"Don't look at me like that,it's the only way."Damon told me and I shook my head at him and walked out of the classroom. I split from Stefan and Elena and ran to my locker. I grabbed a stake and my gun. I'm really lucky they never do locker searches or else I'd be in big trouble.

I slipped out the back door and started looking around. If Caroline was upset she wouldn't stay in one place to long. I could smell blood in the air. Dread filled my body and I ran towards the smell as fast as my legs would carry me. I stopped out back,not to far from the carnival. I saw the guy that Damon compelled dead and Caroline crying with blood smeared over her face talking to Damon. I checked my gun and realized I only hand one bullet left. Well the stake it is than. Damon hugged her and was whispering something in her ear. I saw him rise a stake behind her back. I knew that I ran the chance of hitting Caroline but I was out of options. So I shot my one bullet. It grazed his shoulder and he yelled out stumbling back. He fell to the ground before pulling it out.

"I told you,not an option."I yelled running over.

"Ava?I killed him,I swear I didn't mean to."Caroline sobbed and my heart broke.

"It's okay care."I reassured her and stood in front of her. I was the only thing standing between Damon and Caroline with nothing but a stake.I was about to tell Caroline to run but Damon spoke before I had the chance.

"You'll thank me later."Damon said and I laughed humorlessly.

"No I won't because you aren't gonna touch her."

"Ava he's a vampire."Caroline warned and guilt pulsed through me. I should have told her a long time ago.

"I know,I'll explain everything later I promise."I whispered tilting my head to see her. Other than being covered in blood and crying hysterically she looked okay. Damon jumped up and started running at me his stake in hand. I barley turned my head in time to see him but luckily he got slammed to the ground. I looked over and saw Stefan standing over Damon."Nice timing Stef."I complimented. Elena ran over to us to make sure we were okay.

"Get away from me!You killed me!" Caroline yelled and I sighed deeply.

"No,Caroline that wasn't me that was Katherine you know that."Elena said and I walked over and pulled Caroline into a hug,she was shaking.

"Than why did she look like you?Why did she do this to me? And why-"She yelled and I shushed her.

"It's okay, everything is going to be alright."I whispered to her and she sobbed into me."We've got to get her inside."I announced and Stefan nodded.

"It's alright Caroline,come with me."Stefan said walking over to us holding out his hand for her.

"She will die it's only a matter of time."Damon said now standing with his arms folded over his chest,watching us.I gripped my stake tighter knowing what was coming. This wasn't over yet.

"Maybe so, but not tonight."Stefan countered.

"Oh yeah it is."He said grabbing the stake and ran towards us. I jumped in front of Caroline so the stake was pressed against my heart.

"No,Damon."I said angrily."Not her."

"She's our friend Damon."Elena chimed in from beside us. I could feel Caroline shaking behind me and clutching onto me for dear life.

"Whatever happens,it's on you."He said looking at Stefan,Elena and I. Stefan turned Caroline around to go inside but stopped. I looked at him in confusion he nodded towards something then I saw what had stopped him. Bonnie.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked shocked but hey I was to.

"It's okay come on."Stefan said to Caroline trying to get her into the bathrooms.

"No,your not,you can't be."Bonnie said in disbelief. She walked over and grabbed Caroline but let her go looking devastated.

"Bonnie."Caroline cried but Bonnie shook her head and walked away from her.

"Oh God,No."Bonnie said and Caroline looked completely hurt ad her face was filled with sadness.

"Watch yourself Bennett."I spat at her not liking how she's handling this."Stefan."I pleaded and he pulled Caroline away, and they disappeared into the bathrooms.

"She's a vampire."Bonnie said sounding like this was the worst thing to ever happen.

"Yes she's a damn vampire get over it!If you were her friend as a human you should be able to be one if she's a vampire." I snapped and Bonnie looked at me shocked.

"Ava."Elena scolded me but I was sick of Bonnies attitude towards everything that has happened.

"No,I've had enough."I told her,Bonnie's been anti-vampire but it needs to stop."If you are going to make this harder on her than it needs to be than so help me God I will never forgive you. Your Grams died because of a choice she made not because of vampires. Get over yourself Bennett,we all have problems but at this point you are either with us or against us, so pick your damn side!"I yelled and walked into off. I made my way over to the bathrooms where Stefan and Caroline were. I walked in the door and took a deep calming breath. Caroline needs me right now, so I have to be strong for her. I walked further inside and saw Stefan cradling Caroline's head in his hands.

"I promise you,I won't let anything happen to you."Stefan told her and Caroline nodded. They both looked over at me. Caroline looked up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Ava?"She asked scared that I felt the same as Bonnie.

"I got your back Care-bear."I said meaning every word. I stood there as Caroline cried and promised myself that this would work out. I've lost a lot of people and I won't let Caroline be added to that list. She cried and cried until she couldn't any longer. No one spoke but we all had the same feeling. You couldn't not feel it. I knew that it was going to be Stefan and I taking care of Caroline,helping her as much as possible. We had each others backs and won't let anything happen to each other. I suddenly realized I was in the room with my two best friends. Stefan was my best friend along with Caroline and no ring is going to change that.

"We should get you home."Stefan told her and something hit me.

"How?"I asked and they both looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"Stefan asked.

"It might look a little strange if we ask the her mom to invite her daughter inside. It might tip her off."I said and realization washed over Stefan's face.

"Right," Stefan said trying to come up with a solution. We both knew the boarding house was not an option, Damon was there.

"Sleep over?"I asked Caroline and she smiled up at me.

"Yes please."She said and I laughed.

"I have Tyler's car I can take her to my house." I told Stefan.

"I'll go with you,I want to make sure Elena's alright."Stefan said standing up.

"Whatever but I need to make a stop I need a new phone."I said walking to the door and the two vampires followed.

"You need to do that right now?"Stefan asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a teenage girl without a cellphone, it goes against nature."I said dramatically getting a chuckle from Caroline.

* * *

After getting my phone,we drove home. Everyone was quiet, lost in our own thoughts. I pulled into the driveway and took the keys out of the ignition.

"Here we are."I said after no one moved. They both looked up and realized we were home. I'm faster than two vampires,that's sad. We got out of the car and I made sure the car was locked,otherwise Tyler would kill me. We walked up onto the porch and I unlocked the door and Stefan and I walked in. Caroline tried but couldn't get in.

"Come on in Forbes."I said and she stepped over the threshold.

"So I have to be invited inside everywhere I go?"She asked sounding concerned.

"Just where people are living."Stefan clarified.

"Great."She muttered.

"I jogged into the kitchen and grabbed a carton of ice cream and two spoons. I walked back to where they were and held it up. Caroline smiled at me.

"Cotton Candy?"She asked and I scoffed.

"Of course,it's our thing."I said and Stefan looked at us confused.

"When we were kids and we had a bad day my Dad would take us out for ice cream to cheer us up."I said smiling at the memory. My mom used to watch Caroline and Matt after school while their parents were at school.

"And we'd always get the same kind so he just started buying it in bulk." Caroline took over for me.

"And whenever we're upset we eat some."I finished and Stefan smiled.

"I see."He chuckled at us.

"Jeez I've eaten a lot today. I probably gained a million pounds."I thought aloud.

"I'll just work you extra hard at cheer practice."Caroline said and I looked at Stefan worried. She can't run any cheer practices at this point. The girls blood will be pumping and she could loose it.

"Uh Caroline you can't coach them right away."Stefan told her.

"What?I have to,I've worked so hard to be captain and I'm not giving it up!"Caroline said alarmed.

"You don't have to give it up,just take a little brake for now. Until you get everything under control then you can go back and boss us around all you want."I said trying to defuse her. I thought human Caroline was a handful,

"Fine."She said obviously not happy.

"Why don't you two go up to bed. We can talk more tomorrow."Stefan suggested and I nodded,I'm exhausted.

"Yeah come on Care. We can prank call Tyler."I said holding up my new phone and she smiled evilly.

"Okay,night Stefan."She said and started climbing the stairs.

"Goodnight Caroline."He said and she disappeared upstairs.

"You okay?"Stefan asked me.

"Yeah,pissed at Bonnie and Damon but alright. You?"

"I'm fine."He said and I nodded and started climbing the stairs."Ava."He said and I stopped.

"Yeah?"I asked turning to look at him.

"Make sure your curtains are drawn and no light can get inside."He said and I felt like an idiot.

"I never even thought of that. She's going to need a ring."

"I'll talk to Bonnie."He said and I made a disgusted face.

"I pity you."I said and he gave me a look.

"She was in shock."He defended.

"Well she better snap out of it pretty damn quickly. I'm not going to let her make this harder than it already is."I said getting upset so I took a calming breath.

"Okay,Bonnie ad I will come by tomorrow than I'll take her hunting." I frowned at the thought of spending time with Bonnie.

"I want to go."I said like a little kid.

"Really?"He asked unsure.

"Yup. See ya tomorrow."

"See you."He said and I walked upstairs. I went straight to my room and saw Caroline laying on my bed wearing some of my PJ's.

"Hey."She said and I handed her the ice cream, she tore off the cover and dug in.

"Hi."I said and went over and shut my blinds and drew my curtains closed making sure that no light could get in. This is gonna be a long few weeks.

* * *

**Wow that was one long chapter. Sorry for the wait but it took a while to write. Let me know what you think.**


	6. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter 6**

**Bad Moon Rising **

**Thanks to all the people who have read/followed/Favourited/reviewed. To the Guest review who has been asking for more chapters,thank you and I'm glad you like the story. But I am writing these chapters as we go along and I can't write chapters 6-12 in one day. So please bear with me and I'll try to write as quickly as possible.**

* * *

I was currently with Caroline and Stefan in my room waiting for Bonnie to show up. Elena,Ric and Damon already left on there road trip to Duke. They said they're going to try and find out more about Katherine. I feel like they're hiding something from me.

Normally I'd be busying myself trying to figure out what it is, but I was to consumed with helping Caroline. If she's going to survive this we need to make it as easy for her as possible. Bonnie is already on my list so she better not try anything. I feel like I'm mad at someone knew every week. Stefan,Damon,Tyler,Elena and now Bonnie. I heard a knock at the door Stefan looked at me pleading me to be nice. I nodded and ran downstairs to get the door. I pulled the door open and was surprised to see Tyler.

"Hey."I said confused and he stepped inside. He was wearing his running clothes and was a little sweaty.

"Hey,how's Caroline?"He asked and I smiled.

"You're so cute."I said and pressed a happy kiss to his lips. I felt him smile into the kiss,wrap his arms around me and pull me against his chest.

"I actually came by to get my car but this is good too."He said and I laughed. Him and his stupid car. Caroline and I pranked called him last night but he recognized our voices right away. After he outed us I filled him in on everything that happened.

"Well I'm a better kisser."

"Exactly."He said and kissed me hungrily. We backed up until my back hit the wall. I ran my fingers through his hair while he slid his hand under my shirt. He trailed his hand up my back and rested it on the clasp of my bra.

We froze when there was a knock at the door. I pulled the door open annoyed that our moment was interrupted.

"Hi."Bonnie greeted and I glared.

"Oh look Ty, there's a bitch at my door."I said and Tyler chuckled lightly.

"Look Ava-"

"Don't care lets just get this over with than you can leave."I said coldly and moved so she could enter. I know what she did wasn't that bad but all last night Caroline was upset over it. So I am not overly happy with her at the moment and I need somewhere to vent my anger.

"Ava Come on."Bonnie pleaded but I scoffed at her.

"Caroline and Stefan are in my room."I told her ignoring her request.

"Fine."She sighed and climbed up the stairs.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?"Tyler asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who's side are you on?"I asked he better say mine. I'm being the biggest bitch on the planet at the moment but I'm his girlfriend.

"You know I'm always on yours."He said and I sighed.

"I'm sorry,it's just UGH!"I complained and Tyler laughed.

"I know ,lets get up there."He said and I looked at him skeptically.

"You really want to go up there with a Caroline on crack and a bitchy me?" I asked.

"No."He answered honestly.

"Good than lets go."I said and ran up the stairs. I heard Tyler following me and we walked in my room. I saw Caroline sitting on my bed but Stefan and Bonnie were gone."Where the hell did they go?STEFAN!"I yelled but he didn't answer. I knew he heard me but just wasn't answering.

"They said they'd be right back. Bonnie still hates me."Caroline informed me and I heard Tyler sigh.

"Oh does she?"I asked and Caroline nodded sadly.

"Hey Caroline,how are you?"Tyler asked stepping further in the room.

"I'm okay just can't wait to get out of this room."Caroline said and Tyler nodded and sat down in the chair by my vanity.

A few seconds later Stefan and Bonnie walked into the room. Bonnie looked at me and I glared daggers at her.

"Thanks for being nice Ava."Stefan said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault she's a horrible friend. First she freezes Elena out for being with you and now this."I said bitchiness in my voice. Tyler grabbed my hand pulling me over to him and down onto his lap.

"Shh,let her do her thing than she'll be gone."Tyler whispered and I sighed.

"Fine."I agreed and leaned back and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Here Caroline."Stefan said and handed her a ring. It wasn't the cutest thing I've ever seen but if it keeps her from becoming extra crispy than who cares what it looks like."You'll have to keep this on,you can't take it off."Stefan explained.

"Ever."I added and Caroline inspected the ring.

"So I don't get to choose the ring that I have to wear for the rest of my life?"Caroline asked and I smiled. She wouldn't be Caroline if she didn't make things a little difficult.

"If you don't want it-"Bonnie said wanting to anywhere but here.

"No she wants it."Stefan answered for Caroline.

"Fine,now what?""Caroline asked.

"Now I explain the witch who spells the ring has the power to de-spell it. So if you hurt anyone."Why am I friends with her?If becoming a vampire is all it takes for her to dump you as a friend I say good riddance.

"Listen up you little bit-"I started but Tyler covered my mouth with his hand trying to silence me. I reached up and tried to get free but he wasn't letting go.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone."Caroline interrupted and I was struggling to pry Tyler's hand from my mouth so I couldn't defend her.

"You're a vampire,it means the urge to kill is a part of you. The minute you let it take over I'll stop you."Oh she did not just say that. I bit down on Tyler's hand and he pulled it away and hissed in pain.

"You do that than it will be me stopping you."I threatened standing up."You okay with that cause I'll take you down."I threatened and Stefan ran over to me.

"Calm down."He said and I took a deep breath.

"You're supposed to be my friend Bonnie."Caroline said angrily.

"I can't ignore what happened. You want to be friends you gotta prove that the Caroline I remember isn't gone."Bonnie said and all I wanted to do was tell her to get the hell out but we kind of need the ring so I bit my tongue.

"Do the spell than get out."I ordered,I guess I'm seeing her true colours. Everyone always said she was so loyal but from where I'm standing,not so much.

"Ava."Stefan scolded and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Put the ring on the bed."Bonnie told Caroline who did exactly as she was told. Bonnie walked over to the window to start the spell.

"Do you really think I meant to kill that guy at the carnival?"Caroline asked.

"He's still dead."Bonnie answered simply.

"Thanks,really helpful."I commented.

"Do you want me to cast the spell or not?"Bonnie snapped.

"Yes just do it already. We have things to do and bunnies to kill."I answered and Caroline scrunched her nose in disgust. Bonnie pulled back the curtain and sunlight flooded into my room. Caroline backed away from the harmful rays not wanting to get burned. Bonnie looked down at the book than closed her eyes.

We waited and waited but nothing happened. A few seconds later bonnie opened her eyes and snatched the ring from the bed.

"All done."She said and handed Caroline the ring who slipped it on her finger. Caroline shot me a confused look and I shrugged in response.

"That's it?Nothing witchy happened,no flickering lights or gusts of wind. Have you even done this before?"She asked and I chuckled. Ah gotta love her.

"Caroline."Stefan warned.

"Well I just want to make sure it worked."She said and Bonnie walked to the window and opened the curtains completely. Caroline backed up til she hit the headboard. The sunlight hit her skin and thankfully nothing happened.

"It worked."Bonnie said and I was ready to ring her neck.

"What if it hadn't Bonnie?"Caroline yelled and Tyler sighed. He hates being around girls when they're being all bitchy.

"She's all yours."Bonnie said and left the room. Caroline looked down at her ring and smiled.

"I'll be right back."I announced.

"Ava don't."Stefan said but I had no intention of listening. I ran down the stairs wanting to catch her before she left. I saw her opening the door to leave as I raced down the stairs.

"What the hell is your problem?"I asked and she looked up at me surprised.

"Do you even care?"She asked and my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You already chose her side."She explained and I scoffed.

"Of course I did,she's my best friend. Unlike you if my friend needs me I'd die before letting them down."

"Vampires killed my Grams."She said and I wanted to scream.

"No they didn't!Magic killed her,no vampire came in and drained her,or snapped her neck. If I can get over a witch killing my parents than you can get over this."I said and Bonnie looked utterly confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"A few nights ago a witch almost killed me."I said and Bonnie looked shocked."Must be a shock for someone who thinks she knows everything. He was working for Katherine and told me that it was him who made my parents car go off Wickery Bridge."

"I didn't know."

"This little crusade you have against vampires has got to stop. Swallow your pride and be a friend."I told her and turned to go upstairs.

"I don't know if I can trust her."She said and that made me stop.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I asked a little outraged.

"She killed someone."

"She is still the same person as before. She made a mistake,yes but look at things from her point of view. She had no idea what was happening. All of Damon's compulsion wore off so it was probably really confusing. Maybe you should get off your high horse and talk to her. You and Elena can be so damn judgemental,everyone makes mistakes. People forgive you for yours so maybe you should do the same."I told her and she looked conflicted.

"I don't know if I can."

"Do whatever you want but just know that Caroline's enemies are mine too and trust me you don't want me as an enemy. Just ask Damon."I said and went upstairs. Hopefully she'll take my advise and get over this. I don't get why she cares,she didn't know he guy Care killed. I don't think. She's judging all vampires on a few bad experiences. If I were to act that way after everything that happened with Drew the other night I should hate all witches including her. But I don't, so she should grow up.

I walked back into my room and found Caroline and Tyler in the same positions but Stefan was pacing back and forth.

"Don't worry,I didn't hit her even though I really wanted to."I joked and Caroline smiled at me.

"Thank you."She said and I realized why she was thanking me.

"Eavesdropper."I said accusingly and she stuck her tongue out at me in response.

"No I was trying to figure out where to take Caroline hunting."Stefan told me and I nodded.

"In the woods." I suggested and he looked at me pointedly.

"Thanks,really helpful."He quoted me from earlier. Tyler stood up and walked over to me.

"I gotta get going. I have to set up for the party."He said and I grabbed his keys from the top of my dresser.

"Here you go."I threw him the keys and he caught them easily.

"Are you guys stopping by later?"Tyler asked and Caroline looked at Stefan and I hopefully.

"We'll see."I answered and Stefan nodded in agreement.

"Maybe I'll see you than."Tyler said and pressed a kiss to my forehead. He left the room and about a minute later we heard the engine start and he was gone.

"Well lets get going than."I said and Caroline nodded excitedly. She wasn't exited to hunt but more to go outside. I already convinced Stefan to let me drive us out. I did it when he first got here this morning before Caroline woke up. I so didn't want Stefan carrying me again,I'm not a fan of Vampire speed.

Caroline was talking my ear off about Matt and how he left her a message telling her that he loved her. I don't think telling someone that you love them for the first time should be done over the phone but she didn't seem to care. We were in the kitchen about to leave. I just wanted to grab a bottle of water before we left.

"Hey guys."Jenna said walking into the kitchen. She looked at us suspiciously. I guess this looks a bit odd. Stefan doesn't seem like the type to hang out with Caroline. I think this is the first time the three of us have ever hung out alone.

"Hi."We all said in union,Jenna chuckled.

"What are you guys up to today?"

"We're just gonna hang out until the party."I answered,technically I wasn't lying.

"What party?"Jenna asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Tyler is throwing a party at the swimming hole on the Lockwood property."I told her wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. I really don't like lying to Jenna.

"Well have fun and wear sunscreen."She said walking out of the kitchen.

"Will do."I said but knew she couldn't hear me. Stefan opened the side door and we filed out. I watched as Caroline stepped outside. She squealed happily and held her arms up trying to get as much sun as she could. She smiled at me her face full of joy,I couldn't help but smile back.

One thing about Caroline is that she is infectious. Her laughter,her smile,she's one of those people who can light up a room. She just seems to radiate. She's full of love,light and life that's why I know she can survive this. She's a lot stronger than she knows and I know she'll prove Damon wrong.

We all hopped into the car. I was driving,Caroline in the passengers side and Stefan was sitting in the back. He was sitting in the middle of the seats so we could see him and he could see us perfectly. I knew the perfect place to start,my parents used to take us camping all the time. It was pretty deep into the woods but I'm sure it'd be worth it. The further out we go the less likely we are to run into anyone else.

Caroline had her window down so there was a warm breeze in the car and it smelt of pine. The radio was on,so the car was filled with music. It was a beautiful day,the sun was high in the cloudless blue sky. It was hot outside and every now and then there would be a cool breeze which was nice. I can't remember the last time I took a drive. Not heading anywhere just driving. Enjoying nature and just stopping to relax and unwind. I'm going to enjoy every second of it because knowing our luck it won't last very long.

I came to a stop once we got deep enough into the woods. I highly doubt we'll run into anyone this far out. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out. Caroline was looking around unimpressed,she's more of an indoors person.

"Alright,Caroline are you ready?"Stefan asked breaking the harmonious silence that we had on the drive over.

"Yeah whatever."She replied and I rolled my eyes.

"That's the spirit."I joked and Stefan's face broke into a small smile. Wow,that's big for him,he never smiles. He does but not a genuine smile,it's usually forced.

I locked the car and followed Stefan and Caroline into the trees. Caroline jumped every few minutes,I never heard anything but maybe she was hearing something I couldn't. I'm not sure because Stefan either didn't hear anything or was ignoring it.

We all froze when there was rustling from a bush. It was pretty far away and I barely heard it but the other two seemed to hear it clearly. Caroline looked at me and I knew she didn't want to kill a bunny.

"Caroline!"Stefan said and she sighed before running off in the direction of the noise. I felt hands go around my waist. I felt myself being pulled through the air and everything was a blur. The speed and the blur of colours and sounds made me want to puke.

Suddenly everything became still and my feet were planted on the firm ground but my head was still spinning. I looked over and glared at Stefan who smiled at me apolitically.

"A little warning next time, Stef."I muttered my hands on my knees hunched over trying to keep my breakfast down.

"Sorry."He said sheepishly and I narrowed my eyes slightly before looking away. Caroline was leaning against a nearby tree looking completely bored.

"Please tell me you caught it."I asked Caroline. Deep down I knew she didn't but you can't blame a girl for having a bit of hope.

"Nope."She answered popping the P. I groaned not wanting to do that again."It was too fast."

"Too fast?You're a freaking vampire!"I exclaimed and Stefan shot me a warning look. I held my hands up in surrender."Can't we just go to a damn pet store?"I asked and he chuckled. "How much is a bunny?$10?,$20 tops."I knew I wasn't being helpful but it seemed like a valid option."Get a male and female,and we can breed them for God's sake!. keep it going for eternity and you're set. I mean, I think we all know how much Rabbits go at it."I suggested,the more I talked the more I realized something about my idea. It was brilliant!

"Yeah plan B maybe."Stefan told me. Was he dumb or something?My idea is pure gold.

"Whatever."I grumbled.

"Alright lets try this again."Stefan announced and I internally cursed him out.

"There is no way in hell I'm do-"I started but was cut off when Stefan grabbed me and everything was blurred together again.

We had been Rabbit hunting for hours and I was starting to get sick of it. I love nature and all but this was getting annoying. We'd stop for a few minutes than they would hear something. Stefan would pull me along as they chased it,I'd almost throw up than we'd do it all over again. The main issue at the moment was Caroline never caught anything. I was starting to think she wasn't even trying.

"So what do I do when I see the Rabbit?"Caroline asked as we walked even deeper into the woods. At this point we're probably walking out of the forest,we've been out her since early this morning.

"Chase it,catch it,feed on it."Stefan explained for the millionth time today.

"My feet hurt."I complained but they both ignored me.

"Isn't killing cute,defenceless animals the first step in becoming a serial killer?"She asked and I sighed,she's giving me a headache.

"You sort of skipped serial killer and went straight to vampire."Stefan said and I shrugged. He had a point."Caroline if you're not serious about this you should tell me."He added. She better be serious about this.

"No,I am."She reassured us but we both gave her a disbelieving look."Look I swear I am,okay? But it's just...I haven't been in the sun for days. And everyone is at the swimming hole,and Matt is there. He finally told me he loves me and I've been blowing him off. Last night I was stuck listening to Ava and Tyler being all mushy over the phone,And know the two of you want me to eat Bunnies and I'm kind of freaking out!" She ranted and I looked at her offended.

"Tyler and I are not mushy."I defended and Caroline shot me a _get real_ look. Stefan caught my attention,he was laughing.

"And now you're laughing at me."Caroline observed.

"No I'm not laughing. None of this is funny, trust me. It's just that uh..."He trailed off.

"What?" Caroline snapped.

"When someone becomes a vampire,all of there natural behaviours get sort of amplified."

"What do you mean?"She asked and I wandered over to a close by tree and slid down to the ground. If we're just talking I'm gonna sit down.

"As a human,I cared deeply for people and how they felt. If they were hurting I felt their pain,I felt guilty if I was the one who caused it. And as a vampire,all of that got ...magnified."He explained.

"So you're saying that now I'm basically an insecure,neurotic control freak on crack."

"Well,I wasn't going to say it like that but...hey lets hunt okay and than after that we can go to the swimming hole."Stefan said and she looked thrilled.

"Really?"She asked unsure.

"Yeah really?"I asked and Stefan turned and gave me a questioning look,and I held my hands up in surrender. These vampires are so moody."Matt is the closest connection that you have to your humanity. I think you being around him is a good thing."

"Okay."Caroline agreed excitedly.

"Lets go,come on Ava."Stefan said turning to face me.

"I'm coming."I told them pushing myself up."Damn vampires."I muttered,I like the outdoors until I'm actually in the outdoors, than I hate them. I got to my feet and walked over to them tiredly."Lets go catch Bugs Bunny."I said jumping on Stefan's back. I took him a bit by surprise but he's dragged my ass through the damn forest enough for one day.

* * *

After Caroline had a snack(Which was gross,I think I'll pass on any future hunting trips.)we drove to the swimming hole. It was definitely a Tyler Lockwood party. Beer being pumped out of kegs and into red plastic cups. Girls drunkenly stumbling around and idiots guys pushing each other into the water. Caroline was looking through my trunk for a pair of shorts. I looked up and saw Mason driving away from the party. He waved to me so I smiled and waved back but his face turned into a frown when he saw Stefan. And Stefan being Stefan was wearing a frown also. Isn't he worried his face will get stuck that way?But he frowns enough that no one would notice anyway.

I saw Tyler and Matt over by the keg checking out Aimee Bradley. I rolled my eyes at them, teenage boys have a one track mind. I know that the majority of the time Tyler's mind is focused on one thing...sex. I smirked, knowing one way to make him guilty. He's so stupid sometimes. He thinks if I catch him looking at another girl I'm gonna lose it and go after the girl. There will be no cat fights today, at least not one involving me. I don't care if he looks, but touching is another story.

I ran up behind Tyler and Matt and stood on my tippy toes so my mouth was right by both of their ears.

"WHATCHA DOIN?"I screamed and they both jumped. Matt's hand went over his heart and he was taking deep breaths.

"Damn Av,you scared the hell out of me."He muttered in between breaths. I looked over at Tyler who was avoiding eye contact with me. He was looking at the ground trying his best not to look at Aimee either.

"Hey Babe."I said and he took a breath before meeting my eyes.

"Hey."He said guiltily and I dissolved into a fit of giggles."What?"He asked confused and I tried to answer him but I couldn't stop laughing. Does he really think I'll go after a girl because he was checking her out?

"She's lost it."Tyler told Matt who chuckled.

"Deep breaths Av."Matt ordered putting his hand on my shoulder before leaving Tyler and I alone.I followed his advice and calmed down enough to speak.

"You're an idiot."I finally said taking his cup out of his hand and taking a sip.

"What did I do?"He asked confused.

"I saw you checking out Aimee."I informed him and he looked worried.

"You did?"He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes."I said simply.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Well I'm gonna kick her ass."I said. He looked a little alarmed and a little exited.

"Really?"

"NO!"I yelled and he looked so lost."I don't care if you look at girls,as long as you don't do anything about it."

"Huh."He breathed out."You don't care at all?"

"Nope."I said popping the P.

"Do you look at guys?"He asked jealously and I snorted.

"Really?No I have to much going on to ogle anyone. I barely have time to fit you in."I said and that seemed to calm him down."So it's okay if you check out girls but I can't do the same?"

"You can check out girls all you want. I'm not gonna stop you."He said cheekily and I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

"You know what I mean."

"I guess as long as you don't do anything about it either,I don't care."He said and I looked at him expectantly."What?"

"You're such a liar."I chuckled and he shrugged.

"You're mine, deal with it."He said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're so God damn possessive."I observed and he smirked.

"Mm,you love it."He said getting as close to me as humanly possible. His lips met mine and he kissed me aggressively. He reached his hands to the bottom of my thighs and lifted me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and locked my wrists around his neck.

"No I don't."I whispered against his lips which formed into a cocky smile.

"Oh yes you do."He whispered back before kissing me like his life depended on it. I smiled and shook my head no being careful not to break our glorious kiss. His smile grew and he nodded yes in response. I unlocked my wrists and ran them around his neck to his jaw and returned the intestacy of the kiss.

We broke apart at the sounds of wolf whistles. I hid my face in the crook of his neck and tried to control my breathing. I felt Tyler starting to walk and the loud music and chatter of people became distant.

"Where are we going?"I whispered in a shaky voice. My heart was pounding and I knew if he put me down my legs would give out. He has this effect on me and it's stating to get on my nerves. I don't effect him like this,so why does he do it to me. It's all his fault,that jackass!

"I want to show you something."He said and confusion coursed through me.

"What is it?"I asked knowing he wasn't going to tell me."A puppy?"I felt him shake as he laughed lightly.

"If I got you a puppy why would I hide it in the middle of the woods."

"So it is a puppy!"I said pretending to get exited.

"No,you'll have to wait and see."He told me and I moaned.

"I hate waiting."I whined against his neck.

"I know you do."He chuckled. I pressed light kisses up his neck and made my way to his lips. The kiss was soft but it gave me stopped walking and focused on kissing me intently. After a minute we had to break the kiss so we could breath. I rested my forehead against his and soon we were breathing in sync. I snuggled into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. All that walking from earlier had tired me out.

* * *

"Ava."A deep voice whispered softly into my ear pulling me back into conciseness. My eyes fluttered open and I looked around. I was in some kind of cave or something. The walls,floor and ceiling were made of stone. I noticed chains fastened to some of the walls,and gates from the ceiling to the floors. The place was pretty dark. There was a little bit of light shining in from a huge opening by the stairs. What is this place and why am I here?

I shot up and looked around now completely alert. I thought I had been kidnapped by Katherine or something until I saw Tyler kneeling beside me. The memories of what happened before I fell asleep came flooding back.

"Please don't tell me this is what you wanted to show me."I said my voice sleepy.

"Sorry to tell you,but this is what I wanted to show you."He told me. I fisted my hands and rubbed my eyes hoping to wake up a little more. I looked around and sighed.

"So apparently I'm yours and know you bring me to a cave?You really are a cave man aren't you?"

"You're so funny."He said standing up and holding a hand out to me. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet.

"What is this place?"I asked looking around."Are we still in Mystic Falls?"

"We're still on my families property."He informed me and I looked at him skeptically."My mom says it's where my family used to keep their slaves back in the day."He explained and I scrunched up my nose. I officially hate this place. I like the whole family history stuff but I was angry when I found out my family owned slaves. It makes me sick that I come from that.

"You brought me here because...Why?"I asked taking it all in with a frown.

"Come here."He said pulling me further into the whatever it is.

"I don't like it here Ty."I complained but he ignored me. I don't even want to think about what went on down here. Tyler came to a stop in front of a wall."How nice,can we go now?"I asked not seeing what was so important about me seeing this place. If I were the Lockwood's I would have destroyed this place long ago.

"Look at the wall,the scratches."He said and I sighed.

"Tyl-"

"Ava!."He interrupted I looked at him. His eyes were full of curiosity and confusion. But they were also pleading me to look at what he was trying to show me. This has got to be a dream. Tyler wouldn't take me to his families old slave quarters to look at a stupid wall."Just look...please."I nodded and kneeled down to get a better look. My eyes widened as I saw what he was talking about. There were long,deep scratches going up the wall. I reached out and ran my fingers over the scratches. There is no way a human could make these scratches. I looked over and saw a chain fastened to the wall. What the hell went on down here?

"What the hell?"I whispered to myself.

"I know right?"Tyler said squatting beside me to look at the scratches.

"They look animal-ish."I said observing them closely,they definitely aren't human but they don't exactly look animal made either.

"That's what I thought too."He admitted. This is really weird but this whole entire town is weird."I think Mason has something to do with them."He told me and I looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean?"

"I followed him out here,that's how I found this place. Then the night of the carnival this guy... He was crazy he just kept coming at me. Mason ended up fighting him...it was weird. The moves he did ...he tried to play it off as Martial Arts. But his eyes,it looked like they turned yellow"He told me and I sighed."What?"

"Damon thinks Mason is some kind of supernatural creature. So he thinks you are compelled that guy to go after you and to never back down. I tried to warn you but Dana said you guys left so I figured you two were long gone."

"What does he think Mason is?"He asked clearly interested.

"He has no idea,at least I don't think he does."I muttered slightly angry.

"What do you mean?"He asked confused.

"It's nothing."I shook my head.

"Ava."He said and I looked up at him."What's going on?"I sighed deeply before answering.

"Honestly?"I asked and he nodded."I have no idea. I feel like they're all keeping something from me. They'll stop talking whenever I walk into the room and why would Elena,Damon and Ric go all the way to Duke just for information on Katherine."I thought aloud.

"Why would they hide things from you?"He wondered and I shrugged. I don't know why,I've helped them through everything so why hide this?"Have they said anything about Mason?"

"Not to me. It's like they're avoiding that topic."I know it's at least part of the reason I'm being left in the dark. I'm a little hurt that they think they can't trust me,but more than anything I'm curious about what they're hiding.

"Well,Mason's been acting weird. He's been asking about some heirloom. A stone,it's white but he says it's see through,about this big."He said using his hand to show me the size. An image flooded into my mind.

"Remember that day when I told you everything?We went through that safe in your dad's office."I asked thinking of that day,I was so scared he'd hate me or think I lost my mind.

"Of course,what about it?"

"I remember a stone like that. It was with your families journal."I said picturing the stone and it looked exactly how he was explaining.

"Really?"He asked and I nodded."Well lets go than."He stood up pulling me with him. We ran outside,I was glad to be out of that place. The forest was covered in darkness and everything was still.

"How long were we down there?"I asked looking around.

"We're pretty deep in the woods and I let you sleep for a while."He explained and we began our walk back. I was paranoid the last time I was in the woods at night,things didn't go so well.

We were walking when we saw Stefan and Caroline. What the hell are they doing out here?He had his hands on her shoulders and was telling her something seriously. I thought I heard the word werewolf but wasn't sure.

"Hey! what are you two doing?"Tyler asked as we walked over. They looked at us surprised and a little worried.

"What are you doing?"Stefan asked suspiciously and I glared at him. Tyler hasn't done anything for Stefan not to trust him. He's kept his secret and done whatever we've asked,so why the suspicion. I was about to ask when a grey blur tackled Caroline to the ground. I realized it was a wolf,a huge ass wolf.

I ran down to them with Tyler following closely behind. I was almost there when Tyler grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him.

The thing was snarling at Caroline and all she could do was scream. Stefan ran over and threw the wolf off of her. Stefan and the wolf were now looking at each other and the wolf was snapping at him about to pounce.

"NO!"Tyler yelled authoritatively before they wolf moved a muscle. The wolf turned and looked at him. It walked closer to him growling slightly. Tyler watched it bewildered. I was pulling on Tyler trying to get him to run. He wouldn't though he just stood there staring the wolf in the eyes.

My eyes widened when the wolf ran off and an incredible speed. What the hell was that thing?

After that thing attacked Caroline Stefan took her home. She surprised me by insisting to spend tonight alone. Stefan told me that she bit Matt and I thought she'd want to talk about it. But I guess no one wants to talk to me. Tyler went back to clean up what was left of the party and I decided to just go home.

I went straight to my room when I got home. Elena got home a few minutes after me but I didn't talk to her. I know they're hiding things from me and I want to know what. It obviously has something to do with Tyler. I don't get why they're keeping things from me, am I not trustworthy anymore?

Tonight had been so strange. First with Tyler showing me those scratches and than with that wolf. Anyone could tell it wasn't just a typical wolf. It had listened to Tyler and left Stefan alone. I decided I'd deal with it tomorrow and for now just go to sleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think,I love hearing from you guys :)xx Emily**


	7. Memory Lane

**Chapter 7**

**Memory Lane**

**I feel like the worst person ever. Sorry it took so long to update,I got busy than when things calmed down I forgot. Anyway,here's this chapter so I hope you like it. I'm going to try and update more frequently. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this!Happy reading :)**

* * *

I suddenly jolted awake from a comfortable peaceful sleep. I sat up in my bed and looked around my room confused. What woke me up? A loud bang came from my closet followed my a string of curses. I tensed and looked at the closet door in horror. Who was in my closet and what're they doing? My mind immediately went to Katherine but why would she go into my closet when I'm laying here completely vulnerable?I sighed and strained my ears trying to identify the person but I didn't hear anything.I wasn't gonna go all vampire slayer over nothing. I kept waiting but heard nothing,maybe I didn't hear anything at all.

"What the-"A voice yelled and I jumped slightly startled. Okay that was definitely not my imagination. I froze and looked at my closet suspiciously. What the hell is going on?

I quietly slipped out of my bed and crept over to my dresser soundlessly. Trying to be as quiet as possible I slid open the bottom drawer and moved the pile of folded clothes out of the way. I reached in and pulled out the stake launcher Alaric had made for me.

I took a slow steady breath,preparing myself for whatever was about to happen. I quietly took the first step forward than another and another. Soon I was in front of the closet door. The scariest part of this was,that I had no idea what I was in for. Vampire,witch,fairy princess...it could be anything.

"Son of a-"A familiar voice yelled and my eyes widened. I looked down and saw the doorknob turning. I jumped back to my dresser and carelessly tossed the launcher back into its place and slid the drawer close before the door could swing open.

"Jenna...hey."I greeted when I saw my aunt walk out of my closet. She was wearing jeans and tee shirt and her long auburn hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail making her green eyes pop. I almost staked my Aunt,that would have been bad. I was internally scolding myself for overreacting and what could have happened.

"Did I wake you?"She asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yes."I said distractedly,I was looking behind her at the mess of a closet.

"Sorry about that,but I wanted to borrow this for today."She told me holding up a pink paisley tank top I hadn't even noticed in her hands.

"Go for it,I'm pretty sure I stole it from Caroline anyway."I told her and her happy laughter filled the room."What happened in there?"I asked genuinely curious,it sounded like she was being attacked.

"Oh uh..well I didn't want to wake you so I didn't turn any of the lights on. So the room was dark and my amazing coordination kicked in."She said sarcastically."Than I hit my head on your shelves and a box filled with these flowers fell on me."She said holding up a handful of vervein petals."Why do you keep a box of flowers in your closet?"She asked and I froze. How the hell do I explain this?

"I'm drying them out."I said slowly thinking while I spoke hoping that whatever came out made sense. She narrowed her eyes at me in scepticism. I felt my heart start to pound against my chest as she walked closer to me. With each step she took my heart sped up.

"Why?"She asked trying to stare me down.

"For ...school."I told her but it ended up sounding more like a question than an answer. I'm usually a good liar but when it comes to Jenna,I turn into a complete idiot. She reminds me so much of my mom, who I could never successfully lie to either.

"For school?What class?"She interrogated me further and I started to bite my lip nervously. Put me in a room with a hungry vampire and I'm fine but ask me to lie to my aunt and I choke.

"History."I blurted the first class that came to mind. History?What is wrong with me?

"History. Why do you need to dry out plants for history?"She asked and I let a shaky breath out.

"I don't know maybe you should ask Alaric."I suggested stupidly. Oh great drag Alaric into this,good thinking..not!

"I'll do that."She told me walking to the door. It sounded like a threat."Thanks for the shirt."

"What's the occasion?"I asked trying to take the heat off of me and my obvious lie.

"Just throwing a little barbeque."She told me and my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I don't think we've ever thrown a party at my house,ever. Well except for my parents wake but I wouldn't exactly call that a party.

"Why?"I asked curiously,do we even have a barbeque?I wondered and tried to remember if we did or not. I know we used to because my dad was always using it. He used to say barbecuing makes any food good. Just slather on some barbecue sauce,grill it than dig in.

"My old friend Mason is in town and Alaric has been wanting to meet some of my friends.."She explained. I don't know why but I had a feeling this wasn't just going to be the run of the mill, all- American barbecue. This reeked of Damon,at this point anything involving Mason reeks of him. He's kind of becoming obsessed.

"Hold up,Mason as in Lockwood?"I asked hoping that another Mason just got into town that had no supernatural ties.

"That'd be the one."She said sounding surprised. Well this is just perfect,Jenna is getting suspicious and now I have a whatever he is in my house. I can already tell this is going to be a long day. I just want to rewind and go back to five minutes ago when I was off in dreamland.

"I met him at the wake."I finally answered her question after telling myself that even if I crawl into bed and hide under the blankets that the problem will still be there, with or without me.

"Right,duh."She laughed at herself and hither forehead lightly."Are you gonna hang around today?"She asked and I debated it in my head. I either stay here and keep an eyes on whatever the hell is going to go down or I can go make out with Tyler all day. The latter seemed more fun but knew that I had to go with choice number one sadly.

"Yeah,I love barbecues"I lied,I hate stupid barbecues. What's the bi deal?It's just like a dinner party only this time you're food is cooked over an open flame. Why people link BBQ to being American is beyond me. Jenna nodded breaking me from my internal rant before leaving the room. I sighed trying to think of a way to cover up my horrible lie about the vervein. Ten minutes of pacing later and I still had no idea what to do. I gave up doubting I'd be hit with a brilliant idea to solve this.

I walked into my closet and swept all of the vervein back into the small cardboard box. Stefan supplies me with vervein. I just send him a quick text and he brings boxes full of the useful plant whenever I run low and this is a new delivery so there's tons of it. I lifted the box up and put it back in its place on my shelf. I quickly slipped into a pair of jean shorts and pulled on a floral tank top. My hair was in loose curls from yesterday so I just ran my fingers through it and swiped on some clear lips gloss. I threw on a pair of strappy black sandals than looked myself over quickly in the full length mirror in my closet. After seeing that I didn't look like a mess I ran downstairs.

I stood on the landing of the stairs and looked around at the empty house. Where is everyone? I glanced t the clock on the wall and saw it was only ten O'clock am. I looked over and saw Jenna putting away some groceries in the kitchen so I hopped over the two last stairs and onto the dark hardwood floor.

"Where's everyone?"I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Jeremy went out and Elena is at the Grill."Jenna said while emptying all the contents of the grocery bags onto the counter.

"When's Ric getting here?"I asked flipping through a catalogue on the counter trying to look casual.

"He'll be here in a little bit."She told me and I didn't dare look up. I could feel her eyes on me trying to decide if I was up to something.

"Who's all coming?Alaric,Mason,who else?"I questioned her hoping to distract her enough that she wouldn't start another interrogation.

"Uh that's it except for Damon."She said Damon's name with distaste and a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?You don't like Damon?"I asked in fake shock.

"No."She said pointedly and I smirked.

"How is that possible?He's such a sweet and personable guy."I said robotically,my voice free of all emotion. Jenna chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes.

"Yes,he is."She said imitating my robot voice and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

Jenna and I were in the middle of making the salad for the barbeque when there was a knock on the front door. I guessed it was Alaric coming over early and I know Jenna is going to ask about the vervein. I had to talk to him first and fill him in on my sad attempt at lying.

"I'll get it!"I suddenly yelled dropping the head of lettuce that I was chopping. I ignored Jenna's objections and raced to the door. When I pried the heavy oak door open I saw Alaric standing there. Before he could say a word I slipped out the door pushing him out further on the porch.

"Whoa,Ava what's going on?"He asked and I heard worry in his voice. I quickly shut the door tightly and walked down to the other side of the porch trying to get out of ear shot. I highly doubt she could hear us but you can never be too safe.

"I may have done something."I said smiling charmingly up at him.

"Oh God! Did you shoot someone again?"He asked sighing heavily and dropping his face into his hands.

"No!"I exclaimed feeling offended."One time,jeez let it go."

"Fine,what'd you do?"He asked and raised his head to look at me. I saw apprehension and fear in his eyes.

"I mean it wasn't my fault. Stefan got in the way."I defended myself from the previous topic.

"He got in the way?"He asked disbelievingly."He was sitting in completely separate room."

"Yes and he got in the way!"I yelled outraged that I was still being blamed for this. These people need to learn how to let this go. I mean Stefan already forgave me but I have a feeling I'll never hear the end of it.

"Whatever,what did you do?"Alaric asked changing the subject knowing I was to stubborn to change it myself.

"Well this one wasn't my fault either."I stated and he rolled his eyes.

"Never is."He mumbled and I glared at him annoyed.

"It wasn't I swear! Jenna went into my closet this morning and she hit her head on my shelves."

"Is she okay?"He asked concern laced in his voice and I sighed.

"Hello!Not the point."I shouted fully annoyed. I usually would just Call Stefan but he hasn't been answering my calls or Texts all day.

"Sorry."He muttered unconvincingly and I huffed folding my arms over my chest.

"When she hit her head a box fell on her."I continued to explain what had happened earlier.

"Are we going to get to the point anytime soon?I have a barbecue to attend and Jenna to win over."Damon suddenly asked walking up the porch and I groaned loudly. Where the hell did he come from?

"Just what this situation needs."I quipped sarcastically."Good luck with that she hates you nearly as much as I do."

"Nice to see you too,Princess."Damon winked and I glared at the nickname be has bestowed upon me."You look...delicious."

"You'll never know how truly delicious I am."I shot back cheekily and he smirked at me.

"You kno-"

"Guys!"Alaric cut off whatever whatever snarky remark that was about to leave Damon's mouth.

"What?"We asked in union annoyance in our voices. I was getting frustrated with people cutting me off.

"Back to what you did."Alaric said steering the conversation back to where it was supposed to be. Both men looked at me curiously awaiting my explanation.

"Sorry,the box was full of vervein."I said casually like I was talking about the weather. Alaric looked like he was having a heart attack.

"Why the hell do you store vervein in your closet?"Damon suddenly blurted out half annoyed at hte little predicament and half amused by my attitude.

"Really?That's the only thing that popps out at you about this situation?"Ric asked annoyed at our lack of seriousness.

"What did you do?"Damon asked turning to me."You said you did something?And so far your involvement has been non-existent."

"Well,she asked why I had a box of flowers in my closet so I had to lie."I explained pressing my lips together."The lie was a bit...how do I put this?"I asked myself,I decided to just be honest."The lie sucks!"

"What did you tell her?"Damon asked growing bored of this conversation.

"I told her I was drying the plant out for history class."I told them nervously and they both looked at me flabbergasted.

"That was the best you could come up with?"Damon asked being the first to recover from the stupor that seemed to swallow both men.

"At the time?Yes. It's hard to lie to Jenna,it's like she can sense it."I said defensively and Damon scoffed.

"Why would you have to dry out a plant for history?"Alaric asked finally coming back to reality.

"I panicked sue me."I grumbled a pout taking up residence on my face. "But That's why I need your help. You need to cover for me."

"How am I supposed to do that?"He asked trying to come up with a solution. I almost wanted to say nothing,just tell her what's going on and be done with it. But deep inside I didn't want her to know. I wouldn't want anyone to know about this stuff,it's dangerous and scary.

"Just tell her it's some ancient plant."I suggested off the top of my head.

"Fine."He finally agreed after a few seconds that seemed to go on forever.

"Good,you two deal with that,I'm going to charm Jenna."Damon said as he walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Won't your insufferable personality make that difficult?"I asked my voice full of fake sweetness. Damon rolled his eyes before he disappeared inside. I let out a long breath before looking up at Alaric.

"Is there something else?"He asked hesitantly.

"What's going on?"I asked and he looked at me confusion written on his face."Why in the world is Jenna throwing a barbeque for Mason Lockwood and why the hell was Damon invited?And oh yeah,what is everyone keeping from me?"I fired question after question at him.

"I want to get to know Jenna's friends."He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you start with a guy she hasn't talked to in years?Ric,what's going on?"I asked in small shaky voice. It hurts that they're keeping secrets from me.

"Okay...Tyler is involved and they think yo-"Alaric finally started to spill but was cut off when the door flew open.

"What are you two talking about?"Damon asked with his trademark smirk on his lips. He was obviously listening to us and didn't want me to know anything.

"When did you get here?"Jenna asked pushing past Damon."What happened?"She asked seeing Alaric and I with serious expressions on our faces.

"Nothing."I muttered stepping away from Ric and walking inside. I shoved past Damon who was purposely blocking my way inside.

Thankfully Alaric convincingly confirmed my lie to Jenna,who I was avoiding. I didn't want to have to lie to her anymore. The two of them along with Damon were inside getting the food ready for later. I was sitting on the steps of the porch with my arms hugging my legs to my chest tightly. I dropped my head down onto my knees but looked up when I heard a car pull into the driveway. It was Mason's jeep and a few seconds later he was walking up to the house.

"I'm here,try to contain your excitement."Mason joked walking up the path to the house.

"I'll try."I shot back and he smiled at me sadly.

"What's the matter?You need me to go get Tyler to suck your face off?"He asked and I chuckled genuinely.

"I'm good for now but I'll let you know."I told him and he laughed boisterously. He really does remind me of Tyler. They have similar laughs and both carry the typical Lockwood charm."He is a really good kisser."

"Too much information"He told me and I chuckled."Why are you out here?"

"Alaric's friend is in there,he's kind of an ass."

"Ah I see,thanks for the heads up.I'll see you in there?"He asked unsure if I was going to make a break for it or not.

"I'm coming."I said getting to my feet. I climbed up the stairs two at a time and Mason just jumped over the stairs and onto the porch with ease."Show off."I muttered before walking inside.

When we walked into the living room it looked like Jenna was about to kill Damon and Ric was watching them very carefully. I heard mason close the door and walk up behind me.

"I'm guessing that's the ass."He whispered and Damon glared in our direction obviously hearing what Mason had said.

"Yup,just wait, you'll see."I told him before walking into the kitchen dragging Jenna along with me. When we got into the Damon-free zone I let go of Jenna's arm and opened the fridge taking out a bottle of water."You can't kill Damon."I told her simply.

"Why not?"She asked taking a sip from my water.

"We're at a party,it'll bring down the mood. You don't want to be a party pooper."I told her taking my water back and jumping up on the counter. My legs dangled down and I leaned back resting my head against the cabinets.

"Hey."Elena greeted walking into the kitchen setting her brown messenger bag on the island.

"Hi."Jenna greeted back and Elena walked over to us."I brought Caroline. I found her at the Grill,she's really upset over her break up with Matt so I figured this would be a good distraction."Elena said dumping a bag of chips into a serving bowl.

"That's fine. She's not the plus one I'm worried about. Why is Damon here again?"Jenna asked.

"Because Alaric is a pity taker. You two be nice."Elena ordered pointing at Jenna and I.

"I'm always nice."I defended and Elena shot me a pointed look.

"And I'll be nice when he learns to keep his paws off of you."Jenna answered popping a chip into her mouth. We were pretty quiet after that productive exchange. I wanted to talk to Elena alone so I need to get her away from any eavesdropping vampires.

"Elena I need to talk to you."I blurted out and both girls looked at me surprised.

"Sure. can it wa-"She started but stopped when Mason walked into the kitchen.

"Aha good news,I found the shot glasses."Mason said holding up a bottle of liquor and a few shot glasses.

"That'd be my exit."Elena muttered grabbing my hand and leading me out of the kitchen. She pulled me onto the porch and I saw Caroline sitting on a chair looking like a sad little puppy.

"Hey,what's the matter?"I asked and she seemed to snap out of it and forced a happy smile on her face.

"Nothing,just thinking about Matt."She answered and I sent her a sympathetic smile.

"What did you need to talk about?"Elena asked sitting down next to Caroline.

"I'm going to get something to eat."Caroline said when I shot her a look, she nodded standing up and walked into the house.

"What's going on?"I asked and Elena looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I know everyone is lying to me and I want to know what about."I spoke with a slight edge in my voice."Don't deny it Ric already confirmed said it has something to do with Tyler. If Tyler is involved than I need to know."I said seriously and Elena sighed when she knew I wasn't letting this go.

"I'm so sorry,we just thought it'd be easier for you if you didn't know."

"It's obviously got something to do with Mason and that wolf that attacked Caroline."

"It does."She told me and I looked at her waiting for more information.

"Okay,I'm guessing you didn't go to Duke to get information on Katherine."I guessed and she nodded her head.

"We think Mason is a werewolf."She finally admitted and I looked at her in disbelief.

"A werewolf?"

"That wolf that attacked Caroline,we think it was Mason."She revealed and I started thinking everything over in my head. If that wolf was Mason it'd explain why it listened to Tyler. And those scratches in the Lockwood's cellar and Tyler said Mason's eyes turned yellow at the Carnival so that explains that too.

"You kept this from me because?"I asked coming out of my thoughts. I was kind of angry. If I had kept something like this about Stefan from her she'd be furious.

"We thought it'd be easier for you. You're in the middle and Damon thinks you're going to have to choose."Elena explained and I looked at her shocked.

"Between Tyler and you guys?"I asked and she nodded sadly.

"I can't choose."I finally said taking a deep shaky breath. Elena leaned closer and squeezed my hand.

"You don't have to. Damon is on some mission but none of this directly involves Tyler."

"Mason and Ty are getting really close. Tyler really likes having him around."I said sadly,it's nice for Tyler to have a positive older male figure. He always just had his father and no one wants him to be like his dad."Damon's going to leave Mason alone."I said and Elena looked at me unsure.

"Stefan thinks this is his way of dealing with Katherine being back."

"I don't care,Tyler already lost his dad. Mason and him get along and I don't want Tyler to loose him too."I said in a tone that said this wasn't open for discussion. I stood up and marched back into the house.

I didn't want Tyler to loose Mason,for once he actually likes being around his family. And other than that reason,Mason seems like a good guy. Just because he's a werewolf doesn't mean he's a bad guy. Look at Stefan,he's a vampire but he's also one of my best friends. I'm choosing to look over the fact that Mason tried to use my two best friends as chew toys the other night. Maybe he can't control that part of him. On the full moon the wolf side of him takes over or something.

I walked into the living room and saw Alaric talking to an angry looking Jenna. What happened now?A few seconds later Mason and Damon walked into the living room. Mason sat down on the couch and Damon was about to sit next to him so I ran over and jumped on the couch before he could sit down.

"Really?"Damon asked annoyed.

"I like this spot,I always sit here."I lied and he rolled his eyes. Damon eventually walked over to the chair and sat down. Mason chuckled lightly taking a sip from his glass.

"Tyler said you like us Lockwood men."Mason whispered and I rolled my eyes,I'll have to kill that boy later.

"You'll thank me when you leave without a headache."I said looking over at Damon who was winking at me. I saw Jenna glaring at him from the kitchen and rolled my eyes. What does she think he's going to do?

"He doesn't seem that bad."Mason commented taking back my attention.

"Ever hear the saying: everything is not what it seems?"I asked and Mason shrugged.

I saw Damon get up and walk into the kitchen where Elena was now setting the table for lunch. I noticed Jenna walk over to them and she scowled when Damon started talking to her.

"So how long have you and Tyler been together?"Mason asked and I turned to look at him.

"Oh...we actually just got back together."I informed him and he looked at me curiously.

"Why'd you break up?"He asked and I wasn't sure how to answer that question.

"It sounds totally lame but..it's complicated."I told him and he laughed."Tyler has some anger...issues."I said wanting to see how he reacted to that.

"Yeah...that unfortunately is a Lockwood gene."Mason said taking a sip from his glass.

"The gene seemed to skip you."I observed,I haven't seen him angry once yet.

"I wish."He chuckled."Tyler's a good kid and he seems to really like you. I just want to make sure you won't hurt him."He said looking over my shoulder at Damon. Realization washed over my face,Mason knew. He knew everything about everyone here.

"I would never hurt him. He's the only one I completely trust."I told him honestly.

"Not your friends?"He asked looking around the room.

"I'm not stupid,I trust Damon as far as I can throw him."I told him and he looked surprised."especially when he could have me as a snack without blinking."

"So... do you know what I am?"He asked taking another drink from his glass.

"I know what you are and,I know what he is."I said looking over at Damon."But I don't know what Tyler is."I said thinking back to the night of the car crash. The invention affected him,I just don't know why.

"He's nothing...normal."Mason clarified and I nodded still not sure. Why did he reacted to the vampire killing invention if he was human?

Just than Jenna walked into the room and started setting up for a game of Pictonary. Jenna looked at my exited face and rolled here eyes.

"No cheating."She ordered and I over at her innocently.

"I have never cheated. You and Elena just suck and Jeremy and I are Pictonary superstars. Don't be hatin!"I defended outraged that she would insinuate that I cheated. Whenever we play we do teams,so it's always Jenna and Jeremy against Elena and I. Than we switch teams so it's Jeremy and I after I complain that Elena sucks. Jeremy and I make sure to get all the points first though. Jeremy mouths the words to whatever it is I was supposed to guess but there is no rule against it!I don't think.

"Whatever you say but your partner in crime isn't here so I think it'll be fair."She said before unpacking the game box.

"Well than I don't want to play."I said and Jenna snorted.

"Too bad."She said mockingly and I pouted before slumping back into the couch. I felt the cushions shaking due to the laughing man next to me.

"I'm good at this game you can be on my team."He told me and I shrugged indifferently.

"Whatever,I'm not the competitive type."I said and Jenna froze and looked at me shocked.

"You?Not the competitive type?Yeah and Damon is my best friend."She joked and I stuck my tongue out at her.

I saw Jenna hop up and she went around to collect people for the game. It didn't take long before everyone was plopped on the couch and Jenna standing in front of us. She was going over the rules and every so often everyone would turn and look at me like I was the reason for her explaining the rules.

"We are doing this in pairs,Ava is with Mason. I'll be with Ric,Elena and Caroline and Damon can be by himself."She said looking at Damon with a cold smirk.

"Enough with the rules I think we all know I'm not going to follow them. Lets play!"I shouted excitedly and Jenna shook her head.

"Fine,who's going first?"She asked and before anyone could blink Damon was up by the paper. We played a few rounds and Mason wasn't lying when he said he was good. I'm even considering dumping Jeremy for him as my permanent Pictonary partner. We have been playing for awhile now and it was currently Damon's turn. I had already grown bored of the game when I realized it was just a tool for Damon to taunt Mason with. I was envious of Elena who had slipped into the kitchen during Caroline's last turn.

"Dress!"Jenna yelled her guess when Damon began his drawing. It was a dog in a tutu."Ballerina."

"Puppy!"Caroline shouted."Puppy in a tutu."She continued to yelled quickly.

"No."Damon shot down and went back to drawing..

"Dog...hound dog...You Aint Nothing But A Hound Dog!"Jenna screamed.

"Dances With Wolves."Mason said and everyone turned to him.

"Mason and Ava win again."Damon said smirking at Mason.

"How do you do that?"Jenna exclaimed."And how is that a wolf?"After the game was over and Mason and I were named the Pictonary masters That was the most boring game of Pictonary I've ever played.

I saw Damon talking to Alaric in the kitchen so I marched over to them. Damon smiled when I reached them while Ric looked around to make sure Jenna didn't overhear what I was about to say. I guess he knew what was about to go down by the determined look on my face.

"Whatever you're planning,don't you dare hurt Mason."I told him and he laughed.

"I thought you were in love with Tyler,jumping ship to uncle Mason?"He mocked and I smiled while grabbing a knife off of the counter and stabbing him in the stomach. Damon groaned and doubled over in pain. Alaric sighed and looked over at Jenna making sure she didn't see anything. I saw Damon throw the bloody knife into the sink than straightened up.

"Don't push me,dick."I spat at him."Hurt Mason and that knife will be a wooden stake."I threatened before storming out of the kitchen. In a perfect world Damon would listen to me but I knew better than that. Actually in a perfect world Damon wouldn't exist but not the point. I know Damon is going to try something sneaky and underhanded,it's what he does. I had to go into the bathroom to wash of the blood that splattered onto me when I had stabbed the ass in the kitchen. After I washed up I decided to check on Caroline. She's been acting strange today,maybe it's just her emotions being heightened but it seemed more than that.

I walked into the living room and saw Elena with her phone pressed to her ear and Caroline was trying to open a box of candy. I've seen her eat more in this afternoon than a whole week when she was human.

"Would I be the worst friend ever if I abandoned you and went to Stefan's?"Elena asked Caroline and I after snapping her phone closed and slipping it into her back pocket.

"Yes."I nodded my head dramatically.

"You wanna leave?"Caroline asked alarmed and I looked at her surprised. Why does she care if Elena leaves or not? This party is kind of lame,I'm thinking of going to see what Tyler's doing.

"It's just he hasn't gotten back to me,and I'm starting to get this bad feeling."Elena explained to us and I grabbed the keys off of the coffee table.

"I'll drive."I announced holding up the keys and Elena grabbed her jacket.

"Let's go."She told me and we walked to the front door.

"Wait,I don't think this is a good idea."Caroline said from the living room. When Elena and I turned around we saw she hadn't moved and had a panicked look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"I asked her confused. What's the worst thing that could happen?He'll be fine and I'll steal a bottle of Damon's good scotch. Or something will be wrong and we end up helping him out, sounds like a win win to me.

"Damon's got it covered here."Elena told her and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you guys think he's gonna do?Go all Teen Wolf on us?"I asked defensively,when they talk about Mason my mind goes back to Tyler so I feel like everything they're saying is about Tyler.

"Take it from me there is nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend,Right Ava."Caroline said and both girls turned to me.

"I'm not being clingy,I'm just concerned about him."Elena tried explaining to the bubbly blonde but I don't think she got it.

"Ava back me up."Caroline ordered and I dropped my head dramatically. When I looked back up both girls turned to me.

"Well...uh.."I stalled,who do I go with? My natural instinct is Caroline,we always back each other up,we're like sisters. Than there's Elena who is my actual sister and she is acting like a stage five clinger but her and Stefan are kind of an exception to those standard rules.

"Well?"Caroline snapped after I didn't answer her right away.

"Don't make me choose."I begged and Elena sighed.

"This isn't a fight or a democracy. I have a really bad feeling about this and I need to make sure he's okay."Elena said and my mind flashed back to that night in the woods when I almost died. I wanted to see Tyler and Stefan brought me to him without a word. I knew what I had to do and Caroline wasn't going to be happy.

"What would you do if Tyler was ignoring your calls."Caroline asked when she realized I was torn.

"Well...that's never happened before."I answered truthfully.

"What if it did,or he does ignore your calls one day."Caroline continued and I wondered why she cared so much about this. Why does she care if Elena goes to see Stef or not?

"Sext him?"I joked and I heard Damon snort from the kitchen."Stop listening or I'll start talking about my period."I threatened and I saw him theatrically cover his ears with his hands before walking over to Alaric.

"Serious answer please."Caroline chided and I rolled my eyes.

"I'd probably ignore him right back. Than next time I saw him give him the silent treatment until he begged for forgiveness."I sighed and Caroline smiled triumphantly."Either that or flirt with some guy in front of him but that always ends up with the pawn guy getting a broken nose and Tyler dragging me to his bedroom."I told them and Caroline looked at me surprised.

"I'll have to use that one...when I get a boyfriend."She finished sadly.

"Okay not the point though,Stefan and Elena are a completely different couple. Tyler and I enjoy driving each other crazy and Elena and Stefan like having frowning contests. Totally different if you think something is wrong than we should go over there. He's been ignoring my calls too."I spoke the last bit directly to Elena, who smiled gratefully at me.

"Fine but let me drive."Caroline finally caved and held up her keys.

"But all my stuff is in our car."I told her but she just waved me off.

"I doubt anything is wrong and if there is, I'll be there."Caroline assured us opening the door and walking out.

"Yeah,A vampire that's a week old is gonna save us all from whatever Katherine has up her sleeve."I muttered to Elena who shrugged before running to Caroline's car. I walked out of the house and shut the door behind me. I swiftly skipped over to Elena's and my car and popped the trunk. I grabbed my gun and made sure it was loaded before taking a vervein dart from the supply Alaric gave me. He has become my vampire hunting supplier, he always makes sure I have tons of weapons.

"Really Ava?"Caroline yelled from her car and I rolled my eyes and slammed the trunk closed.

"I'm coming,I'm coming."I told her before jogging over to her blue hatchback and getting in the back seat.

The car ride to Stefan's was getting weird. Elena kept shooting me questioning glances whenever Caroline would try and undermined Elena and Stefan's relationship.

"Thanks for this,I really appreciate it."Elena said breaking the silence in the car which I am eternally grateful for.

"Here we come,to the rescue."Caroline said and Elena shot me another look to which I shrugged.

"Why are you being so snippy?"Elena finally asked her.

"That's my own drama."Caroline said and I sighed. I don't like the direction of this conversation."I'm sure you and Stefan will beat the odds. Not that there is any study to pull odds from. What is the ratio for vampire-human couplings?I'm guessing nil."

"Okay Caroline."Elena said obviously annoyed by Caroline's attitude.

"Lay off Care."I told her sternly.

"I'm just making conversation. I'm trying to warn her, we can't all have perfect relationships."She said looking at me through the mirror.

"I'm sorry did you just insinuate Tyler and I are perfect?Did hell freeze over or something?Out of all the couples in Mystic Falls we are probably the most dysfunctional...living couple." I scoffed. Why is she being all anti-love today. I saw Elena lean forward and turn up the music filling the silent car with some noise.

"I love this song."Elena said and I rolled my eyes at my sisters attempt at small talk. Caroline looked at Elena before hitting a button on the steering wheel.

"What's playing?"Caroline asked and I looked at her like she has lost her mind. Who the hell is she talking to?

"Playing:We Radiate by Goldfrapp."A mechanical voice answered her and Caroline looked at us proudly.

"Ta-da."She said and I smiled at her. That was pretty cool. Suddenly the car started to shake and I heard thumping from the back of the car.

"Oh crap."Caroline muttered before she pulled over to the side of the road. The minute she stopped the car we all got out to see what the problem was."Great a flat."Caroline complained taking out her phone. Elena sighed and leaned against the side of the car.

"It'll be okay,I'm sure he's fine."I told her not totally believing myself but smiled with fake confidence.

"I hope so."She mumbled and watched as Caroline called triple A. I hopped up on the trunk and took out my phone.

"What are you doing?"Caroline asked me alarmed.

"Calling Tyler,why?"I asked not taking my eyes off the screen of my phone.

"Triple A will be here soon."She told me and I nodded.

"That's nice but Ty lives a few minutes away."I reminded them and Elena smiled.

"Thanks Av."She said and I nodded.

"Thank Tyler."I said tapping his name on my phone screen. I pressed the phone to my ear and heard it ringing. I barley heard Tyler's voice answer before the phone was ripped from my hands. I looked up and saw Caroline holding my phone with an annoyed look on her face.

"Caroline."Elena scolded walking closer to us.

"What the hell?Give it back."I ordered angrily. Suddenly my phone started to ring Tyler's ringtone but Caroline pressed ignore.

"Triple A will be here soon."Was all she said before tossing my phone in her purse.

"Can I have my phone back?"I said but it really wasn't a question.

"Why?Are you going to call Tyler?You two are so co-dependant, it's pathetic. You used to be so independent and now all you talk about is Tyler. You even forgave him for making out with Matt's mom. Are you that insecure that you think he's the best you could get?"She asked and I looked at her shocked. Like she of all people should be talking about insecurity.

"Excuse me?"I asked becoming livid. I felt Elena grab my shoulder but I shrugged her off and walked over to Caroline.

"You heard me. It's getting to the point where I don't even want to be around you. It's always Tyler this and Tyler that."

"It is not!"I yelled I'm usually really good in fights but this s coming out of nowhere so I'm a bit shocked.

"Yes it is!You don't even see it do you?He's all you care about."She yelled and I glared at her furiously.

"You know what?Screw you!Since he's all I care about I'm gonna go spend some more time with him. Apparently he's the only one who can stand me!"I screamed ripping her purse from her hands and digging out my phone.

"Good."Caroline yelled as I threw her bag on the ground.

"Ava,come on."Elena begged."Don't go."

"Sorry Elena but I can't do this right now."I told her and handed her the vervein dart just in case. She looked at me with sad eyes before I turned and angrily strutted down the road. I took my phone and angrily punched in Tyler's number.

"Ava?What's going on?You hung up on me?"I heard Tyler ask once he picked up his phone.

"No,Caroline did. I need you to come and get me."

"Okay,where are you?"He asked and I looked around.

"I don't know,the middle of nowhere. We were on our way to the boarding house."I informed him quickly making my way down the abandoned looking road.

"I'll find you,just stay where you are."He ordered then the line went dead. I slipped my phone into my back pocket and stopped walking. I looked down the road and I couldn't see the car anymore. I wonder how he plans on finding me?I don't even know where I am,Caroline went the long way. I've never gone this way before so I have no idea. I probably shouldn't have left Elena there but I was too mad to stay there. I felt bad about abandoning her and not helping Stefan but I had to much pride to go back. I plopped down on the side of the road and waited for Tyler to find me. I wondered if Caroline was telling the truth and I was becoming one of those girls. You know the ones,they spend every available second with their boyfriend and never shut up about them. I hope I'm not like them but who knows?Maybe I am.

The sound of a car coming to a stop brought me out of my thoughts,I looked up and saw Tyler getting out of his car,that didn't take long.

"How the hell did you find me so damn fast?"I asked standing up and dusting myself off.

"I just followed my heart."He said with a smirk on his face.

"You're so funny."I said in a tired voice.

"Care to tell me why you're sitting on the side of a dirt road ?"He asked as I walked over to him.

"It's been a long day, can I tell you after I shower?"

"Okay,lets get going."He said running over to the drivers side and getting in. He started the car and drove us back to his house in a total of three minutes. Apparently his driveway was at the end of the road I had been sitting on. After a quick hot shower I walked out of the bathroom in a towel to find Tyler laying on his bed. His shoes were still on but he had his eyes closed. I knew he wasn't sleeping because I was only in the shower for a few minutes. I smirked evilly and dropped the towel than walked to the door to make sure it was locked this time. I twisted the knob and heard the door lock than strolled over to the bed. He was still pretending to be asleep so I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't move.

"Tyler?"I whispered but got no reply. I shrugged than climbed on top of him and straddled his waist."You're such a faker."I told him and his lips curved into a smile. I felt his hands go to my hips and his eyes shot open when he didn't feel any clothes. I saw his brown eyes darken as he scanned my body.

"I love it when you wake me up."He muttered finally looking up at my face.

"You weren't sleeping."I reminded him.

"Not the point."He chuckled than rolled us over so he was hovering over me. He leaned back on his knees and pulled off his shirt. He smiled at me before leaving a trial of warm kisses from my stomach up to my jaw.

"Don't you want to know why I was on the side of the road?"I asked as I felt his hands slowly inching up my legs.

"I can wait."I muttered against my skin then went back to nibbling on my earlobe. I felt one of his hands begin to trial up my stomach slowly. I sighed deeply thinking of Caroline,I felt Tyler freeze for a second but quickly continued the nibble up and down my neck.

"She just snapped!"I yelled suddenly and I heard Tyler sigh before rolling off of me.

"Who did?"He asked covering his face with pillow. He is such a drama queen.

"Caroline,she was saying all these things. Like how we are co-dependent and spend all our time together. How I never shut up about you and so on."I said feeling anger quickly rise in me again.

"She's probably just jealous. Matt dumped her so she's taking it out on you."He told me then pushed himself off the bed.

"Where are you going?"I asked sitting up.

"To take a very very cold shower."He muttered than slowly walked into the bathroom.

"Sorry."I yelled and heard him muttering to himself than turn the water on. I hopped up and walked into the bathroom.

"You can't be in here... all naked,it'll just make the process even longer. I walked over to the bathtub and stuck he plug in the drain. I twisted the warm water on than stepped in and sat down.

"Come here."I told him and he sighed but walked over anyways. I usually have to threaten him to get into the bath. He's a shower guy and thinks baths are girly.

"Yes?"He asked standing in front of the bath tub.

"Get in."I demanded and surprisingly he listened and got in the tub. He carefully lowered himself into the water behind me and I leaned back into him. I felt his hands trail down my arms and intertwine our fingers. I smiled slightly and slipped down further into the water so my back was pressed against his chest tightly and laid my head back on his shoulder. I felt him press soft kisses down my neck lovingly. I moaned slightly as I soaked in the hot water and Tyler littered my cheeks with light kisses.

"Do you think We're co-dependant?"I asked suddenly and he pulled away from me.

"No,we're fine babe. Don't let her get in your head. We're the same as we've always been,nothing's changed between us. I love you and you love me,so who cares how much time we spend together. It's not like we never leave each others side,we spend time apart."He assured me and I nodded.

"You're right."

"Of course I am."He said and I smiled at his over confidence.

"You're so full of yourself."I chuckled.

"How would you like to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."I warned him dangerously and he laughed genuinely.

"Fine."Was all he said before resting his head against my neck and pressing the occasional soft kiss here and there.

"Mason's a werewolf."I said casually and he smiled against the sensitive skin on my neck.

"I know."

"Huh,well alrighty than."

* * *

**Let me know what you think?**


	8. Kill Or Be Killed

**Chapter 8**

**Kill Or Be Killed**

* * *

I woke up tiredly from a heavy sleep. I smiled when I blinked my eyes open and took in the familiar room. I turned over and saw a sleeping Tyler laying next to me. I took my index finger and poked his chest to see if he was awake.

"Ow."He mumbled opening his eyes and playfully glaring at me."I prefer my wake up call last night."

"You seem to be forgetting that you weren't actually asleep."

"That doesn't really matter, does it?"He asked rhetorically and I rolled my eyes.

"So what are you doing today?"I asked tracing invisible patterns into his chest.

"My mom is making me help out."He said in a tone that said he didn't want to hang around and set up for a party all day.

"Sucker."I teased and his lips curved into an amused smile. His smile fell almost as soon as it appeared. Something happened last night,he went downstairs after our bath than hen he came back up he was acting strange. I asked him about it but he just said it was nothing.

"Well what are you doing today?"He asked distracting me from trying to guess what could have happened in the short time he was gone.

"I am going to spend the day avoiding Caroline like the plague." I said honestly,she was crazy yesterday.

"My mom is expecting you to help set up today too."

"Can't there be one party were I don't have to do anything?"I asked and he rolled his eyes."One day I'm gonna move away from here to where they don't have parties every damn week."

"And what about me?"

"I guess you can come too."I spoke nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Gee thanks."He said sarcastically. I dissolved into giggles at the hurt expression on his face."You're so mean."He accused playfully causing me to laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry,I'd love it if you ran away with me."I said after finally calming down enough to speak.

"So when do we leave?"He chuckled tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Ooh...hmm..how about never O'clock?"I answered and Tyler sighed.

"Come on I'm serious."He said and I smiled at him.

"So am I. We can't leave until everyone here is safe. If that ever happens."I told him honestly.

"Well this is depressing."He stated glumly.

"What happened last night?"I whispered tracing my finger along his jaw bone.

"I told you,nothing."He said sticking to the same lie he told me last night.

"Promise nothing is wrong."I demanded keeping up the hushed tone we were conversing with.

"You're a lot of work."He complained smirking slightly."But I promise nothing is wrong."

"I love you."I whispered knowing he was struggling with something even if he wouldn't tell me what it was.

"I love you too."He said pecking a soft kiss to my lips. I placed my palm onto his cheek and stared into his eyes. I could see he was scared but he was being so stubborn by not telling what the problem was.

"I'm gonna go call Elena and make sure Stefan's okay."I announced before rolling out of bed and throwing on Tyler's discarded shirt from last night.

"Alright,I'm gonna go get breakfast come down after you're done."He told me before getting out of bed and disappearing behind the door. I picked up my phone and saw I had one missed call from Elena,I sighed before finding her name in my contacts and tapping her number.

"Ava,thank God!"Elena said answering on the first ring."Are you okay?Stefan went looking for you but couldn't find you."She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine Mom."I teased and heard her sigh in relief."I'm at Tyler's."

"That's what I figured but we just wanted to make sure."

"How's Stefan?What happened after I left?"I asked walking over to the bed and plopping down. I laid back and looked up at the ceiling.

"He's fine. Katherine was there though."She said and guilt and fear coursed through my body.

"Oh God,I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you."

"It's alright she didn't touch me. Stefan had been questioning her all day,he was trying to figure out what her plans were."

"Did he find out?"

"Not really,but...Ava?"

"What?"

"We think Caroline is working for Katherine."Elena said and my jaw dropped open."She might need our help."

"Doesn't matter,what she said still hurt and besides we can't trust people who work for Katherine."

"I think she's just scared."

"What else happened?"I changed the subject not wanting to continue to discuss the fact that my best friend is working with the person who tried to kill me.

"Damon did something?"She said and I scoffed.

"What else is new?How bad?"

"He tried to stab Mason with a silver knife but it didn't effect him."I rolled my eyes. Did Damon really think it'd be that easy?What he do rent a bunch of werewolf movies and take notes?

"Great,so now we have a werewolf/vampire war to deal with."I muttered darkly not happy about this one bit.

"I'm going to be setting up with Caroline today if you-"

"Sorry can't. I'm too afraid to leave Tyler's side, I'm way to insecure to be away from him."I said bitterly thinking of the blonde traitor.

"Ava,come on."Elena pleaded but I wasn't budging.

"Nope sorry,the only way I'm going near her is if she begs for my forgiveness. See ya."I quickly tapped the end call button and tossing my phone onto the bed.

I knew I shouldn't have left Damon alone with Mason. I'm a little peeved that Alaric didn't stop him from doing something stupid. I mean Damon never thinks this stuff through than we have a bigger mess to deal with. I was thankful that Tyler knew about Mason as well. At least I had another save Mason team member. Apparently Tyler had put everything together when he ran into Mason in the woods after the wolf attacked Stefan and Caroline. Mason confirmed Tyler's suspicions and here we are.

I jumped off the bed and trotted downstairs. When I entered the living room I saw Mason and Tyler talking about something that seemed deadly serious.

"You can't trust her,she's with them. What if something happens and you trigger the curse."I heard Mason hiss at Tyler who looked livid. What curse? Neither of them saw me so I kept out of sight hoping to figure out what Tyler was attempting to keep from me.

"I can trust her. I know her better than I know you. Maybe I can't trust you."Tyler said accusingly,was Mason warning him about me?

"You can,we're family."Mason assured but Tyler laughed humorlessly.

"That doesn't mean a whole lot to me,Dude. Ava has been here through everything with me, while you've been trying to catch the perfect wave. I love her and -"

"That's what's clouding your judgement. If it comes to you or one of her little friends who do you think she'll choose?" There it is again,someone saying I have to choose. I really didn't want to but deep down I knew who I'd pick.

"She's not the one keeping secrets. I gave you the stupid stone and you still won't tell me what it is for."Okay now I'm lost. What stone and why did Mason want it?

"You don't need to know...you don't want to know,trust me. Look the point is she's a sweet girl but she's tangled up in all of this vampire drama. You need to get away from her or else she'll drag you down with her."Mason warned and Tyler punched the wall angrily.

"You don't know anything about her,so just back off!"Tyler growled at his uncle and both men fell quiet.

"I explained everything about being a wolf now tell me where the stone is."Mason ordered and Tyler continued to glare at him.

"I don't know okay,maybe it's in my dad's safe."

"Ty?"I said making my presence known. Both Lockwood men looked over at me when I walked further into the room.

"Hey,lets get breakfast at the Grill."Tyler said grabbing his keys and walking over to me. He grabbed my arm and lead me outside to his car. Tyler angrily yanked he door open and threw himself inside. I slipped into the passengers seat and watched him silently. He started the car then pulled out of the driveway at record speed. I saw looking out the window and saw the trees passing by way too quickly.

"You're going too fast."I told him and he slowed down a little. I reached back and buckled myself in before turning in my seat.

"I hate that guy!"Tyler vented gripping the steering wheel.

"No you don't. What happened?"

"Nothing."He lied and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Since when are we keeping secrets?I overheard some of it."

"He was telling me to dump you. That I can't trust you because you're friends with Stefan and Damon."

"I am not friends with Damon!"I yelled outraged and Tyler looked at me angrily.

"I can trust you right?"He asked and I glared at him fiercely.

"Of course you can!"I screamed getting angry. How can he even ask me that?

"I know,it's just..."He trailed off but I know what he meant. He likes Mason and really wants to trust him.

"Pull over."I demanded and he sighed annoyed but did as I said.

Once the car came to a stop he got out and slammed the car door forcefully. I unbuckled the seat belt and got out. I saw Tyler pacing angrily and I leaned against the car. When he gets this angry it's better just to let him explode than to try and talk him down.

I watched him pace back and forth than suddenly he stopped and started screaming. He screamed until he couldn't breathe anymore and now seemed to be calming down. His hands were unclenched and was normalizing his breathing.

"Better?"I asked slowly walking over to him.

"Sorry."He said breathlessly.

"What happened?"I asked again. I didn't want him to loose it again but I wanted to know.

"I already told you,he doesn't think I can trust you."

"What do you think?"I asked still hurt that he even had to ask.

"All I know is that no matter what we've backed each other up. In this town you're the one I trust,more than some guy I've known for a few weeks."He answered truthfully and I nodded.

"Good,you can trust me Ty."I told him and he sighed.

"I know,I don't know why I asked you that."

"What curse?and what the hell is this stone you guys were talking about?"

"Come on,I'll explain when we get there."He said walking over and getting into the car.

"Get where?"

I frowned when I saw where Tyler had brought us. I pushed the car door open and got out. I was immediately hit with the sent of pine and fresh rain. We were surrounded by green as we walked towards the Lockwood cellar.

"Why are we here again?"I asked looking around scrunching my nose in distaste.

"You wanted to know what Mason told me."He said handing me a small flashlight.

"What does being here have to do with you telling me something?"I asked as he walked ahead of me with a shovel in his left hand."Are you going to kill me and bury me down here?"I asked and Tyler chuckled.

"If you don't stop complaining,maybe."He joked and I glared at him playfully. We walked into a part of the cellar I've never been before. The ground was made of wet cold dirt and the ceiling was sloping down."This is were I hid it."He told me kneeling down onto the ground. I groaned before doing the same just glad that I'm wearing jeans I borrowed from Elena. I scowled while looking around the dark dirty little corner of this God forsaken place."You're such a girl,it's just a little dirt."

"I don't care."I lied. I usually don't care about getting dirty but this is one of those places you see on Dateline or something. It looked like a place were a series killer would keep a kidnapped girl or something."What did you hide here?"

"The Moon stone,Mason has been looking for it so I thought it'd be safer out here. He wants it really bad,I just don't know why."He explained before grabbing the shovel."Keep the light right here."He instructed and I clicked the little flashlight on. I pointed it were he said and he started digging.

Twenty minutes later we were up to our knees in dirt and I was getting frustrated. How deep did he bury this thing?And why did he pick this spot over all the other places Mason would never think to look. I was about to ask when I heard the shovel hit something. Tyler tossed the shovel to the ground and pulled a wooden box covered in dirt from the hole. I saw the pad lock on the box.

"Why'd you lock it?"I asked if Mason actually found it a little lock wouldn't stop him.

"Just being careful."He said and took a key off of the chain around his neck.

"You are so paranoid."

"I don't know why Mason wants this so damn bad. It seems like this is the reason he came back to Mystic Falls so I'm going to be careful."He told me and stood up. I followed him back into the main part of the cellar. He opened the box and handed me a familiar clear rock. I remembered Tyler saying Mason was asking about the rock from his dad's safe last time we were here but I had forgotten what it really looked like.

I held the clear oval shaped stone up to the light to get a better look. The light shined through the rock as I inspected it. I don't see why it's so special. I handed it back to him and he placed it back into the wooden box.

"So what did Mason say about it?"I asked sitting down on the ground.

"Not much,just that it was an old family heirloom and he wanted it for sentimental reasons."

"You don't believe him?"

"No,at first I did but than he wouldn't let it go."Tyler explained and I nodded.

"So tell me about this curse."I said curiously.

"Long story short,to become a werewolf you have to have the gene,but it's dormant. To trigger it you have to take someones life,than the curse is yours forever."

"The curse being?"

"Becoming a werewolf."He said his voice heavy with fear. At this point in our lives killing someone isn't that big of deal,to some of us at least. The way Tyler explained becoming a werewolf made it sound horrendous. If Mason has the gene it means Tyler does too. If he kills someone he'll become a werewolf. I don't care what he is,I'll love him regardless but I doubt he has becoming a werewolf on his bucket list.

"Everything will be alright,Ty."I told him knowing he was stressing himself out over this.

"As long as I don't kill anyone it will."He replied and walked back to the pit of dirt and started to bury the MoonStone again.

After Tyler buried the box and was sure no one would be able to find it we decided to go help out at the park. Tyler parked the car and we walked over to the crowd of people. They were all gathered under a banner that read:_Mystic Falls Historical Society Volunteer Day!_"

"I hate working."I whined as we walked into the thick crowd of volunteers.

"I just need my mom to see us here than we can leave."Tyler said manoeuvring around the people to the front near the stage.

"Why does she care if you help?There are like a thousand people here."

"She says we have to set a good example."He mimicked and I rolled my eyes at his lame impression of his mother.

I narrowed my eyes when I saw Caroline walking over towards us. I heard Tyler sigh and mumble about how girls are crazy. I looked away from Caroline and shot him a death glare to which her rolled his eyes.

"Ava,can we talk?"Caroline asked her voice filled with hope."Maybe we could take a walk."

"I'm kind of busy."I said with a bored tone and suddenly became extremely interested in my finger nails.

"Please."She pleaded and I finally looked up at her. She looked the same as she usually did with the exception of desperation in her eyes. I looked over and saw Tyler shaking with silent laughter at how ridiculous I was being.

"Tyler needs me here."I said and Caroline's face turned into a look of disappointment.

"No I don't."Tyler cut in and Caroline looked hopeful. I slowly turned and glared daggers at him."Have fun."He sang clearly enjoying this way too much.

"When I get back I'm going to kill you."I threatened in a low angry voice before I walked past Caroline angrily strolling down the brick road that ran through the park.

"I love you too!"Tyler called after me. I raised my arm in the air and flipped him off. I heard his booming laughter drown out all the voices in the crowd.

Caroline and I were walking down the brick trail in complete silence. I was refusing to be the first to speak and it seemed that Caroline didn't know how to start. For someone who talks as much as she does you'd think she'd know what to say. This was beginning to get really awkward. When I see Tyler he is so dead.

"I'm sorry."Caroline finally blurted out and I stopped and looked at her.

"What was that?"I asked pretending that I didn't hear her.

"I said I'm sorry,okay?"She repeated loudly."I'm really really really sorry!"

"For what having a bitch fit or working with Katherine?"I asked and she looked at the ground not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"Both."She whispered."Look,I only did what she said because she threatened Matt and you. The two of you are the most important people in my life and I wanted to protect you. I knew Katherine was at Stefan's house and she already tried to kill you twice. I didn't mean what I said I just knew it would get you mad and hoped you'd storm off,which thankfully you did."She explained trying to get me to understand.

"Why did you let Elena go than?"I asked a little mad she risked my sisters life.

"Katherine wouldn't hurt Elena,not yet. She said she has a lot of plans and for pretty much all of them Elena has to be alive."She explained."And Stefan was there and he wouldn't have let anything happened to her. You told me how you hate dying so I was trying to help."She went on and I my jaw dropped open..

"What?"I asked snapping out of my shock.

"I don't understand."She confessed and I chuckled.

"You're one of the only people who have looked out for me like that. Damon doesn't really care and the only people who seemed angry when he killed me was Jeremy and Tyler."

"Of course I'm going to protect you,we are more than just friends...we're sisters."She said and I felt myself smile.

"It's okay,lets never fight again."I said pulling her into a hug.

"Never again."She agreed and hugged me a little too tightly. I felt like I was a tube of toothpaste that was being rolled up and eventually the cap would pop off.

"Too tight."I gasped out and she immediately let go and jumped back with a worried look on her face.

"Sorry,haven't really gotten used to the vampire strength yet."She said apologetically but I just waved her off.

"I'll live,we should get back."I suggested with fake enthusiasm.

"I know how much you love manual labour."Caroline joked as we turned and began walking back towards the crowd.

The crowd was even thicker than it had been five minutes ago. Caroline and I had to shove our way to the front where we left Tyler, but he was no where to be found. I looked around the swarm of faces but didn't see the one I was looking for.

"That little jackass!"I screamed gaining several glares from angry parents trying to cover their kids ears."What?They'd hear it eventually!"I yelled before stalking off cursing Tyler out in my mind.

"Tyler!"I called walking through the front door of the Lockwood mansion. I noticed that the place

When I got to the parking lot I saw Tyler's car gone,I'm gonna kill him!I saw Matt walking over to his truck and rushed over to him.

"Whoa,Av slow down."Tyler laughed when he noticed me running over to him.

"I need a ride."I told him when I finally reached him and he nodded pulling open the passengers side door for me.

"Your best friend is a jerk."I told him and he looked at me pointedly as I climbed into his truck.

"You're just realizing this now?"He asked before pushing the door closed and walking over to the drivers side.

"Lockwood!"The house looked empty as I walked further inside."Hello?"I yelled again. His car was in the driveway but that doesn't necessarily mean he's home. I decided it wouldn't hurt to check so I started to climb the stairs two at a time.

I walked into the Tyler's bedroom and was surprised to find him still in bed sleeping the day away. I looked over at his alarm clock and saw it was almost is he still in bed?

"Wake up!"I yelled cheerily before diving onto the bed. I heard Tyler yell in surprise when I bounced on the bed.

"Ava?"He asked when he saw it was me."What the hell?"

"Hi."I greeted cheerily before tackling him onto the bed. I straddled his waist and pinned his arms above his head."So Sleeping Beauty is finally awake."

"Haha,you're so cute."He said sarcastically before flipping us and taking the upper hand."What do you think you're doing?"

"You abandoned me at the damn park remember?"I asked and he smirked down at me.

"Oh I'm sorry,but I figured you and Caroline would want some time alone."

"Liar,you just didn't want to work."I accused and he shrugged with a lazy grin on his face. I wiggled around trying to get out of his grip but failing miserably."Let me go."I whined.

"I don't think so,you're mine now."

"Oh God!"I exclaimed when I saw the wicked look in his eyes.

"It's Tyler remember?"He asked and I shook my head at his lame joke.

"Please?"I asked looking up at his through my dark eyelashes. This always works,he's a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't you look at me like that,it's not going to work this time."He told me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Ty!"I yelled annoyed when he didn't move to release me. I squirmed but he kept his hold on me."What do you want?"I asked giving up on my attempt at escape. I had a plan and I hoped i worked.

"Well I want-"He started but was cut off when I crashed my lips to his. He froze up at first from shock but soon was returning the kiss enthusiastically. I smirked against his lips before rolling us over so I was on top again. Once he realized what was happening he tried to grab me but I was already off of him. I hopped up off the bed and grinned at him victoriously. "Catch me if you can."I called while dashing out of the room. I heard him groan before jumping up and chasing after me.

I bounced down the halls weaving in and out of the endless amount of spare rooms in this house. My laughter filled the dusty halls as I ran. I heard Tyler gaining on me so I charged up a nearby staircase,that I've never seen before. I climbed the stairs and ended up in front of an old wooden door. I heard Tyler catching up so I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

When I walked into the room my eyes widened. The ceilings were so high I could barely see them and a white marble floor stretched across the large room. Boxes were piled high and loose papers littered the floor. The golden sun spilled in through the cracks in the boards that were covering the long row of windows.

I walked further into the enormous room that felt empty. This room was narrow,it must stretch above the entire house. Is this the attic?I looked around and saw old rolled up banners from past parties and old books. I strolled over and carefully opened one of the book. When I opened the book a big cloud of dust materialized. I swatted it away and looked down at the book. It was an old photo album filled with pictures of whom I'm guessing is Lockwood's that lived long ago. I flipped the page and saw a small group of serious looking people. None of them were smiling,they looked awfully glum. I saw a caption written underneath the picture. "_William Forbes,Christopher Fell,George Lockwood,Jonathon Gilbert and Giuseppe Salvatore. Council board Members 1862." _I gazed back up and looked at the fourth man from the right. Jonathan Gilbert,I've only ever seen one picture of him before and it was years ago.

"Got you!"I heard someone yell making me jump. Before I could turn around I felt hands circle around my waist and pull me against a hard chest."What are you doing?"I relaxed when I recognized the sound of Tyler's voice.

"I don't know,I was running than I found this place."I explained leaning back into him.

"Mm...the place were fun comes to die."He muttered nuzzling his face into the side of my neck.

"What is this place?"I asked looking back down at the picture.

"Uh..Attic type thing. I mean it's not the attic that's upstairs but it's more like a storage room."He explained sounding bored."So I caught you...what's my prize?"

"The satisfaction of a job well done."I said and I heard him groan.

"I was thinking something a bit more...fun."He whispered huskily into my ear while trailing his hand down my thigh slowly. I rolled my head back giving him access to my neck which he took happily. I moaned when I felt him leave a trail of wet kisses down my throat to my shoulder biting every so often. His hands went to the button of my jeans and un-hooked them expertly.

"Come on lets go back to your room."I suggested but he shook his head.

"Why?This is good."He said unzipping the fly of my jeans. I felt a little weird doing it here. His family history is here and I feel like we're being watched or something.

"I feel like they're watching us."I told him and he ceased his actions.

"Who?"He asked confused.

"Them."I said pointing to the picture of our ancestors. Tyler looked to where I was pointing and sighed heavily.

"They're dead,I'm sure this is the most exiting thing they've seen in years."He growled into my ear before biting my neck gently. He reached back down to my jeans and slowly pushed them down my legs.

"Ty."I moaned leaning back into him and he smiled proudly.

"Mm,come here."He whispered softly spinning me around quickly. I placed my hands on his chest and stepped out of my jeans. I stretched up onto my toes and pressed a heated kiss to his lips. I felt his hands run down my back and lightly squeeze my bottom before gripping the bottom of my thighs and lifting me up effortlessly. I locked my wrists behind his head and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly. He slowly walked over and pushed me against the wall. My back was pressed against the cold wall so I held Tyler tighter soaking up his warmth. I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave without pause.

"Need air."I gasped out as I pulled away from his lips.

"Air is overrated."He mumbled moving his lips to my neck and pressing soft kisses over the sensitive skin. I tried to focus on my breathing but it was difficult with Tyler continuing an assault on my neck. He leaned in closer to my neck placing one hand on my thigh to give him better access. I moaned as he sucked and nibbled on my pulse point and massaged lazy circles into the smooth skin on my thigh. After catching my breath I pulled him away from my neck and back to my lips. Our lips moved together feverishly as I ran my hands down his chest until I reached the hem of his shirt. I pulled at his shirt wanting it off of him and he quickly pulled away from me. I watches breathing heavily as he swiftly pulled his shirt off revealing his sculpted torso. I bit my lip as I traced along his muscles while he watched with dark lust filled eyes. I looked up and met his dark eyes as they watched me carefully. He reached down and unbuttoned my shirt never breaking eye contact. He pushed my shirt off of my shoulders falling to the ground with his discarded shirt. I reached up and pressed my palm to his cheek as he looked at me darkly. He slowly moved closer and our lips met making sparks fly.

I opened my mouth letting him slip his tongue inside. My hands went to his jeans as he explored my mouth for the millionth time. I quickly undid his pants and pushed them down his legs along with his boxers. I felt him stand up straight and push me against the wall harder. A throaty moan left my lips when I felt him poking into me. I dropped my legs and leaned against the wall not able to stand on my own. I watched as his hands left me and pressed against the wall holding himself up as well. I looked up and froze when his brown eyes had turned yellow,is this normal?

"Tyler?"I whispered but he didn't respond."Ty?"I saw fangs appear in his mouth and I tried to slip away but his hands grabbed me and held me in place. What the heel?Mason said he was normal?This doesn't seem very normal!He leaned forward and sank his fangs into my neck making me emit a bloodcurdling scream. I hit his back trying to get him to stop but he kept going. He pulled back for a second before plunging back and biting me again next to my bleeding wound.

"Tyler stop,please!Tyler!"I screamed frightened but he just kept going. Suddenly he was ripped from me and thrown across the room into a tower of boxes. I watched as Tyler jumped up not effected by the fall and his amber coloured eyes looked at me greedily. A tall figure stepped in front of me shielding me from him. I looked up at my mystery saviour but familiarity washed over me.

"Oh thank God."


	9. Plan B Part 1

**Thanks to Busybeekisses19 for reviewing:)**

* * *

I grabbed my jean shorts and slipped them on quickly before tossing on my shirt. I quickly rose on shaky legs and stared at the scene unfolding in front of me.

"Stop it!Tyler,don't do this to her. It's Ava,you love her so stop it!"The familiar voice yelled authoritative before walking over to me. I looked up into the face of a worried looking Mason Lockwood. He reached out and grabbed my arm dragging down the stairs and back to Tyler's room. He let me go after he shut the door and I backed away from him. Tears stung my eyes when the events that just happened sunk in.

"Tyler?He-what was he doing?"I asked shakily and Mason looked at me sadly.

"He was marking you."He finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Marking me?"I asked confused.

"It happens every once and a while. When a werewolf is in love he gets territorial. When other werewolves see the mark they back off because..."

"Because what?"

"It means if they touch you there will be a fight to the death. No one has been marked in centuries though it's rare. That wasn't Tyler,it was his wolf."

"He isn't a werewolf."I reminded.

"I know but he has the gene and I guess it came out today."Mason explained but it only left me with more questions.

"So is he like you now?"I asked worried.

"No,he'd have to kill someone before that happens. This is why I told him to break up with you."He sighed.

"Explanation needed here Grover."

"I've met one other wolf who had marked someone and he looked at her like Tyler looks at you."

"Thanks for the heads up."I said sarcastically and he shot me an apologetic look."Okay,what does this marking mean exactly?"I asked not getting a good feeling from the way Mason was talking.

"Well Tyler loves you but that doesn't mean anything to his wolf side. Wolves mate for life,so when they find their mate they mark them."

"So basically he just peed all over his property?"I asked angrily and balled my fists.

"No,it's hard to explain. You can only mark someone if the human side of you is in love first,than the wolf side has to accept you but usually the it doesn't. That's why it's so rare,it means that you are Tyler's mate in every sense of the meaning. As a human he loves you but it also means that his wolf side will protect you no matter what. He'll make sure you're okay and if anything happens to you his wolf side will take over."

"Okay,I still don't get it."

"A wolf belongs with his pack but if he has a mate he doesn't. Wolves who have marked are stronger because they have something to protect,there is a lot of debate over certain things. Some think it's destiny others think it's all by chance. But essentially it means every part of Tyler is in love with you "

"Even if that is true than why did he try to kill me?"I asked angrily.

"He wasn't trying to kill you,he was giving you his mark."

"His mark?"

"Every wolf has their own mark,its unique,like a fingerprint no two are the same."

"So he just branded me?"I yelled my fists balled in anger.

"I guess you could put it like that. You're getting the wrong idea though. Look he isn't taking ownership over you he's pledging to you."

"Pledging what?"

"Himself,that mark is a warning to all other werewolves. Basically it says if you hurt her you have to deal with me. He's pledging to protect you for he rest of your life."He said and my jaw dropped open.

"Wait if another werewolf does show up what's he going to do?Technically he's still human."

"Like tonight his inner wolf will take over."Mason answered and a I froze when there was a knock at the door.

"Ava!"I heard Tyler yell angrily."Come out here,get away from him!"

"She's not coming out until you calm down!"Mason yelled back and there was a loud bang on the door.

"I am calm,just... let me see her."He said and Mason looked at me for permission. I nodded and he slowly opened the door. Tyler stood there with his regular brown eyes and an apologetic expression on his face. Normally I'd run over and make sure he was okay but my blood smeared over his face stopped me. Tyler swiftly walked into the room and glared at Mason.

"You mind leaving us alone for a minute?"Tyler asked annoyed.

"Kind of yeah."Mason answered.

"She's a big girl,she doesn't need a babysitter."

"No but you do."Mason said quickly and I saw Tyler tense up angrily.

"It's okay Mason."I spoke up but Mason still didn't look like he was a fan of this idea.

"You heard her,get out."Tyler spat and I wondered why he was being so rude.

"I'll be right outside the door."Mason told me before walking to the door."Behave yourself Tyler."He said before disappearing from the room.

"What do you want?"I asked anger and fear in my voice. He looked over at me sadness in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry,I don't know what happened to me. It was like I could see what was happening but no matter how hard I tried and rust me I did, I just couldn't stop."He explained walking over to me but stopped when I quickly backed away from him."Please don't be afraid of me,I won't ever hurt you."He said and I laughed humorlessly.

"Sorry if I don't believe you."I spat gesturing to my bleeding neck.

"Ava, please.I can't lose you."

"Too late,Stay the hell away from me, I never want to see you again! I hate you!" I screamed before running from the room. I heard Mason yelling after me but I just ignored him and kept running.

As I ran I felt tears falling from my eyes. I just kept running not knowing where to go but eventually I decided on a place where I'd be safe. I ran down the road my feet hitting the pavement harshly causing pain to sting up my legs but I didn't dare stop. Thankfully I arrived at my destination relatively quickly. I bolted up the long driveway and burst through the front door and looked around for any sign of life.

"Ava?"A familiar voice said from behind me and I spun around and saw Damon standing on the landing of the stairs. His face turned from curious and amused to worried as soon as he saw me. Without a thought I ran over to him and threw myself into his arms sobbing loudly. He stood there frozen in shock for a minute before picking me up bridal style and sped up the stairs. Before I could blink I found myself in what I guessed was his bedroom. He set me down onto his bed with ease. I felt his eyes looking me over and he bit his wrist and pushed it to my lips when he saw my neck. I tired pushing it away but he just pressed it to my lips with more force. I took a shaky breath before taking his arm and silently began drinking.

"Katherine again?"He asked and I shook my head. His eyebrow rose in surprise "Who?"He asked and I pushed his arm away and wipe my mouth clean of his blood.

"Tyler."I said and he looked at me with his mouth hanging open.

"What?How did he do that?I knew it!Little punk is a werewolf."Damon exclaimed and I pushed myself back on the bed and laid down resting my head on his pillows.

"No he's not."I said quietly and he looked over at me curiously.

"Than what? Is he just extremely kinky?"He asked and I buried my face in the pillow and a sob shook through me. I heard Damon sigh than a few seconds later the bed sank down and arms pulled me against a hard chest. This was extremely out of character for both of us. We are never even nice to each other let alone comforting. I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I felt him rest his chin on top of my head and he rubbed circles into my back and it was surprisingly soothing.

"He marked me Damon."I whispered but knew he heard.

"Marked you?"He asked and I nodded.

"Mason said his inner wolf took over and marked me."I went on and I knew he still didn't quite understand."He branded me,if any other werewolf sees it they know I'm his. As if I'm his property."

"Okay...how did it happen?"He asked slowly not sure what to ask.

"We were making out and then the next thing I knew his eyes were yellow and he had these fangs...and than..he..he."

"Bit you?"He finished for me. I know I've been through a lot worse than this but I just never expected Tyler to hurt me like that. I trusted him,and than he...well you know.

"Yeah."I whispered than the room fell silent. If you told me this was how this day was going to end this morning I'd try and get you committed. Hot tears fell from my eyes and I clamped them shut trying to stop myself from crying. I felt Damon move one of his hands from my back and he reached in his pocket. I heard a faint ringing before Damon spoke up.

"Elena you need to get over here."He said and I realized he must be calling her."It's Ava,she's uh..well just come over..now!"Damon said before slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"Just so you know...I still hate you."I said my voice breaking slightly. I felt him shake lightly quite laughter filling the room.

"Back at you princess."He said softly before pressing his face into my hair,I could feel him smirking. We stayed like this for a while before he suddenly slid his hands under my thighs and stood up lifting me with him. I clamped my eyes shut knowing what was coming next. I felt myself being set onto something smooth and cool against my legs. When I opened my eyes I saw I was now in the living room sitting on the leather sofa. Before I even had time to find him Damon was handing me a glass full of a dark strong smelling liquid.

"Thanks..what is it?"I asked and he walked back over and poured himself a drink.

"Scotch,drink up."He ordered and I shrugged before listening to him. The scotch poured down my dry throat burning as it went. Damon walked over and plopped down next to me taking a sip from his own glass."Sooo... does this mean I have your permission to kill him?"He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No,just leave him and Mason-"

"Alone,yeah yeah yeah. You're like a broken record."He complained."Cue concerned siblings and best friend in five,four,three,two,one."He said taking another sip. Suddenly the door flew open and a terrified looking Elena ran in with a concerned looking Jeremy and Caroline not far behind her."Oh hello there."Damon said in mock surprise. The three spun and relief fell over them when they saw us.

"Thank God,what happened?When Damon said something was wrong I thought something bad happened again."Elena Said quickly while she ran over to us and enveloped me into a tight hug.

"I hate you."I muttered to Damon who chuckled.

"What happened?"Jeremy asked as he walked over to us Caroline following behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it."I said and was a little shocked at how calm I was than realized it must be the scotch.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you talked about it?"Elena reasoned but I shook my head.

"No."I said stubbornly and I saw Caroline sigh.

"Ava come on."Jeremy pleaded wanting to figure whatever it was out then go home.

"No."I repeated and Elena threw her head back and sighed deeply.

"Come-"

"Oh my God,Tyler bit her. He marked her and she didn't like that decision."Damon blurted out and all three new sets of eyes widened.

"Can we wait til Stefan gets here,I'm only explaining this once."

"I'm here,you okay?"Stefan said walking in the front door.

"No,but what else is new."I shrugged chugging down the rest of my drink.

"Well?"Caroline said pushing me to explain.

"He left me at the park so Matt drove me back to his place. He was sleeping when I got there so I woke him up. He kissed me and than I-"

"No graphics please."Jeremy interrupted and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine,we ended up in the attic. We were making-"

"How the hell did you end up in the attic?"Caroline asked and I sighed dramatically.

"Everyone stop interrupting!"I yelled annoyed and they all shut up."We were making out and everything was fine than..."I trailed off reliving the memory. Stefan reached out and squeezed my knee reassuringly after he realized that this is were it starts getting bad. I placed me hand over his and took a deep breath."His eyes were yellow and he had fangs. I didn't even recognize him."

"Than what happened?"Damon spoke up from beside me not hearing the details before.

"He bit me."I said turning my head so they could see but realized Damon's blood had healed me.

"Oh my God!"Elena exclaimed and I turned my head back around.

"What?"I asked alarmed and Stefan reached up to my neck and forced my to turn my head again. I sat there silently freaking out as my friends examined my neck.

"I gave her some blood,it should have healed."Damon said in confusion.

"It's still there?"I asked turning my head back around.

"Yeah but it looks like a scar now."Stefan informed and I buried my face in my hands. I felt someone sit down on the arm of the couch and hug me tightly. I knew without looking that it was Elena.

"What happened after he bit you?"Jeremy asked anger in his deep voice.

"Mason showed up and threw him off of me. He took me back downstairs and explained everything."

"Everything being?"Caroline asked and I leaned further into Elena's hug.

"He said that Tyler's wolf side took over and marked me. He said that it's rare. Basically his wolf was accepting me or something. It's supposed to warn off any other werewolf from hurting me."

"Oh."Caroline said sounding relieved.

"Oh?Oh?He branded me and you say oh?"I yelled outraged.

"It's not like he was trying to kill you?"Caroline said and I gaped at her.I can't believe she's defending him!

"He bit me!I don't care what his reason was!"

"You said it was his wolf side taking over. He couldn't help it."

"How can you be on his side?"Elena asked angrily and I was glad I wasn't alone in my anger at the blonde.

"Because I know what it's like to bite the one you love most and not being able to stop yourself. I bit Matt,so yeah I understand."Caroline reminded us but I still felt betrayed.

"Ava. did anything else happen?"Stefan asked trying to stop our argument before it escalated.

"I told him I hated him and never wanted to see him again."I announced and Damon tried to hide his smirk.

"Oh is that all?"

"Shut up!"I growled.

"Did you just growl at me?Are you sure it's not a bite that turns someone into a werewolf?"Damon asked Stefan who shook his head at his older brother while rolling his eyes.

"Yes,I'm sure and even if it was, Tyler isn't a werewolf so she's fine."

"Can we just go home?"I asked and felt Elena nod before standing up.

"Yeah,come on its been a long day and you should get some rest."She said pulling me to my feet.

"She should stay here tonight"Damon said and we all looked at him surprised.

"What?Tyler could be at the house and there could be side effects of the bite."

"He has a point."Stefan said not wanting to admit it."But you don't have to if you don't want to."

"I don't care were I sleep as long as I do sleep." I told Stefan before walking over to the stairs and waving before climbing to the second level.

"Night."I heard Elena,Stefan and Jeremy yell.

"Sweet dreams!"Damon yelled and I rolled my eyes. I walked through a random door and saw a grand spare bedroom. I was worried about what Damon had said. Could there be side effects?I quickly pulled out my phone and called the only person I think of that could possibly know anything.

"Ava?"I heard a familiar sleepy voice ask after a million rings.

"I need your help,Ric."

* * *

**Some of my absolute favorite friendship, Damon and Ava of course, in this chapter. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Drunken Acts

**Chapter 10**

**Drunken Acts**

**Rated M,you've been warned.**

* * *

"I need your help,Ric."I said into the phone and heard dead silence.

"Where are you?"He asked finally and a small smile tugged at my lips.

"The boarding house,you don't have to come over tonight."

"Alright,I'll be over in the morning."He said and then the line went dead.

"Okay thanks,It was nice talking to you too. Bye."I said to no one. I tossed my phone on the huge bed before turning around and going back downstairs to wait. I strolled into the living room to find everyone gone except for Damon who was pouring another drink for himself.

"I think you need to go to rehab."I teased while trailing my index finger along the back of the couch.

"I'll get right on that."He said rolling his eyes. I stopped walking when I arrived in front of him.

"Alaric's coming over in the morning."I told him snatching the drink from his hands.

"I heard."He said while he starting pouring himself another drink. I threw the glass back on gulped down the strong liquid. I set the glass back down on the table. Damon was about to refill it when I grabbed a nearby bottle and walked over to the couch. I unscrewed the cover and tossed it to the ground and took a long swig from the bottle."Slow down there Courtney Love."Damon joked before grabbing a bottle and mirroring my actions.

"I'm so sick of being so..."I trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Responsible?" Damon guessed and I nodded.

"Yes,responsible. It's so exhausting."I whined and Damon chuckled.

"That's why I avoid being responsible?"He said and I hopped up from the couch and skipped over to the stereo and blasted up the volume before switching it on. Loud music with heavy bass filled the room."What are you doing?"He yelled over the music amusement in his voice.

"Having fun!"I yelled back kicking off my shoes and beginning to sway to the music."Come dance with me!"I ordered and he walked over obediently. He took my hand and twirled me over to him pulling me against his chest his hand resting on my hip and guiding me back and forth rhythmically. I laughed and placed my hands on his shoulders letting my head fall back as he swayed us back and forth. I brought my head back up and took another swig from the bottle. I felt so free,like I could do anything. It was probably the alcohol but I still liked the feeling.

I felt Damon's hands slowly trail down my hips to my thighs. I laughed when he nipped at me neck playfully. I expected him to move away from my neck but he didn't,he pressed a kiss to my throat and my eyes widened. I knew I should push him away-wait Why?I'm not with Tyler anymore? I felt like I needed to do something that showed him I didn't belong to him.

I felt Damon trail kisses down my neck his hands wandering up my sides. I shivered when his cool fingers touched the soft skin of my back. I brought my head back up and quickly pressed my lips to his. The second our lips touched I felt myself speeding through the air and my back hit the wall roughly. Damon had me pushed against the wall attacking my lips with his. Tyler's face popped into my head but I quickly pushed the thought away. I dropped my bottle of scotch and put my hands on either side of his head pulling his face closer to mine. His hands went to the bottom of my thighs and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly one hand going to his shoulder to steady myself. He groaned when I ground my hips onto his and slipped his tongue into my mouth exploring wildly.

I felt myself speeding through the air again before being thrown down onto Damon's big bed. I watched as he pulled off his shirt revealing his pale toned torso. He quickly kneeled onto the bed ripping my shirt open leaving me in nothing but a black lacy bra and denim short shorts.

"Oops."He breathed out while devouring me with his eyes. He leaned down his lips pressing a warm wet kiss to my stomach. I moaned as he kissed up my stomach nipping lightly as he went. Or lips connected again in a drunken hungry kiss. He pulled away quickly and straddled my waist. I looked up at him confused until he reached down and un-hooked my bra from the front clasp. His eyes darkened when he removed the fabric. He quickly bent down taking the nipple in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue. A throaty moan escaped my lips and I felt him smile against me. His other hand reached up and started tweaking my other nipple making me squirm underneath him. As I was wiggling in pleasure I felt something poking into my stomach and I smirked knowing what it was. I quickly sat up pushing him off of me. He fell back onto the bed his confused expression changed to a look of anticipation when I ridded him of his pants. I quickly pulled down his black Calvin kleins and his member sprung out standing at full attention.

"Exited?"I smirked up at him.

"Very."He replied with his signature arrogant smirk on his lips. I quickly looked down to his erect member. I reached out and heard him hiss when my hand wrapped around him tightly. I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the tip before pumping him quickly. I went to the bottom and licked up his length and felt his hand go to the back of my head. I took him in my mouth gagging slightly when he hit the back of my throat. I felt him guiding my head up and down and I moaned against his rock hard member making him curse loudly.

"mm,everything okay?"I asked letting him go with a pop. I smirked knowing how turned on he was and before I knew it I was being pinned to the bed.

"Perfect."He whispered huskily into my ear and I felt his hand on my shorts pulling them down effortlessly. He kissed down my torso before stopping at my pulsing core. He pressed his tongue into the flimsy material that was covering me from him. He quickly dragged my black cotton underwear down my legs pressing kisses to my legs as he slid the off. He tossed them to the other side of the bed before pulling my legs apart and smirking when he saw me.

"Exited?"He asked repeating my question when he saw my wet core.

"Very."I said and he rolled his eyes. He laid down his head between my legs. I shuttered when he blew onto me before his warm tongue connected with me. I arched my back as he flicked my clit with his tongue before sucking on it lightly."Oh God!"I gasped when I felt one of his long fingers slide into me. My hands immediately went to his head and bunched his hair. He pumped his finger in and out while he massaged my clit with his tongue."Damon!"I yelled as I reached my peak. Heat spread through my body as I felt pure ecstasy course through my body. I clamped my eyes closed when I felt his fangs sink into my inner thigh. I took a deep breath as he drank from me slowly.

"Mm,well your blood tastes almost as good as your-"He was cut off when I crashed my lips to his and pushed him onto his back. I broke the kiss when I climbed up on him and his hands went to my hips making sure I didn't fall. My head fell back when I lowered myself onto him and his throbbing member filled me. I heard Damon grunt as I rocked my hips back and forth. His hands gripped my hips and started guiding them along faster. My hands went to his chest and I dug my nails into his chest. I felt a tightness building up in my stomach as I bounced on him so I arched my back.

"Mm...you feel so good."I gasped out between moans. He suddenly flipped me over and thrust into my with long soft strokes.

"You want to feel even better?"He asked before drilling into me quickly. It was a pace I couldn't even wrap my mind around. It was just so fast that part of wasn't sure it was actually happening but the intense pleasure spreading through me proved those thoughts wrong. A loud scream filled the room and I realized it was mine.

"Oh My God!"I yelled throwing my head back causing Damon to chuckle.

"You like that?"He asked between pants and when I nodded he increased the pace even more.

"I'm gonna-mm."I gasped out knowing I was about to reach my peak again. I screamed again as I felt the most intense pleasure I've ever felt in my life spread through me quickly. As I yelled out two sharp fangs sank into my neck but I didn't care at this point. I kind of liked the feeling of him drinking from me as I came. I heard a loud grunt come from Damon seconds before he released into me. His entire body fell limp on top of me. I was a bit worried until I felt him lick the blood that had begun dripping down my neck. He pressed a kiss to the bite mark he left. I whimpered as he pulled out of me and saw him smile proudly.

"Here."He said with a slightly devious look on his face as he bit his wrist and pressed it to my lips. I rolled onto my side and drank from him still on my high. The copper tasting crimson liquid poured down my throat. I looked up at him as I drank and my eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at his mischievous smile.

"What?"I asked dropping his wrist. He didn't answer,he only leaned forward and licked the blood from my lips. I moaned as he slowly brought his hands up my body. He rested his hands on my neck and before I could blink I heard a snap then everything went dark.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!Did anyone see that coming?Review and let me know what you think on everything. Sadly this means there will be no Tava baby. It'd be awesome if you guys could vote on my new poll for this story. Anyway review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and what you think will happen next chapter?**


	11. Plan B Part 2

**Chapter 11**

**Plan B Part 2**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this far. I wanted to tank everyone who reviewed last chapter,I know it was quiet shocking. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't sure where Damon took Mason in the show so I just guessed somewhere at Tyler's house. Happy reading...**

* * *

I groaned when I finally regained consciousness. My head was spinning and I had trouble focusing on all of the noises I was bombarded with. I slowly brought my hands up to my ears trying to block the noise but it didn't really help. I shot up in the bed and looked around the vaguely familiar room. Where am I?I wondered but the question left my head when I heard a knocking. I squinted trying to focus but couldn't I also heard dripping water,distant hums of cars and a heart beat. I shook my head and hopped out of bed. I grabbed a nearby mans shirt and threw it on. When I exited the room I took notice of the dark hallway. The knocking grew louder and more incessant so I wandered down the stairs. I narrowed my eyes at the dark house. All of the windows were covered so there wasn't one ray of light.

"Ava!"I heard a familiar voice yelled but it sounded like he had a megaphone.

"Alaric?"Another voice asked as not as loud as the other. It was male and I recognized it as Stefan. I shook my head before walking to the door.

"Ava called last night but she isn't answering."I heard Alaric say before I wrapped my hand around the brass door handle. Both men turned to me when the door opened. Stefan's eyes widened when he saw what I was wearing.

"Sorry,I was als-"I trailed off when I heard pumping. I looked at Ric and I swear I heard his heart beating and his blood pumping. Suddenly it all made sense."Stefan!"I cried and he sped over to me. He put both of his hands on either side of my face and forced me to look up at him. Shock covered his face when he realized what was wrong with me.

"Oh My God."He whispered and my eyes darted over to Alaric who was watching us confused. I closed my eyes and tried to resist the urge to lung at him as drink every single drop of his blood."Ric I need you to leave."Stefan said letting go of my face and pushing me inside.

"Why?What's the matter?"He asked concern in his voice.

"She's in transition."Stefan said and Rics face fell.

"Who?"He asked and Stefan shook his head not sure of the answer.

"Good morning. There you are,I brought you something."Damon said walking up the driveway with a girl who looked eerily calm.

"You!"Stefan yelled accusingly and Damon rolled his eyes.

"Don't be overly dramatic Stefan."He said walking up the steps and sending me a wink. I looked at him confused,what happened?

"Overly dramatic,you turned her!"

"It's not the only thing I did to her."He said and my eyes widened remembering what happened between us last night. Stefan ran over and threw him to the ground his hand around Damon's neck and a look of pure rage on his face.

"Take the girl with you."Stefan ordered and Alaric nodded grabbing the girls arm and dragging her to his car."Ava go up to my room and wait for me there."Stefan continued to hand out orders and I listened not knowing what else to do. I slowly climbed the stairs and ran to Stefan's room. When I got inside I threw myself onto his bed and crawled under the covers. I clamped my eyes shut wishing that this is all just some horrible nightmare. How could he do this to me?How could I do that to Tyler?The thought of Tyler made me want to be sick. What did I do?

"Av?"Stefan asked when he walked in and I sat up the blankets falling down.

"Stefan?"I sobbed and he rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay."He assured but I shook my head.

"No It's not. I don't want to be-I can't be a vampire. My ring?"I asked and he shook his head sadly.

"You died and the vampire blood brought you back."He said and I shook with a violent sob.

"Tyler?What did I do Stef?I love him but I slept with Damon. I'm the worst person ever,I'm a slut."

"No you aren't. Last night you were vulnerable and he took advantage of you."Stefan said and I sighed.

"I knew what I was doing,I wanted to do it."I confessed and guilt ran through me.

"That's okay,I mean you and Tyler weren't together,you didn't do anything wrong."Stefan said and I froze.

"Do you really believe that?"I asked skeptically.

"It doesn't matter what I think. We can't go back and change the past,what happened happened. It shouldn't have though. I never should have left you alone with him. If I hadn't you'd still be human."

I felt the most extreme anger running through me but it wasn't directed at anyone but myself. I should have expected it from Damon but I was the reason it happened. I went back downstairs and chose to get drunk. This is all my fault,I knew what I was doing but I just didn't care. Now I hurt Tyler who just pledged to protect me for my entire life. Words can't describe how terrible I feel. I am the worst human being on the planet-I'm not even a human being anymore.

"I need Elena."I whispered and Stefan froze.

"Are you sure you can handle that right now?"He asked and I nodded. I knew I'd die before harming her,she's my family. I heard Stefan sigh before letting go of me and standing up."I'm going to go call her. Just stay in here and do not talk to Damon. He's done enough damage."Stefan ordered before he fled from the room his phone in hand. I wondered why he had to leave the room to call her.

It didn't take long for Elena to get here with a couple guests. The same group as last night were waiting for me in the living room. I slowly descended the stairs and came into view.

"Ava!"Elena exclaimed before running over to me and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt."Are you okay?"She asked glaring over my shoulder. I turned around to see Damon smirking at me.

"I'm okay."I muttered before letting go of her and walking over to Jeremy. He quickly hugged me like if he waited any longer I might be gone."I'm okay,Jer."

"she's fine. I mean come on,it's not like she didn't enjoy herself."Damon said and I pulled away from Jeremy.

"Damon."Stefan warned but everyone else just looked confused.

"What?You know,Ric knows why hide it?"Damon said still smirking.

"What are you talking about?"Elena asked shortly. I guess Stefan only told them the must know.

"Well Ava and I did the dance with no pants."Damon said teasingly and the room fell silent. All eyes turned to me and I looked away guiltily.

"Ava,what happened?"Elena asked carefully but before I could answer Caroline spoke up.

"You slept with Damon? How could you do that?After everything he's done to me...well to everyone. What about Tyler do you even care how this is going to make him feel?God Ava,I never thought you'd be so slutty. How could you cheat on Tyler?And with Damon for God's sake?"Caroline exclaimed almost seeming angry. I looked down at my hands in shame. She was right,I'm the worst person on the planet and I screwed up so bad.I'm not sure if I should even drink the blood. Tyler is going to hate me with good reason. My parents where ever they are will hate me if I do. My entire family will,what's the point in living forever if everyone you care about hates you?

"Caroline enough."Stefan warned sternly.

"What?It's true I mean how could you be so stupid?What's the matter with you?Did the sluttiest whoreiest ghost ever possess your body last night or something?"

"Caroline be quiet!"I heard Elena demand angrily.

"She's right."I whispered and everyone stopped and looked at me."I need to go."I said slowly rising on wobbly legs and rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?You can't leave you need to complete your transition first."Stefan said and I stopped in my tracks. I slowly spun around and everyone watching me waiting for an answer.

"What's the point."I said sadly struggling my shoulders. Panic and shock took over everyone in the room."Caroline's right,I'm a terrible person and...why become a vampire if everyone hates me?"I asked as a tear slid down my cheek."I just have to say goodbye to him."I announced to the stunned room before turning and walking towards the door. As I reached the door my hand crashed into Stefan's hard chest. He must have used his vampire speed to get over here.

"Ava,please...I know you think this is the end of your life but-"

"I swear to God if you say it gets better I'm gonna puke."I interrupted not daring to look at him.

"Ava,please!We need you."Elena said from the living room. I turned to see Elena looking at me with sadness in her brown doe eyes."I can't deal with all of this without you."

"I can't...Caroline is right,I messed up and I'm not naive enough to think I can fix it. What's the point in living forever if I don't even want to live right now."

"This is all your fault!"Jeremy yelled standing up and glaring at Caroline.

"My fault?How is any of this my fault?"Caroline asked incredulously.

"Ava has helped you through everything without any judgement than the second she needs the same you don't even try. This is my sister! Just do everyone a damn favour and shut the hell up for once! No one cares what you think. The only reason you're even alive right now is because of Stefan and Ava. If she dies it's on you. I hope you can live eternity knowing you pushed your best friend to kill herself you cold bitch!"He yelled and my mouth dropped open. Where the hell did that come from?I've never seen him snap at anyone like that before. I glanced over at a shocked Caroline who had hurt in her eyes.

"Jeremy-"Caroline started only to be cut off.

"If she dies there's a wooden stake with your name on it,Forbes."Jeremy growled.

"Well...he's definitely a Gilbert."Damon said breaking the stunned silence. Jeremy and Caroline don't really talk much,or ever. She just see's him as our kid brother and he see's her as an annoying insensitive shallow cheerleader. Well he's not that far off.

"Stefan move."I ordered and attempted to push him out of the way.

"No,you're my best friend Ava. My entire life I've really only ever had one friend,Lexi. She's gone and I can't loose you. Jeremy and Elena can't loose you either. Just at least give Tyler a chance. Maybe he'll surprise you and understand."

"You don't know Tyler very well do you?"I asked shaking my head."He's going to hate me."

"So what you're gonna go tell him what happened than wait to die?"Damon asked a sad look on his face leaving me confused.

"Yes."I answered simply."My whole family hates vampires going back generations. Caroline hates me and I've frozen Bonnie out. As soon as Tyler find out he'll hate me too. I've lost most of my friends and the guy I love in one night. I'm not about to turn myself into some monster so I can go around killing everyone in sight."I explained hoping they'd understand.

"So you're just gonna give up?Mom and Dad didn't raise you to be a quitter. If you just roll over and die you're dishonouring what they taught us. You're being selfish!"Elena said trying to get through to me.

"Well after everything that's happened I think I deserve to be a little selfish."I replied angrily.

"Ava,just listen to us."Stefan begged but my mind was already made up. I don't want to be a vampire. I was born human and I plan on dying the same way.

"There's no point,I know what I'm doing okay?"I said annoyance laced in my voice. If I want to die shouldn't they just let me. I mean it's not like I've never died before."I'm sorry and I don't want to die."I admitted looking at Elena,Stefan and Jeremy."This is my life and I get to do with it what I want. If that means I want to remain human and die than that's my choice."I said and Stefan sighed realizing I was right.

"Just hurry back."Stefan said before stepping away from the door.

"What are you doing?"Elena asked him shocked."We can't let her do this."

"Everyone should have a choice. I already took away one person's."Stefan said glancing at Damon before continuing."I can't do that again."

"But-"

"Elena please. Just let me go."I pleaded and tears flooded her eyes.

"No,I can't."She choked out and I nodded sadly.

"I'll be back I just need to do this."I announced to the room before pulling the door open and walking over to Elena and my car. I noticed the keys still in ignition so I walked over to the drivers side and hopped in.

It only took a few minutes until I was sitting in Tyler's driveway. I forgot that the Volunteer Day was still going on but I didn't have a lot of time. I slipped out of the car and walked over to where I knew he'd be. I saw him with his friends working on something but he looked depressed.

Fear filled me when I saw him. I wish I didn't have to do this. But I made the mistake so I had to take whatever repercussions followed it. I took a deep breath and blinked back tears that were threatening to fall. Finally I began walking over towards Tyler with a heavy heart.

"Hi."I whispered sadness in my voice. His head shot up and his face was a mixture of regret and happiness. He dropped the hammer he was holding and walked around the work table to me.

"Are you alright. I'm so sorry,please it won't happen again."He started but my vision blurred as hot tears streamed down my face."Please,don't cry. I'll do anything you wan-"

"I need to tell you something."I cut him off not being able to hear it anymore. My heart was now shattered into a million little pieces. How could I have been so stupid and careless?I'll never forgive myself for this.

"Okay,do you want to take a walk?"He asked and I nodded looking at the ground not being able to look him in the eyes. I put one foot in front of the other and walked on weak legs. We were near the lake when I knew I couldn't take it anymore.

"I did something."I blurted out and stopped walking. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face me.

"Okay?Whatever it is I'm sure -"

"I messed up so bad and I just-I don't-"I tired to get out while trying to fight tears back."I'm so so sorry,I was drunk and mad at you and I'm so sorry."

"What did you do?"He asked quietly shifting his eyes to the ground.

"I slept with someone else."I whispered. Everything was quiet,I couldn't hear a noise. I chanced a look up at Tyler who stood there gutted. I was about to say something when he suddenly brought his fist up and punched a nearby tree."Tyler-"

"Who?"He yelled rage in his voice."Who did you sleep with?"

"Tyler-"I started trying to..well I had no idea what I was about to say.

"Ava,who?"He his voice filled with even more anger. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked down at my hands and took a shaky breath before answering.

"Damon."I whispered before looking back up at him. I thought I couldn't feel any worse but man was I wrong. The pained look on his face was killing me.

"Damon?The guy who killed you and Jeremy and-"

"I know,and I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking and I know you hate me now but I had to tell you."I said and he fell silent. We may not be saying anything but I've never heard silence this loud before.

"I need some time."Tyler finally choked out and I looked down at my hands."I uh...I gotta go."He mumbled before walking past me back towards the crowd. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion when he stopped and looked back at me wanting to say something. It looked like he was battling himself,not wanting to say whatever it was but at the same time needing to say it as well"Ava?"

"Yeah?"I asked not sure what he was going to say. I was expecting him to lash out in someway.

"For the record...I could never hate you."He said and I looked up at him in shock. I had not been expecting that. Before I could say a word he turned and left.

I was walking back to the car feeling devastated and guilty. I've never felt so much guilt in my entire life. I had the keys out and was about to hit the button to unlock the doors when I heard an agonized scream. I looked up at the house confused. What in the world is going on in there? I was beginning to wonder if I had imagined it but I heard another scream. I wanted to just jump in m car and not give a damn but that isn't who I am. I pushed the keys into my pocket and quickly slipped into the house. I stopped in the entrance and strained my ears. Thankfully I heard another pain filled scream so I dashed off in the direction of it. The scream led me down an old hallway. I'd only been down this way once before so I had no idea what was down here. I slowly walked down the dark empty hallway and stopped in front of a tall wooden door. I took a deep breath but froze when another scream pierced the air.

I quickly burst through the door hoping I wasn't too late. I did a double take when I saw Damon with his arm up in he air with a fire poker in his hand. What is he doing here? I looked down and saw Mason strapped to a chair and he looked like hell. The sent of his blood made me shutter. Desire was spreading through me quickly and it made me sick to think I was craving blood. The need was so strong that I didn't think I'd be able to resist.

I quickly took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down. I stepped forward and noticed the floor was soaked in scarlet blood. I saw Damon striking the fire poker down to Mason who sat there looking defeated. I raced over and grabbed the steel poker seconds before it was stabbed through his heart. I yanked the poker back with all of my strength and heard it hit the floor. Damon spun around in shock and annoyance filled his face when he saw me.

"What the hell?"He asked furiously, mad that I'd ruined his little game.

"I told you to leave him alone."I growled through my clenched jaw.

"Too bad,he's working with Katherine."He informed me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't care,you're done here."I said with a dangerous edge in my voice. Even if Mason is with Katherine that doesn't change the fact that he's Tyler's family. I scanned the room and my eyes widened when they landed on someone I hadn't expected to see.

"Go home now!"I growled and Jeremy obliged knowing not to put up a fight at the moment. I watched as he quickly fled from the room than I looked at Damon with accusing eyes.

"What?"He asked picking the fire poker back up.

"You leave my brother alone."I ordered poking him in the chest harshly.

"He wanted to help,he knows what has to be done."He told me before speeding towards Mason. I quickly jumped on his back and my hands went to his neck. I twisted and heard his neck snap. Damon fell to the ground and luckily I hopped off before I fell down with him. I looked down at my hands guilt coursing through me. Than I remembered who I had killed and said guilt disappeared. You snap my neck I'll snap yours too. I stepped over Damon and walked over to a blood drenched Mason.

"Mason?"I asked but got no response. I noticed his chest rising and falling as he tried to breath normally. I grabbed the ropes and untied them as quickly as possible ignoring the longing for the blood covering the room. I sighed knowing I needed help. I pulled out my phone and hoped he's answer. The first two calls went straight to voice mail but I kept trying.

"I told you I need tim-"

"Tyler."I cut him off. There is no way I can get Mason out of here by myself and honestly couldn't handle hearing it right now.

"What?"

"Get up to the room where your Mom caught us making out last thanksgiving."I told him urgently not sure what this room was exactly.

"Why?"

"Hurry,I need your help. Damon's trying to kill Mason."Before I could say another word the line went dead. I heard a pain filled groan from the floor and froze. I felt myself being thrown across the room and I hit the wall harshly. I felt pain spread through my body when I hit the floor with a thud. I opened my eyes and saw Damon with the fire poker in his hands again about to kill Mason.

"Damon,don't."I pleaded the coppery taste of blood in my mouth.

"Why not?"He asked amusement in his voice.

"I have the moonstone, and if you kill him you'll never see it."I said pushing myself up onto my knees. I leaned forward and coughed up blood violently.

"How do you know about the Moonstone?"He asked curiously.

"I don't really but I overheard Stefan and Elena talking about it a few days ago."

"And you just happen to have it?"He asked skeptically.

"Not me,but I know where it is."

"Where?"He asked walking over. I felt him grab me by the neck and smash my back into the wall.

"Somewhere safe."A voice said from the doorway. I peeked my eyes open and saw Tyler standing there panting heavily with a look of rage in his eyes."Let her go!"He demanded.

"Why should I? Do you even care about her anymore?"

"Of course I do and because if you don't I'll make sure Katherine gets the Moonstone"Tyler threatened and Damon glared at him angrily. He let me go and I fell to the ground. Worry quickly spread through me as Damon walked over to him. I didn't want Tyler to wolf-out again.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance."I heard Damon say through gritted teeth.

"Ava and Mason for the Moonstone."Tyler said ignoring Damon's comment."And I won't kill you for sleeping with my girlfriend."He said in a low voice.

"Deal."He said after debating it for a minute. Tyler started walking in the room but Damon stopped him."But how do I know you won't go back on our deal?"

"You have the one thing in that room that guarantees I won't."He said looking over at me anger coursing through him.

"Really?"Damon asked and I groaned."Get the Moonstone and you can have Ava back."Damon said and Tyler nodded.

"And Mason."I managed to get out and Damon glared at me.

"No."He said finally.

"You have two options here Damon,1:Kill me and Tyler will wolf out and bite you than give Katherine the Moonstone or we give you the Moonstone and you let Mason and I go and no one gets hurt."I told him getting to my feet. I knew that it was no big deal if he killed me,I'm already dying but if I can get Mason out than I've got to try.

"I like option number three better."He said and before I could ask him what number three was he sped over to me his hand on my throat.

"Get the Moonstone or I'll rip out her throat."

"You touch her and I swear to god!"Tyler yelled his eyes taking on a amber tint.

"You mean like I did last night?"Damon taunted and Tyler nearly lost it. Normally I'd tell him to calm down but he has every right to be pissed as hell. What I did was probably the worst thing I could ever do."I won't hurt her as long as you give me the damn stone."

"Fine."He said and I looked at him anger still in his eyes."Everything will be okay."

"I think I'm gonna be emotional."Damon said pretending to get teary eyed."Take your uncle and go. I'll keep Ava company until you get back. I'm sure we'll have a blast,like we did last night."I felt him smirk into my hair and saw Tyler seething.

"Don't you need to wait until she's at her most vulnerable than get her drunk before she'll sleep with you?"

"I won't as long as you do what you're told."Damon warned and nodded towards Mason. Tyler stood unmoving,his eyes locked in a glare with Damon.

"Tyler."I said finally after a few minutes of him not moving. His eyes snapped to me and he looked surprised that I was actually speaking to him."Hurry,Mason is really hurt."

Tyler looked over at his uncle sadly before nodding and running over. He helped him up and supported his weight as they made their way to the door. He stopped and looked at me obviously not wanting to leave me behind.

"See you soon."Damon said shutting the door in his face with his free hand. The second the door closed he let me go and I whipped around and glared at him."What?"He asked with a smirk on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking what I want. I mean you're so hell bent on dying anyways,what's the big deal?"

"I wasn't hell bent on dying until you decided to turn me for whatever psychotic reason!"

"Bourbon and boredom."He replied and I glared at him."Well not boredom but...well I'm not exactly sure why I did it

"And taunting Tyler?"I asked extremely pissed. I felt like I was about to explode with anger. I've been angry plenty of times but never this intense before.

"That was just fun."He shrugged walking over to the chair where Mason used to be.

"It wasn't fun."I said quietly before pressing my back against the wall and sliding to the floor. Damon looked over at me with a thoughtful expression.

"Look...I'm sorry okay. My God you're annoying. This is a gift you know. Do you have any idea how many people want this?"

"Well I'm not one of them."I retorted and he rolled his eyes.

"Right you'd rather die."

"What do you care?You've killed me tons of times. You should be happy,I won't be around to get in your way."I said and Damon had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Why do you want to die?"He asked after minutes of silence.

"What?"

"You want to die and I just don't get why."

"I don't want to be a vampire."I said simply my eyes darting to the blood soaking the floor. I wanted nothing more than to go over there and drink. It took every ounce of strength I had to resist.

"What about Elena and Jeremy?I mean what about Tyler?"He asked.

"Elena and Jeremy will be fine and Tyler hates me."I replied trying to clear my voice of any emotion.

"He doesn't hate you. He's giving me the Moonstone for you."

"Just because he doesn't want me to die doesn't mean anything."I said not allowing myself to feel any hope."I'm not in the mood for a heart to heart so lets just wait in silence."I spoke in a tone that said that it wasn't a suggestion.

We had been waiting for nearly an hour now. I was in the same spot but Damon was looking out the window impatiently. We had become bored quickly,he had even stooped as low as trying to get me to drink some of Mason's blood but I refused. I finally realized that Tyler probably wasn't coming back. Damon was wrong,Tyler hates me. Tears slid down my face. I wiped them away furiously not wanting Damon to see me crying. I wanted to cut this short. I don't have much time left and I don't want to spend my last moments with Damon Salvatore. I pushed myself to my feet and walked over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"Damon asked inquisitively.

"Tyler's not coming back."I said simply my voice void of all emotion. I pushed the door open and left Damon there alone.

I was about to get into my car after the depressing waiting session. I wanted to get in the car and drive to a time when things didn't suck. Only one place came to mind.

I was laying on my back looking up at the pitch back night sky. A blanket of stars was littering it and a crescent moon was out tonight.

I heard the sound of running water in the distance. I came to the place that had the most good memories of my life. The Falls. My Dad and I used to come here all the time. He taught me to swim here and he'd spend hours in the water with me looking for the flattest rocks to skip. This is also the place where Tyler and I had our first date. Despair flowed through me at the thought of him. What I did to him is unforgivable.

My body felt weak and it was a battle even to keep my eyes open. My throat was unbelievably dry,like I haven't drank anything in weeks. Annoyance filled me as I felt a hot tear escape my eye. Every time I blink a tears escape and I really don't want my last moments on this earth to be spent crying. I just let my eyelids drop to exhausted to keep them open any longer. Soon all I could see was darkness,I knew that I would never see colour again. Never see the people I love again. I may be being selfish but I just can't keep going. I never wanted to be a vampire and now I only ave two choices. I know it wasn't fare to Jeremy and Elena but they aren't the ones that feel like this.

Every breath I took was tiring but my chest was barely rising and falling anymore. I was dying. This is the natural thing. There shouldn't be any magic rings or vampire blood to bring you back. If you die,you should stay dead.

"Ava!"A voice yelled but I was to tired to care. I felt hands on my shoulders and whoever was here shook me roughly."Wake up!"The voice was male and sounded familiar but I couldn't remember who it belonged too."Open your eyes!"The voice commanded and I slowly blinked my eyes open. It took me a minute to focus in on who it was.

"Ty?"I managed to get out but I doubt he heard me.

"Are you insane?"He asked before reaching behind him. He brought his hand back but my eyes ere focused on what he was holding. Blood.

He held a blood bag in his hands and began to open it frantically. I used what little strength left to reach over. I dropped my he and down on his ceasing his actions.

"No."I rasped out and he looked at me disbelievingly.

"Ava,you need to drink it."He said removing my hand and continuing to open it."Stefan finally told me what Damon did. Why didn't you tell me you were in transition?"He asked as he pulled the top off of the bag.

"Let me die."I whispered and he froze. His eyes darted up to mine full of anger.

"No,I'm not letting you die. You will drink this end of story."He ordered bringing the bag closer to me.

"I don't want-"

"I don't care what you want. You hurt me yes but that doesn't mean I want you to die. It doesn't mean I don't still love you. Now drink or I will pour it down your throat. It's up to you."He spoke with authority. I glanced one look at his face before turning my head away from him."Dammit Ava!"Tyler exclaimed before standing up and settling behind my head. I felt two strong arms slid under my arms and rest my back to a hard chest. My head lolled to the side me having lost pretty much all control. I blinked my eyes open barley making out anything. I felt my body tense up and I realized it was time. I was really dying.

I barely noticed when two fingers slipped inside my eyes shot open when the coppery taste hit my tongue.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think :) xxEmily**


	12. Lake House Part 1

**Chapter 12**

**This chapter takes place during Masquerade. I created a new poll and would really appreciate if you guys voted. I'm a little worried that people hate Ava after these last few chapters so just let me know.**

* * *

The second the blood hit my tongue there was no going back .I wanted more and I wasn't strong enough to resist this time. I felt Tyler slip his fingers out of my mouth and I savoured the metallic taste that was lingering in my mouth.

"I think you need more."Tyler muttered his voice unsure. He brought the bag up to my lips and pushed the spout into my mouth. I eagerly drank and a moan rumbled in my throat when the thick liquid filled my mouth.

I felt like I was losing all control. I was gulping down mouthfuls upon mouthfuls of blood and didn't want it to stop. But soon the bag was empty and Tyler took it from my shaking hands. I pushed myself up and whipped around to look at him.

He looked a little worried. He should have been because all I could hear was his blood pumping through him veins.

"Ava?"Tyler said getting to his feet as well."Just breath,I can get you more blood."He said walking over to me cautiously. I was about to reply but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my jaw. I fell to the ground holding my jaw. I rocked back and forth not knowing what else to do."What?What's the matter?"Tyler asked concerned as he kneeled down beside me. I didn't know what was happening,all I know is I wanted it to stop. Than I felt this intense burning on my hand. I looked down and tore off my Dad's vervein filled ring tossing in onto the ground in front of me.

"Her fangs are coming in."A voice said and I saw Stefan walking towards us.

"Oh."Tyler said quietly."We should get her home."Tyler said wrapping an arm around my waist and helping me onto my feet. The pain stopped as quickly as it had started.

"We can't."Stefan replied and Tyler stopped his actions.

"Why not?"I asked curiosity pulsing through me.

"I need you to take a deep breath Ava."Stefan ordered and I looked at him concerned.

"Why?"I asked standing up straight and walking over to him.

"As a vampire everything you feel will be heightened. You're emotions magnified. And you are a very protective person so that means you'll be even more so.

"Just spit it out!"I snapped not meaning too. I felt hot anger in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why I'm mad at him,he hasn't done anything.

"Katherine found out that Damon tortured Mason and that he has the Moonstone. She did something to get back at us."So Tyler did give Damon the Moonstone than. I shook that thought off and focused on the last sentence Stefan spoke.

"What did she do?"I asked not sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"She switched out Jenna's vervein and compelled her to stab herself when Katherine called her."Stefan said carefully. It felt like my every cell in my body was burning with a mixture of rage and worry. I pushed the feeling down before stalking forward but stopped when I felt a hand slip around my wrist. When I turned around I saw Tyler shaking his head at me.

"What?"I snapped and guilt flooded me. I snap at him after everything I've done?What's the matter with me?

"You can't go to the hospital,too much blood."Tyler explained and I was about to disagree when Stefan spoke.

"Av,he's right. You need to come with me."He said holding his hand out for me but I just stared at hos hands.

"Why?"I asked confused and Stefan stepped closer to me.

"This is going to be the hardest week of your entire vampire life. The need for blood is so fresh that it's impossible to resist even if you have the strongest will power in the world. So far you've had one blood bag,we need to get you away from the temptation."He explained and I knew he was right but I didn't want to leave.

"But-"

"He's right Ava."Tyler said from behind me and I sighed.

"Jenna-"

"Will be fine,I promise."

"So what I'm going to be locked in the cellar all alone for a week?"I asked dramatically and Stefan sighed.

"No,you're going to your family's lake house with Tyler and Alaric. I'm going to join you guys in a few days."Stefan said and I looked at him incredulously.

"So to rid me of the temptation of killing humans, you're going to send me to a secluded cabin with two humans?"I asked not believing it.

"Alaric is a vampire hunter,he'll stop you if you try anything. And Tyler is one of the strongest ties you have to your humanity."Stefan said and an intense guilt shook my body.

"Great,I cheat on him and now he's forced to go to some stupid lake house with me."I complained angrily. He said he doesn't hate me but I'm not sure if I truly believe him.

"Ava,I want to go."Tyler assured but I still don't believe him. I slept with the biggest ass on the planet and he doesn't hate me?Yeah right.

After hearing Stefan and Tyler's plan we walked back out to the road where Alaric was leaning against his car.

"All ready?"He asked pulling the drivers door open.

"How am I supposed to sit in a car with them for three hours?"I whispered to Stefan who looked at me sadly.

"It'll be hard,just keep the windows open."

"Keep the windows open?"I asked amusement in my voice. Stefan just shrugged before running away so fast I barely saw it.

"Ava,lets go!"I heard Alaric yell from the front seat. I quickly slipped into the car slamming the door by accident.

"Sorry."I muttered as I slouched down in my seat. It felt like I was starving and someone set down a burger in front of me and told me not to eat it. All I could hear was their blood pumping through their weins and their hearts beating in rhythm."Open the windows."I ordered shortly. I heard the buttons being pushed and the windows slowly lowering and the car filling with cool air. It didn't really help but it was better than nothing.

We had only been driving for a few minutes and I was already loosing control. All I could think about was jumping up and gulping down every single drop of blood in their bodies.

"Ric,help."Was all I managed to get out but he looked at me knowingly through the rear-view mirror before pulling over to the side of the road. Alaric quickly jumped out of the car and walked back to the trunk and started rummaging around for something.

"What's the matter?"Tyler asked turning around in his seat to look at me.

"I can't control it."As I said this I felt all of the blood in my system rush to my eyes and two long fangs dropped from my gums.

"Holy shit!"Tyler exclaimed as I lunged at him needing blood. I was about to sink my teeth into his neck when I shoved him away from me roughly.

"Get out!"I yelled quickly and he quickly vacated the passengers seat. I dropped my head into my hands and rocked back and forth in my seat breathing deeply.

"Ava,here,drink." Alaric commanded tossing a water bottle into the back seat. I looked down at the clear bottle and saw the familiar petals floating in the water."It'll weaken you."He said and I hesitantly reached out and grabbed it.

"No,just tie her up or something!"Tyler protested but I ignored him and twisted the cap off. I decided just to get it over with so I threw my head back while bringing the bottle to my lips.

The second the first drop of water touched my tongue I felt like my mouth was on fire. I ignored it and just chugged down as much as I could. I could feel my throat burning and the familiar taste of blood was in my mouth dripping down my neck. I had hot tears running down my cheeks and muffled agonized screams pierced the air. I've never felt so much pain in my entire life. I kept drinking until I choked and dropped the bottle onto the floor of the car. Water and blood gushed from my mouth as I shook with a violent sob.

I felt weak,like just opening my eyes was strenuous. I could still feel the vervein burning but was to tired to wipe it from my skin. I heard the door beside me fly open and someone plop down into the seat next to me. I managed to blink my eyes open to see Tyler watching me horrified. I suddenly coughed up what was left of the vervein taking some of my throat with it. I felt something cold being pressed to my face. I looked up and saw Tyler cleaning me off with a rag. My body was still shaking with a sob and him being so nice didn't help.

"I'm so sorry."I gasped out between pain filled sobs.

"Shh,it's okay."He assured but I shook my head only causing myself more pain.

"For-for ev...everything,I'm... so sorry."I repeated feeling the intense guilt. The guilt I feel is far worse than the pain from the vervein. I'd chug vervein over this numbing pain every day for all of eternity.

"I know,it's okay."He reassured but I still didn't believe him. He was just saying that to make me feel better. Why he wants me to feel better in a mystery. If he cheated on me I'd probably kill him. Not literally but he'd definitely get an ear full. I heard the engine roar and felt the car begin to move again.

He continued to clean me off,making sure to get everything. I slumped down into the seat letting the overwhelming exhaustion take me.

* * *

My eyelids slowly fluttered open looking up at the familiar wooden ceiling. I quickly shot up and took in the room that I'd spent pretty much every summer and fourth of July in. The walls ceiling and floors were all maple wood. Elena's bed laying empty on the other side of the room. I looked out the window and saw it was still pitch dark outside.

I jumped when I heard a light knock on the door, I chuckled at myself before rolling out of bed. When I pulled the door open I saw Tyler standing there arms full of logs. I stepped aside letting him in the room. I walked back over to the bed and silently watched him set the logs in the fire place and easily lit a fire.

"I'll cover up all the other windows in a few minutes."He said quietly as he walked over and pulled the curtains closed. I completely forgot about that.

"How am I inside?I wasn't invited in."

"Elena said that this place is still in your dad's name. So you can get in without an invitation."He explained and I nodded before looking down at me hands. I heard Tyler stand up and slowly walk over to the bed. He put his finger under my chin and made me look up at him."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."I said angrily and he removed his hand.

"What's your problem?"He asked matching my anger.

"Stop being so nice to me. You're killing me."I admitted and heard Tyler sigh deeply before sitting down on the bed next to me. I avoided his eyes not wanting to see the emotion in his eyes.

"I think you're more angry with yourself than I am."He said and I let out a breathy chuckle.

"Can't you just be normal and hate me like you should."

"I'm not normal."He said and I tried to suppress a smile."Come on I practically gift wrapped that one for you."He laughed but I could allow myself to enjoy it.

"I wasn't thinking,I-"I started but stopped when he pressed his finger to my lips.

"I know."He said looking down into my eyes which were beginning to get misty."Look,what you did hurt me a lot and I'm not over it. But we have two option here,we break up,which I really don't want, or we can try and move past this. For that to happen I have to forgive you but you have to forgive yourself too."

"I just-"

"It's not going to happen tonight so lets just get some rest okay?"He interrupted and I nodded. I was shocked at how he was handling this.

"Just tell me you're not saying this to make my transition easier."I pleaded and he rolled his eyes.

"No,I'm saying this because I love you."He corrected and a felt a warm tear spill down my cheek."I was so pissed at first but when I saw you laying there almost dead...I can't explain it. It's almost like it just melted away or something."

"You're acting so mature."I complimented and he chuckled softly.

"Thanks."He whispered as he cupped my jaw and wiped away my tears with his thumbs before pulling my forehead to his lips."Goodnight."He mumbled against my skin before standing up and leaving the room without another word.

"Goodnight."I whispered to the empty room. I sat there thinking about everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours. I felt like such an idiot and I also felt bad about almost abandoning Elena and Jeremy and obviously what I had done with Damon. If I hadn't, I'd still be human and everything would've been fine. I decided to cut this short and crawled under the blankets. I tossed and turned in annoyance but couldn't get comfortable and knew this was going to be a long night.

* * *

After a restless night I rolled out of bed grumpily. I carefully walked out from my room hoping that Tyler had already covered all the windows and thankfully he had. I heard a loud snore coming from the couch and walked over to investigate. I chuckled when I saw Ric sprawled out on the couch snoring deeply. However my attention was taken from his snoring to the blood running through his veins. I felt the blood rush to my eyes like it had yesterday in the car. I ran my tongue over my sharp fangs feeling this desperate need to feed. I snapped my eyes shut and took long breaths trying to calm myself but I don't think it was working so I quickly rushed from the living room.

"Jeez!"A voice yelled as I crashed into something. I saw Tyler laying on the floor but I had barely been effected by the collision. "Ava?"He asked but I just ignored him and raced into my room slamming the door behind me. The second my door was closed I rested my forehead against the cool wood and pulled my phone out from my bag.

"Ava,is everything okay?"Stefan asked worried when he answered the phone.

"I can't do it Stef,it's too hard."I cried into the phone before collapsing onto the floor.

"It's okay just breath."He tried to sooth but I was too far gone.

"It's not working!"I yelled a mixture of fear and panic consuming me.

"Where's Alaric?"He asked quickly but I couldn't answer. I was rocking back and forth trying to calm down and squash the craving but it didn't seem to be working. I heard the door quietly open and footsteps approach me. I glanced up at Alaric who was looking at me with a sympathetic expression on his face. I must have woken him. He quickly grabbed the phone from my hands and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"I heard his say and I tried to focus on listening to their voices rather than the sound and smell of Ric's blood.

"What's going on?"Stefan asked when he heard Alaric's voice.

"She's struggling Stefan."He answered and I heard Stefan sigh.

"Okay,I'm on my way, tell her to hang in there."

"The Masquerade is tonight though."Alaric reminded. Why would Stefan care about some dumb party?

"Okay,I'm gonna send someone she trusts who can help,just give her a blood bag."Stefan ordered before the line went dead. I hard Alaric hang up and toss the phone on my bed before running out of the room only to return a moment later with two blood bags and Tyler.

"Here you go,drink up."Ric said holding out the first bag. I snatched the bag from his hands and felt my fangs drop. I hungrily sank my fangs into the bag drinking deeply. I quickly emptied the bag tossing it away before grabbing the second from Alaric.

Both men stayed quiet while I fed,not saying a word. I moaned as the thick blood poured down my throat. I emptied the second just as quickly as the first and added it to the other empty bag. I felt my face relax so I brought my hand up and wiped away any leftover blood.I looked up and Ric averted his eyes quickly and I felt my face fall. That must have been disgusting to watch. I looked over at Tyler expecting to see the same expression on his face but was surprised when he was smiling slightly.

"What?"I whispered confused as to why this was amusing.

"Is B positive the new chili fries?"He asked and I felt the corners of my mouth tugging up as well.

"Nothing could ever replace chili fries."I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"You okay?"Ric suddenly asked and my eyes snapped to him. He looked at me a bit relieved now.

"I think so."I answered and he nodded before getting up and leaving the room."He hates me."I stated sadly and Tyler walked over and crouched in front of me.

"No he doesn't,he's just worried about Jenna."Tyler said attempting to make me feel better.

"Is she okay?What happened?When does she get to go home?"I fired off questions at him.

"Whoa whoa whoa,one at a time. She's fine,She's going home today."He informed me and I sighed in relief.

"Good."I whispered and Tyler looked at me curiously."What?"

"You're just acting weird. Normally you're _Miss. I can handle anything_."He teased and I smiled slightly.

"Yeah,I know."I said pushing myself off of the floor and walking over to my bed. I picked up the phone and started texting Elena.

"You okay?"Tyler asked and I looked up at him.

"I'm fine."I lied,I was freaking out. I just drank blood for Gods sake!

"Okay."He said skeptically before leaving the room shutting the door behind him. I sighed falling back onto my bed sending a text to Jeremy as well but he didn't reply. I wondered if I should text Caroline but decided against it. She's being a super bitch right now and I have less patience than usual.

The rest of my day was spent messaging Elena,Stefan and even Jenna. I was wondering who he sent to help me out but he woudn't say who .I glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and saw the sun was about to go down so I could actually go outside. I felt like something was happening back home but Elena insisted everything was fine. I waited impatiently for a few minutes before hopping off of the bed and running over to the window. I went so fast I thought I was going to puke but thankfully I didn't. I gingerly pulled the fabric of the curtain back and smiled excitedly when I saw no light spilling into the room. I yanked the curtain back and saw everything covered in darkness.

I was running down the hall with human speed to get to the front door when I heard a knock. I guess our mystery guest is here now .I quickly sped into the front room and saw an annoyed Alaric standing with the front door open. What's his problem? I walked closer to see who it was but froze when I saw a face I hadn't expected. I now understand Ric's annoyance.

"Oh God!Stefan what were you thinking?"I yelled dramatically.

"Ava."He greeted with a curt nod before walking inside.

"Uncle John."

* * *

**Don't forget to review to tell me what you think and take the new poll :)**


	13. Lake House Part 2

**Chapter 12**

**Lake House Part 2**

**This chapter takes place during the episodes Masquerade & to everyone who reviewed,you're all amazing!**

* * *

"Uncle John."I greeted carefully. I was half expecting him to pull out a stake and kill me but he just looked at me with a sad expression.

"How are you feeling?"He asked and I scoffed loudly.

"What?Aren't you supposed to be staking me right now?What are you doing here?"

"Yes what are you doing here?"Ric asked as he closed the door.

"Well Stefan told me what happened and that you'd need help."

"But I'm a vampire."

"I know,but family is family."He stated and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"I asked shocked.

"Hey guys-John."Tyler said as he walked in through the front door with more wood for the fire.

"Tyler,how are you?"John asked politely.

"I've been better."He admitted and John nodded knowingly. What the hell is up with him?He's acting really weird.

"Okay,well uh...I'm going to go call Stefan."Ric said before walking outside. Sure just leave us alone with a vampire hater.

"I want to go outside."I announced and Tyler looked at me unsure.

"Um. okay."He said not completely comfortable with the idea but I didn't really care. No one lives around here,what could I really accomplish out there?

"I don't think that's a good idea."John spoke up and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No one asked you."I spat out but John looked un-phased.

"You're not going outside."He said matter-of-factually.

"Well who's going to stop me?"I asked and John took a step forward.

"I am."I said sternly and I glared up at him.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked incredulously before pushing past him.

"The man that is trying to help you."

"You know how to kill vampires not how to be one."

"You aren't going outside until you can control yourself."

"How dare you! I'm going to do whateve-"

"Ava."Tyler said I turned to look at him confused."He's right,you need to stay here for now."

"You're taking his side?"I asked in disbelief.

"There are no sides. We are all trying to help you."Tyler explained calmly."Just please listen for once."

"Whatever!"I yelled before stomping back to my room and slamming the door behind me. I felt like they were starting to gang up on me. What's the big deal if I go outside?

I was laying on my bed sulking about everything when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it and just went back to my thoughts but the door swung open and Tyler sauntered in.

"Is your tantrum over yet?"He asked with a smirk but I just glared at him.

"No."I answered before turning on my bed so I had my back to him.

"And I though human you was difficult."He muttered and I chucked a pillow at him. I heard a low umph a second before the pillow was thrown back. I quickly reached up and grabbed it before it touched me and Tyler frowned.

"Damn vampire reflexes."He complained walking over and sitting on the bed. We just laid there in complete silence until I couldn't take it anymore.

"How's Mason?"I asked breaking the silence and Tyler shrugged but I didn't miss the sad look on his face.

"He needed a break from everything so he kind of left for a little. He said he'd be back in a couple weeks."Tyler explained.

"I'm sorry Ty."I said glancing up at his eyes but he just shook his head.

"It's fine,he's coming back."Tyler repeated quickly."He wanted me to thank you for him. You saved his life."

"I would've done it for anyone."I replied and he smiled in understanding.

"I know."He said but he stood up and reached into his pocket."I grabbed this before we left."He told me before holding up my dad's ring.

"It won't work on me anymore."I explained and he rolled his eyes.

"I know that but maybe you'd just like to have it."Tyler said as he opened the ring and dumped the vervein into his hand."Here."He passed me the ring which I took hesitantly.

"Thank you."I said looking down at the ring in my hand as he laid back down."Tyler,I'm really sor-"

"I swear to God if you say you're sorry one more time I'll kick your dead vampire ass."He threatened with a small smile on his lips.

"Like you could take me."I laughed.

"Oh I so could."He assured with a cocky smirk."But I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself wolf boy."I said and he rolled his eyes before standing up.

"I'm gonna go make sure John and Ric haven't killed each other yet."Tyler announced before leaving the room closing the door behind him. I smiled brightly,maybe there is hope for Tyler and I.

I was torn from my thought when my phone rang. I picked it up and glanced down at the caller ID.I pressed the answer button when I saw who it was.

"Elena hey."I said crawling under the blankets.

"Hey,how is everything going?"She asked and I sighed deeply."What's the matter?"

"Smack Stefan for me."I told her letting my heavy feeling eyelids fall closed.

"Why?What did he do?"She asked curiously.

"He sent me some supposed help. You'll never guess who."

"Who is it?"I heard her ask not even going to attempt a guess.

"Here's a hint,my Uncle your daddy."I said teasingly.

"John."She gasped and I nodded glad that I wasn't the only one shocked."What the hell was he thinking?"

"I don't know he's your boyfriend."

"Well he did do something good."She told me at that peeked my intrest.

"What?"

"He convinced Bonnie to make you a daylight ring. He's going to bring it up when he goes up there."

"Sweet,speaking of your marvellous boy toy,what is he doing?Why couldn't he come up instead of sending he-who-shall-not-be-named?"

"He's going to the Masquerade party."

"You're not going?"I asked confused. Why would Stefan go if she wasn't?

"No,Jer and I are taking care of Jenna tonight. But I have a feeling they're keeping something from me."

"I'm sure everything is alright."I lied. I know they're up to something I just don't know what. And if I tell Elena that I agree with her she'd do something stupid putting her life in danger.

"What did you tell Jenna?"I asked wondering how she explained my absence.

"We told her Tyler took you camping."Elena answered and I snorted.

"Are you serious?"I asked laughter in my voice.

"Yeah,Jenna had a good laugh about it too but we couldn't think of anything else. And Ric told her that he was going to visit some family back home."Elena went on and I shrugged at least Alaric's excuse is believable. "I uh got to go."I heard her say distractedly.

"Is everything okay?"I asked concerned.

"yeah,Jenna just needs some help with something."

"Okay,bye."

"Love you bye."She said seconds before she hung up. I shook my head at my sisters actions. She really should become a nurse some day,she loves taking care of people even when they don't want her to. I was surprised at how happy I felt right now. It's like when I'm sad,I'm devastated and when I'm happy I'm elated. I'm not going to question it though,I'm sure I'll be sad again tomorrow. I reached over and switched off the light letting the room be covered in darkness before falling into a deep tired sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in the same dark room as yesterday. It surprises me how much I miss the sun. I quickly rolled out of bed not wanting to sulk anymore. I changed into a pair of dark wash jeans and a lose tank top before leaving my room.

When I walked out I was shocked to find John in the kitchen flipping a pancake. Seriously what the hell is happening?I saw Ric watching him from the living room with the same look on his face as I had on mine. I sped over to him taking him by surprise cause he jumped when he saw me.

"Sorry."I mumbled but he just waved it off."What the hell is Martha 'the vampire killer' Stewart doing?"

"I have no idea I just woke up."He said and I felt my attention drifting to his wrist where his blood was pumping.

I felt my fangs slip from my gums and the blood rush to my eyes as I focused on it. I took a step towards Alaric needing to feed.

"Alaric!"John yelled from the kitchen. Ric looked down at me confused until he saw my face. He quickly jumped back before running over to his bag. He pulled out a blood bag and was about to toss it at me when he saw something behind me.

"No!"He yelled but I felt a something stab into my back. I let out a strangled scream as I fell to the floor."What the hell?"Alaric yelled angrily before crouching beside me.

"She was going to kill you."

"I was handling it."Ric said before grabbing my shoulders and sitting me up. I watched as Ric pulled open the bad and passed it to me. I grabbed it quickly and shoved the spout into my mouth. I sucked on the make shift straw hungrily. I felt my face return to it's vampire state as I chugged the delicious liquid down."We just give her a blood bag and the craving goes away."

"What happens if you have no blood bag?We need to teach her how to resist."John informed.

"It's only her second day."Tyler defended and I looked up from the bag to see him glaring at John like Ric.

"So we should start as soon as possible than. The sooner we get her used to it the better."

"We're not doing anything until Stefan gets here."Alaric said sternly and John rolled him eyes but surprisingly went back to the kitchen.

"More."I demanded as I shoved the empty bag away. Ric looked a little hesitant but Tyler quickly reached into Ric's bag and passed me another. I moaned in delight as more of the sweet blood poured down my throat.

"We're almost out."I heard Ric whisper to Tyler who just shrugged.

"Just tell Stefan to bring more with him."Tyler suggested simply and Ric nodded before pulling out his phone and walking to the back of the house.

After a breakfast of three blood bags we all had to sit down for breakfast that John had made. I know Stefan said that eating helps with craving so I gave it a shot. I had to think back to when Stefan was explaining everything to Vicki for anymore helpful information.

"So how is everyone back home?"John asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well,I'm a vampire,caroline's a vampire and Katherine is terrorizing everyone so we've been better."I answered bluntly before shoving a forkful of pancake into my mouth. Everyone at the table looked at me shocked."It would have been nice if you had stuck around."I added bitterly.

"I had to leave."He defended but his explanation only made me roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say John."I said dismissively before taking the bacon off of Ric's plate.

After a long excruciatingly awkward breakfast I made my way back into my room seeing as I can't go outside and if I stayed in the living room I'd have to talk to John. I still pissed that he stabbed me but knew that if he hadn't I may have hurt Ric. I was scrolling through my contacts after hours of boredom looking for someone to talk to that might entertain me but found no one. I tried Elena but it went straight to voice mail,strange.

I heard someone walking to my room and I could tell it was John. He just can't take a hint can he?I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Come in!"I yelled before he had the chance to knock. I looked up as John slipped into my room closing the door tightly behind him.

"Hey."He said but I had no patience anymore.

"What?"I snapped expecting him to leave but of course John being John didn't get the message.

"I'm sorry this happened to you."John said softly as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Okay cut the crap!Why are you really here?"I asked just wanting to get to the point already. Did Stefan compel him to be nice or something?

"I know I haven't given you any reasons to trust me but you have to understand everything I did was to protect you,Elena and Jeremy."

"Trying to kill all the Vampires?How was that for us?"I asked disbelievingly.

"If I had succeeded in killing those vampires you'd still be human."John pointed out and I hated the fact that he was right.

"It's my fault I was turned."I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"It doesn't matter, I made a promise to your dad the day that Jeremy was born"

"What was it?"I asked curiosity leaking into my voice.

"That no matter what I'd protect you, Elena and Jer,but I failed. You're a vampire."

"And my Dad would hate me now."I spoke with pain in my voice. I don't even want to think about my dad hating me,it hurts too much.

"No,he would never hate you. Your dad loved his kids more than anything."

"But he hated vampires,you hate vampires."I stated sadly wishing it was different.

"Yes,but you're still the little girl who used to play dress up and begged me to tell you stories."John said with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Why did you come?"I asked bluntly not allowing myself to believe him.

"Because I failed to help give you the best human life but Grayson would want me to give you the best chance at surviving this."He explained and I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

"So you're completely okay with me being a vampire?"I asked skeptically.

"No,but I can try and help you so you don't become a killer."John said seriously and I nodded in understanding. He still hates what I am but he might not hate me for being this way. At least for my dads sake.

"I don't want to kill anyone."I said honestly and he smiled tightly.

"I know."He said nodding his head.

"I want you to have this."I told him reaching in my pocket and dropping the ring into his hand.

"Your ring?"

"It's useless to me now,you gave Jeremy yours and Ric has the other."I explained and he smiled before slipping it onto his finger.

"Thank you."

"Whatever."I dismissed before standing up and fleeing from the room quickly. I have no idea why I gave him the ring I just did. I wasn't really thinking but what's the worst that could happen?John is playing us and kills us all?I wouldn't be surprised.

When I walked into the living room I was surprised to find it empty. I saw the front door and knew this was my chance. I just needed to get outside even just for a minute. I sped over and threw the door open running out side,The sun had just set an hour ago so no burning happening here. I ran with my new found speed down to the doc by the lake. I could see the moon reflecting off the water,it was beautiful,My head snapped towards the woods when I heard a loud snap.

"Hello?"I asked the darkness but got no reply. I strained my ears and heard a heartbeat nearby."I know someone's there."I said not sure whether it was an human or animal heartbeat.

But before I could say another word I felt a searing pain shoot through my brain. It felt like my head was about to explode. I just can't catch a break this week. A piercing scream sounded from my throat as I fell to the hard ground. I brought my hands up and held my held as if that would make a difference. The pain was so intense,unlike anything I've ever felt. I heard footsteps approach me,leaves crunching under whosoever feet so I forced my head up to look. I saw a tall man standing there. He had dark eyes,they almost looked black,and he had dark mocha coloured skin. I've never seen him before. I noticed that he was muttering something under his breath which only meant one thing. Witch.

"Who are you."I growled out at the man but he didn't even acknowledge my presence. I quickly lunged at him only to fall to the ground in even more pain before I could touch him. Damn witches!

I saw him walk over to me and bring his hand to my forehead. The second his hand touch my skin I felt like my body was being torn in two."No!Stop!"I screamed but he didn't listen. Every single body part I had was in pain at this point and I just wanted it to stop. I don't understand who he is or what he wants. I've never met him before and how did he know that a vampire was here? I watch him through watery eyes and saw him reach in his pocket and bring out a stake. I tried to run away but I felt like I was chained in place,I couldn't move. I struggled to move as he lifted the stake above his head ready to bring it down and end me.

Suddenly the man was thrown back into a tree roughly. I tried to move and this time it worked. I whipped around and saw Tyler glaring at the man but it wasn't Tyler anymore. His eyes were a light amber and he had sharp fangs that were snapping at the mystery man.

"Werewolf."The man muttered pushing himself off the ground. He raised his hand and I fell back to the ground in pain. I screamed out and Tyler's eyes flashed to me. A loud terrifying growl rumbled from his throat as he turned back to the man. More pain racked my body so I snapped my eyes shut trying to get through it. But the pain stopped the second it started. I looked up confused until I saw the man on the ground his neck twisted and all life from his eyes was gone.

"Tyler?"I asked and he looked up his eyes back to normal but they now held fear. I was confused why he seemed so scared until it hit me. He just triggered the curse.

* * *

**Review :)**


	14. Make ups and Stefan

**Chapter 14**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I just have a lot of stuff going on. Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck by this story so long,you're all incredible! I know it's really short but it is a very important chapter,I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I stared at Tyler in disbelief. He is going to be a werewolf,the vampire and the werewolf sounds like a great love story...not.

"Are you okay?"He asked suddenly running over to me.

"I'm fine,I'm dead remember?"I asked and he rolled his eyes before looking back at the body.

"What were you doing out here?"He asked and I felt even more guilt sprout in me if that was possible.

"I just wanted to get outside. I'm so-"

"Ava! I swear to god if you say you're sorry one more time."He threatened and I immediately shut up.

"Guys,what happened?"Ric asked as he and John ran over. I zoned out when Tyler filled them in due to the smell of the guys blood. I could hear it dripping and it was taking every bit of strength not to run over and drain every single drop. He deserves it and he's dead it's not like he needs it.

"Ava."John said as he shook my shoulders roughly. I snapped out of it and saw him watching me closely. I realized my face must have vamped out.

"Go inside Av."Alaric ordered and I nodded before running inside. I ran into my room and locked the door as if that would keep me from going back out there. Than the strangest thing happened,it stopped. The thought of gulping down blood made me want to throw up. I felt my stomach churn and I knew what was about to happen.

I rushed to the bathroom and emptied my stomach into the toilet. I felt like crap. I heard the door open and a hand went to my back,I was too busy throwing up to see who it was. After puking my guts out I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth. I looked up at Tyler through the mirror.

"Are you sick?Can vampires get sick?"He asked and I shrugged before spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I don't think so. But a witch can put a spell on a vampire"I mumbled before pushing the tooth brush back in my mouth and scrubbing my teeth clean.

"Well how do you feel?"He asked as I washed my mouth out with some mouthwash.

"I don't know,okay. I mean I felt alright up to the throwing up part."I said leaning against the vanity.

"And after the throwing up part?" He asked as he walked over and pressed his palm to my forehead.

"I feel fine."I assured him but he shook his head.

"You're kind of warm."He said and I rolled my eyes.

"That's you wolf boy,I'm dead, how can I have a fever?"I asked and he shrugged. We both jumped when there was a knock on the door. Tyler opened the door and Ric slipped inside and shut the door tight behind him.

"What's wrong?"I asked as he walked further into the tiny bathroom.

"John was talk-"

"Enough said."I said and Ric chuckled. I looked around the bathroom and started laughing hysterically.

"What?"Ric asked confused but I just kept laughing."What's so funny?"  
"Dude it's better just to get it out,trust me."Tyler said and they both waited for me to get it out of my system.

"Okay so?"Ric asked and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"It's just,we have this big lake house and we are all hiding in the tiny bathroom from John."I told them and Tyler rolled his eyes but wore an amused smirk.

"Why are you two in here?"Alaric asked suddenly.

"She's sick."Tyler said and Ric looked at me confused.

"Vampires don't get sick."He said but Tyler just shrugged.

"She threw up and has a fever."He said and before I could say anything Ric had his hand pressed to my forehead.

"You do have a fever."He murmured and I rolled my eyes before swatting his hand away.

"I'm fine, leave me alone."I snapped before storming out of the room.

* * *

It had been a few days since I was attacked and I was starting to go stir crazy. Another thing that has been driving me crazy is whatever the damn witch did to me! I've been throwing up non-stop. I've also been snapping at everyone but that's not really any different than usual. The main one I snap at is John,no surprise there. I was just getting dressed actually looking forward for today,Stefan was coming and I was happy to see a different face. I am so grateful to Alaric and Tyler but if either of them try and take my temperature one more time I'm going to loose it.

"Tyler!"I yelled when he just burst into my room without a word. I was in nothing but a pair of cotton underwear and when he saw me, a smirk took over his lips.

"Mm,it's nothing I haven't seen."He said shamelessly checking me out."Many times."

"Is there a reason for the perverted visit?"I asked and he rolled his eyes before walking over to me.

"Am I not allowed to see you?"He asked still checking me out."You know you'd think since I've seen you naked so many times I wouldn't be so...you know,but nope. You're still hot even after you screwed that dead prick."He said and I looked down at the floor ashamed. I slipped my robe off it's hook and pulled it on.

"I know you don't want me to say it but-"

"Don't start."He warned and I sighed.

"Even if I feel like I should?"

"Look,it doesn't matter how many time you apologize,it doesn't change what you did. I loved you and you cheated on me with Damon."He said angrily and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Loved?"I asked crest fallen and he sighed.

"Love,I still love you I always will. I just need time to get over this."

"Can you please just yell at me?"I asked and he looked up at me confused.

"Why?"

"You're being way to nice,an-"

"I'm furious with you, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. I'm pissed as hell but the fact of the matter is, the anger I have right now is outweighed by the love I have for you. The girl I want to marry,who I wanted to have kids with, slept with...him."He said bitterly and I was shocked.

"You think about that stuff?"I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah,sometimes but it doesn't matter." He said dismissively.

"Why not?"I asked confused.

"Let it go."He pleaded but I shook my head defiantly.

"Say it."I demanded. I knew what he was thinking because I had been thinking the same thing ever since I was turned.

"You can't have children."He said and even though I knew it was coming and I asked for it, it still hurt.

"And you want children?"I asked fearful of his answer. If he says yes than we're over.

"Yes."He admitted and I felt tears sting my eyes. I looked down at my hands which were pulling on the material of my robe nervously. I suddenly felt a finger go under my chin and force my head up. I saw Tyler right in front of me and I blinked back tears."But I want you more."He said seriously and I felt like I hadn't heard him right.

"Huh?"I asked and he cracked a small smile.

"I am pissed as hell but don't ever think that means we're over. I love you and this isn't how we're going to end. I'm not a quitter and you are the only good thing I have going for me in my life. I'll love you forever."He said and I felt my heart swell."I have no oreo's but you get it."He said and I smiled at the memory of not so long ago when we were just normal children. It seems so long ago,like another life.

"I get it."I said a tear rolling down my cheek. He smiled before leaning closer and pressing a loving kiss to my lips.

"Forever."He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine.

"My forever or yours?"I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Shush."He said pressing a light peck to my lips.

"I know you don't want to hear it but let me say it at least once and actually hear it this time?"I pleaded and he sighed but eventually nodded."I'm so sorry,I was drunk and angry. The reason seems stupid now but it's true. No excuses though. There is nothing I can do to change it and I know that. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I'm truly sorry."

"I know babe."He said and I was still shocked that he forgave me but I wasn't about to question it."Come on we should get out there. Alaric is probably going to kill John any minute."

"And we want to interrupt that, why?"I asked in mock confusion.

"Because someone gave John a ring that will bring him back to life."He said and I shrugged.

"We were having a moment,you had to be there."I said and Tyler chuckled. I strained my ears to see what was going on and excitement spread through me when I heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"What?"Tyler asked not sure why I saw smiling so brightly.

"Stef's here."I said nearly jumping in excitement.

"Go."Tyler said and I pecked his cheek before speeding into the living room just in time to see John closing the door behind Stefan. I ran over and tackled him to the ground. He flipped us over so he was on top his hand on my neck and his face vamped out in instinct. He relaxed and even smiled when he saw used his speed to stand up pulling me to my feet and engulfing me in a hug before I could even blink. I guess the older you are the faster you are is really true.

"How are you?"He asked concerned. Alaric has kept him up to date on everything.

"Fine,how's Elena and Jeremy?"I asked having heard the phone conversation between Alaric and him. Apparently Elena had been kidnapped and something about Originals. I have no idea what they are but I can already tell they're going to be a major pain in my ass.

"They're doing pretty good."He said and I knew he was lying for my benefit."I brought you something."He said and I smiled excitedly.

"A present?What is it?"I asked and Stefan smiled before handing me a small jewelry box.

"Jewelry,are we getting serious?"I joked and there was a collective eye roll in the room.

"Just open it."He ordered and I listened. I flipped the box open and saw a ring. It had a pretty dark blue stone resting on a band of connected silver leaves. It was so pretty!."Bonnie spelled it for you."He said and I smiled.

"I can go outside now?"I asked as I slipped the ring on.

"Yes,and I'm going to teach you how to hunt."He said and I bit my lip."What?"

"I'm not very hungry."I told him and he looked a bit surprised. I haven't been able to keep much down lately and the thought of blood repulsed me.

"Really?No cravings?"

"Not for blood."I said and he looked around the room confused.

"For what than?"He asked and I shrugged.

"She's been eating food. A lot of meat."Tyler said stepping forward and Stefan looked even more puzzled.

"That's strange."He murmured.

"Why?"I asked becoming a little worried.

"You can eat human food but it shouldn't be you're main food source. A newborn usually has a strong craving for blood."

"I used to but now it just makes me..."I shuddered just thinking about it. Stefan sighed and the room fell silent. Suddenly Stefan froze and concentrated on something very hard but I had no idea what. I looked around the room and the other three men looked as lost as I was.

"What is that?"Stefan said more to himself than anyone else. He held his hand up telling us to be quiet as he listened. I decided to listen too,I blocked out John,Alaric and Tyler's heartbeats. I strained my ears and I heard it too. Another heartbeat. It sounded faint but strong. I tried to figure out where it was coming from but I couldn't. Suddenly Stefan looked at me in utter shock and disbelief.

"What?"I asked starting to freak out.

"It's you."He muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about?"I asked getting annoyed.

"The heartbeat,it's coming from you."

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Back Home

**Chapter 15**

**This chapter takes place right before the episode Katerina.**

* * *

"The heartbeat,it's coming from you."Stefan said and I almost laughed.

"That's not possible."John said walking over to us.

"I know,but it's coming from her."Stefan said as I strained my ears listening to the tiny heartbeat.

"Are you sure?"Alaric asked walking over too. Stefan listened once more before nodding.

"It's coming from her."Stefan repeated sounding very sure of himself.

"Is it possible she isn't a vampire?"John asked not seeing any other possibility.

"No she turned. She died Damon's blood brought her back than she completed the transition."

"We've all seen her when she was having a craving. Her face vamps out and she uses her speed too."Alaric pointed out quickly.

What is it than?"Stefan wondered aloud."Okay,we're going back to Mystic Falls."Stefan said and we all turned to him.

"The full moon is soon and-"I started but was quickly cut off.

"I can be a wolf anywhere. Mason might even be back to help by now."Tyler said and I had to admit it was a better plan than waiting around here and trying him to some tree.

"Fine."I caved and Stefan nodded before speeding back into the bedrooms. I was about to follow him but a few seconds later he was right back where he had been before with our stuff all packed up."Show off."I mumbled to myself but Stefan of course heard and chuckled.

"Lets go."Stefan announced and we all nodded.

I smiled as the warm sun hit my skin. You don't realize how much you'd miss the sun until you aren't allowed to go outside and enjoy it. My sun admiration was cut short when we all began to argue about who was driving with who. Normally we wouldn't really care but we realized that Stefan's car really only held one other person so two of us would be stuck in a car with John. He had taken a taxi out here,if he had brought his own car things would have been much easier. All I had to do was give Alaric my puppy dog eyes and bat my eyelashes at Tyler and I was put in a car with Stefan.

"Okay Salvatore."I said as he pulled onto the highway. I shifted in my seat so I was facing him.

"Yes Gilbert?"He asked a small smile on his face.

"What the hell were you thinking calling John?"I asked and he sighed deeply before answering.

"I couldn't come out there yet and you needed someone who knew you well and also knew about vampires. When I called and told him he seemed concerned so I decided to give him a chance. I knew Alaric and Tyler wouldn't let him touch you if he was trying to hurt you."He explained and I shrugged.

"I won't hold it against you."I told him quickly.

"Thanks."He chuckled lightly. We were pretty quiet after that. I could tell Stefan was worried about me,I know he was worried about something else too,my guess is Elena. But I would be slightly worried if the person I was in love with was kidnapped a few days ago too.

We have been driving for a few hours and were only a few minutes away from Mystic Falls. I had been looking out the window watching the scenery pass by while listening to the radio. Stefan hadn't said a word and I knew he thought something was very wrong. There are a few different ways to tell when something is bothering him. He will either be fun,I love Stefan but the guy isn't a bag of second tell is he'll start rushing,but if you ask him what's wrong his reply is always,_nothing. _The third and final one is silence,when something is really wrong it's like he forgets how to speak. I guess he's too busy thinking or whatever. I still think he's over reacting. Dragging us back to Mystic Falls over a heartbeat I can barely hear.

I saw the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign up ahead. Stefan drove into town but he made a surprising turn. We drove down a dusty old dirt road I've never even seen before.

"Where are we going?"I asked sitting up in my seat and looking out the window. I checked the rear view mirror and saw the others weren't following us anymore.

"This is a sort cut to the boarding house,Alaric is taking John and Tyler to the Lockwood's where Mason is waiting. They'll meet us at the house." He explained quickly.

"When did you guys decide this?"I asked confused."

"Alaric texted me about an hour ago."He said and like he said I saw the boarding house up ahead.

"Why doesn't Mason just drive over here himself?"

"We have to have a little talk with Damon. Make sure he's going to behave."Stefan said as he parked the car.

"Do we have to involve Damon? He's just going to say something that pisses Tyler off." I complained in annoyance.

"That's why we are going to talk to him."Stefan said unbuckling his seat belt.

"Do you really think us talking to him will make him tolerable?"I asked doubtfully and Stefan shrugged before hopping out of the car. I sighed but followed him into the house muttering under my breath about how this is not a good idea.

When we entered the house everything was dark and quiet. It wasn't a normal quiet it was kind of creepy.

"I'm gonna go check upstairs."Stefan said a second before he sped up the stairs. I sighed as I walked into the living room.

"Why so glum?"I recognized Damon's voice ask and I looked over and saw him lounging on one of the arm chairs sipping some blood from a glass with a smirk on his face.

"Do you just sit around in the dark hoping to scare the crap out of people?"I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"It's just an added benefit." He said as he walked over to me."Want a sip?"He asked offering me his glass. I scrunched my nose up as the metallic sent invaded my nostrils. I looked at the scarlet liquid in disgust trying to keep my breakfast down.

"No thanks."I said and he looked at me confused.

"Shouldn't you be vamping out right about now?"He asked taking another step closer. My hand went to my stomach as the sent became stronger. I felt like I was about to throw up.

"That's why we're here."Stefan said as he walked into the room. Damon held up the glass for me again.

"Last chance."He sang but when I didn't make a move for the glass he downed the rest."So you're here why?"He asked sitting back down in his chair.

"Damon listen."Stefan said and Damon waited a second but when Stefan didn't say anything he looked at him impatiently.

"For me to listen, you need to use your words Stef."Damon teased.

"No,not to me. Just...listen."Stefan ordered and Damon seemed to get the hint. I watched as Damon closed his eyes and concentrated. No even a second later his eyes shot open and he was out of his seat.

"What the hell is that?"He asked an accusing look in his eyes.

"It's Ava,she has a heartbeat."Stefan said and Damon shook his head in disbelief.

"That's not possible. She's a vampire,I turned her myself."

"I remember."I spat glaring up at him.

"This isn't up for discussion. She has a heartbeat it's a fact. You can't deny it."Stefan said to his brother.

"This is the absolute worst time."Damon muttered angrily.

"Well it's your fault so get over it."I said accusingly.

"My fault?How is this my fault?"

"None of this would be happening if you hadn't turned me for whatever reason you think you had."

"I was in the moment."He said a slight smirk on his face at seeing me so angry."And drunk."

"We need you to play nice."I said quickly trying not to kick the crap out of him.

"Why?"He asked simply.

"Tyler,Mason and John are coming over in a little while."Stefan informed him and he let out a loud dramatic groan.

"Great,so now I have to deal with a vampire with a freaking heartbeat,a crazy...whatever the hell John is and a testosterone fulled pre-werewolf punk."Damon complained.

"He's an actual werewolf now,if I were you, I'd watch out."I said and Damon smiled at the new information.

"Maybe I'll go werewolf hunting again."He threatened happily and anger surged through my body.

"If you touch him I swear to God,I'll rip your heart out."I threatened darkly but that only seemed to amuse him.

"Ooh,I'm shaking in my boots. I'm older and stronger,sunshine."He laughed and I smiled sweetly up at him. I sped over there and gave a powerful right hook to his jaw. He stumbled back his hand going to his jaw in slight shock. Before he had time to react I used all the strength in my body to shove him back. He went flying backwards and crashed into the wall harshly falling to the floor with a loud groan.

"I could take you when I was human what makes you think I wouldn't be able to now?"I asked as I walked over to him. Stefan was sitting with his head in his hands muttering about how we are acting like children.

Suddenly Damon lunged at me and tackled me to the floor. He had his hand on my neck squeezing tightly. I glared up at him but he only smiled down at me.

"You honestly think you can handle this?"He asked a second before quickly kneed him in the groin with force. He groaned in pain and fell limp for a second. I took it as an opportunity to get the better of him. I pushed him off and jumped up. I pulled him up by the neck and shoved him into the wall with great force.

"Yes I can. And leave Tyler out of this or you will regret it."I grunted trying to keep him against the wall with difficulty. He is strong but I'm a severely pissed woman,no contest.

"Ava."Stefan pleaded and I sighed but let him go. He didn't fall to the ground but he didn't look like he was having fun. He relaxed when I let go so I used my new vamp strength and punched him in the stomach as hard as possible. He groaned and fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"That's for turning me,Jackass." I spat before turning and walking back over to Stefan. I sat down next to the uncomfortable looking vampire who was shaking his head at me.

"What?He deserved it."I defended and before he could answer someone knocked on the front door. Stefan got up to answer it,he sent me a pleading look not to fight with Damon again. I nodded and he left to get the door.

"I'm sorry."Damon muttered as he got up.

"What?"I asked not sure if I heard him correctly. Is The Damon Salvatore actually apologizing?

"I'm sorry okay?I probably shouldn't have turned you. I don't always think things through."He admitted as he walked over to me. I noticed a bruise on his face but knew it be healed any second.

"You don't think?Shocker."I replied sarcastically.

"Haha."He retorted in a girly voice eliciting an eye roll from me. I stood up as I heard foot steps approaching. I smiled when Tyler walked in. He smiled at me than saw Damon and looked like he was ready to kill. Mason walked in behind him with the same look. He looked at me sadly but sent me a wave anyway. I saw Ric and John walk in with serious looks on their faces. I did a double take when a woman walked in after them. She had long wavy light brown hair with blonde highlights. She was average height and weight. She looked at me with almond shaped hazel eyes and I noticed her high cheek bones. She was pretty,but who the hell is she?

"Great now that the gangs all here we can start. One little question first though,who the hell is she?"Damon asked wondering the same thing I was. Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother as he walked over and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"I'm Jules."She introduced and I smiled but still had no clue why she was here."I'm a friend of Mason's."She explained but Damon didn't seem overly pleased. Tyler walked over to me and put his arm around my waist possessively before pulling me down onto the couch along with him.

"Is she like you and Mason?"I whispered still needing some answers.

"Yeah she's a wolf,she lived back in Florida with Mason."He whispered back.

"Great now that that's cleared up,what is she doing here?"Damon demanded and I rolled my eyes. He is such a charmer.

"She's here to help."Mason answered an angry edge to his voice.

"She knows the rules right?Vampires are not chew toys."Damon said and I think even John was annoyed.

"Damon,sit down and shut up."Stefan ordered. Damon listened but didn't look overly happy about having three werewolves in his living room."We need any information either of you have on a vampire having a heartbeat."Stefan said and Jules and Mason looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"That's impossible."Mason said quickly.

"Apparently not."Damon said winking at me. I felt Tyler tense and could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"You okay?"I whispered and he seemed to calm down a little. Barely but it was at least something. I looked over at Mason and Jules who were straining their ears. Mason looked alarmed when he heard it while Jules watched me closely. I felt a little uncomfortable under her gaze but I brushed it off.

"I've never heard of anything like this. When you're a vampire you die,no heartbeat."Mason said what we already knew.

"How helpful."Damon commented and their was a collective eye roll in the room.

"Is the heartbeat her only abnormality?"Jules asked and I felt myself get offended. I am not abnormal!

"She's been throwing up for days and gets easily agitated."Tyler informed her before I had a chance to state my outrage.

"I am not easily agitated!"I fumed angrily turning to Tyler who sighed.

"See."Tyler said looking at me pointedly.

"Oh shut up."I said slouching down into the couch. I looked over at Stefan and I could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Ava?"Stefan asked suddenly and I jumped a little at the urgency in his voice.

"What?"I asked nervously.

"Were you wearing your ring the night Damon turned you?"He asked in one breath.

"Uh...yeah why?"I asked not getting why he was freaking out.

"I don't know much about the rings but isn't it any human life is saved if they're wearing on of the rings?"Stefan asked turning to John and I looked around the room in disbelief.

"Well,yes."He answered and Stefan nodded like he knew John's answer already.

"So if she was pregnant when she was turned the ring would have saved one human life?" He asked and I nearly dropped dead, again.

"Yes but she would've still been human when she died."Alaric pointed out.

"Once the vampire blood enters the body the ring wouldn't work on you. The blood would have to leave your bloodstream."John said and I felt like I was going to be sick.

"The ring saved the baby and Damon's blood saved Ava."Stefan summed up and my head was spinning.

"You're welcome Mommy."Damon said clearly finding this amusing.

"So you're saying I'm a 16 year old vampire, pregnant with my werewolf boyfriend's baby?"I asked still not believing it."Vampires can't reproduce,plain and simple."

"Yes,but Bonnie said their are loopholes sometimes. What if this is one of those times?The ring saved the baby."Stefan said and I shook my head not believing it.

"But I'm dead,even if I was pregnant at the time,it'd be dead by now."I said hoping it'd be true. I mean I've always wanted kinds but I just never expected to have a baby after I died.

"Why?It was saved and you've been eating regular food."Tyler suddenly spoke up and I looked around the room still not allowing myself to believe it.

"This is insane."I muttered to myself tucking a strand of hair behind my ear nervously.

"We need to talk to Bonnie."Stefan said jumping up from his seat.

We finally decided to go and talk to Bonnie. Jules and Mason are going back to the Lockwood's to see what they can find out from their contacts. Damon mumbled about having stuff to do before leaving rather quickly. The five of us piled into Alaric's SUV and drove over to Bonnie's house.

"Ava...what are you doing here?"Bonnie asked surprised when she opened the door.

"Long story."I said and her face twisted into confusion.

"What's going on?"She asked looking around at our rag tag group. John was standing in the back with Alaric and Tyler,Stefan and I were in front talking to a very surprised looking Bonnie.

"We need your help."Stefan said and she looked around hesitantly but eventually she nodded and opened the door further. I watched with Stefan as everyone filed inside. Bonnie went to shut the door forgetting we had to be invited in.

"Oh uh..."She said apprehensively. I was a little hurt by the fact that she thought I'd ever hurt her. We may be not on speaking terms at the moment but I still consider her a close friend. After everything now I'm not sure what to think of Caroline anymore. I don't think I could honestly call her a friend. I still had Elena but my best friend was of course standing next to me.

"May we come in?"Stefan asked and I saw Tyler watching us confused.

"Uh...sure. Come in."Bonnie said finally. Stefan nodded at me to go first. I carefully stepped into the house Stefan close behind. Bonnie led us into the cozy living room and gestured for us to sit. I was in between Tyler and Stefan on the couch. Ric and John were in arm chairs and so was Bonnie.

"I have a heartbeat and these crazy people think I'm having a werewolf baby."I blurted out, I don't want to sit and wait for them to bring it up,it'll take forever.

"What?"Bonnie asked in shock."That's-"

"Not possible,we're aware."I said starting to get annoyed.

"You okay Av?"Stefan asked and I felt Tyler wrap his arm around my waist comfortingly.

"I'm sorry,it's just been a...stressful day."I muttered leaning into Tyler and burying my face in his chest."Go on."I ordered waving my hand for him to continue. I felt Tyler shake with a soft chuckle.

"She has a heartbeat?"Bonnie asked sounding confused.

"A faint one but it's there."Stefan answered quickly.

"She also can't stand blood,the taste,the smell even the look of it makes her sick. She's been throwing up like crazy and she's being a bit more...uh how do I put this?"Tyler asked himself not wanting to piss me off.

"Bitchy?"I mumbled into his chest and I heard him and Stefan laugh the others not hearing me.

"That works,bitchy."

"How is she still standing?I thought Vampires need blood daily?"Bonnie asked skeptically.

"We do."Stefan said not understanding that himself.

"She forces it down."Alaric spoke up and I smiled happy I didn't have to move. He may be all hard and muscular, but damn Tyler's comfortable.

"We think it's a loophole. She was wearing her ring when she died. The blood brought her back but the ring saved the baby. She's been eating human food."Stefan explained for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"I guess,anything is possible."Bonnie said sounding unsure."But how can I help?"

"We need you to see if there is anything in your families grimoire."Stefan said and I finally pulled away from Tyler and saw her worried expression.

"I can look,but what if I can't find anything?"

"Maybe we can contact the other side or something?"I suggested having heard Bonnie talk about it a few times.

"The only problem is,would the witches even help us? It kind of goes against nature."Stefan asked sounding sceptical.

"Just because we ask doesn't mean we're going to do what they say."John said speaking for the first time since we got here. He has been uncharacteristically quiet.

"Okay,I'll look through the Grimoire,if I can't find anything we'll see what the witches have to say."Bonnie said and everyone nodded in agreement. I really hope it's in her itch book thing. I really don't want to get any dead witches involved in this thing. Thing being the fact I may be pregnant. I partly hope I'm not,if I am Jenna is gonna kill me.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
